


From Scratch

by mutschekiepchen



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Succubus Kurt, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sebastian, Werewolves, even less after that, loosely based on the show until 2x06, mutual orgasms, other Fae, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutschekiepchen/pseuds/mutschekiepchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always knew he was different. But he never imagined he wasn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last straw, first taste

It’s not the first time Kurt gets pushed against the lockers.

Not by a long shot.

In fact, hardly a day goes by without him being assaulted, one way or another.

On a good day he only has to put up with the usual verbal abuse – being called a freak, a fag, or something along these lines – but those days are kinda rare.

More often than not he has to change his clothes, sometimes even twice a day. Apparently throwing slushies in people’s faces is hilarious. Well, at least it is in the eyes of the jock squad. Every member of the Glee club would beg to differ. Considering they are the preferred targets, they get attacked a lot, with Kurt ranking first. Not that he’s ever stooped so low as to actually compile statistics, because that would just be pitiful. But he is pretty sure he would be on top of that list.

But as nasty and degrading as it is, not to mention expensive, given the number of times he has to throw away clothes because they are simply unsalvageable, Kurt prefers being soiled over getting attacked physically.

Humiliation he can deal with, but not the pain that comes with getting pushed against hard surfaces. Sometimes he wonders if the bruises on his back will ever heal completely.

 

\+ + +

 

But today something is … different.

Kurt can’t quite place a finger on what it is.

It isn’t his birthday – that was two weeks ago. It isn’t Friday either. Fridays are great, usually easier to endure. Everybody is excited, busy making plans for the weekend. Especially the jocks. They are far too occupied to care about anything else. And sometimes they even forget their favorite scapegoat. Sometimes.

No, unfortunately today is only Tuesday, which means three more days to go before he will be able to take a breath.

When he wakes up in the morning Kurt can tell something is in the air. That something is about to happen. He can’t tell if it’s going to be good or bad, but certainly something huge, maybe even life-altering.

Don’t misunderstand. Kurt is no psychic. That would be great, because that way he could avoid being slushied or getting thrown into the dumpster, simply by taking a different path each and every time he gets a premonition.

Sadly, he isn’t that lucky. True, he is gifted with an incredible voice and an awesome sense for everything fashion, and he is a great cook too, but other than that he is nothing special.

Instead of his usual bowl of cereal and fruits, Kurt only has a cup of chamomile tea for breakfast, feeling way too queasy to eat. Actually, he feels like he is coming down with something. He is running a slight temperature, and his skin is prickling, like it is too tight or something. But even though he isn’t at the top of his game, he still decides to go to school. If the constant bullying taught him anything, it’s to never give in, to never let anyone see how much the constant torment is actually bothering him, to show no sign of weakness, no matter what.

And besides, it isn’t like he is going to collapse at any moment. He is just nervous, or something.

Kurt makes it through the first two classes without incident. Which makes him that much more uneasy. The nagging feeling at the back of his neck gets stronger by the minute, slowly but surely starting to freak him out. He feels dizzy. But he pushes through the sensation, doing his best to ignore it. And since he isn’t the type to believe in superstition, he chalks it up to just being hungry. Skipping breakfast isn’t a good thing, he knows that, low blood sugar and all that.

But the mere thought of food makes his stomach turn. He makes a silent vow to eat a bowl of soup once he gets home, maybe munch on a few crackers too, and if things still don’t improve, he’d go to the doctor the next day. But for the moment he just tries to make it through the day, preferably in one piece.

As a rule, Kurt always pays attention to his surroundings, especially when he is in school. This way he sometimes even accomplishes the impossible. To not get hit, or at least not directly in the face.

But today Kurt is way too preoccupied with himself to really notice anything going on around him. A huge mistake as it turns out. Because when David Karofsky shoves him against the lockers, he is completely blindsided. Unable to brace himself for the impact, Kurt stumbles and falls gracelessly to the ground, hitting his knee in the process.

If this was any other day he’d just take the abuse lying down, without reciprocating in any shape or form. Something Kurt isn’t proud of, but what other choice does he have? So what if he always has a snide comeback ready on his tongue? What good would it do him to voice them out loud? It would only result in payback, probably more violence. And that’s something he wants to avoid at all costs.

‘Better lay low than make things worse.’

It isn’t a great motto, sure, but it’s the one working for Kurt. Of course, he is fed-up with all the abuse. Of course, he wants it to stop. But what is he supposed to do? Fight back? That’s no option for him, at least not a smart one. Because let’s face it, physically speaking, he is no match for Karofsky or any of his cronies. But more importantly he is a pacifist, through and through. He hates violence, prefers to avoid confrontations at all costs and rarely ever uses crude language.

But then again, for some reason things are different today and therefore the same rules don’t apply.

 

\+ + +

 

When Kurt’s back hit the hard edge of the padlock something inside him just snaps. Like a cord being pulled too tight, more than one threat finally surrendering under the pressure, tearing apart, and thus leaving the whole string unstable.

A voice in the back of his head urges him to just let it go, to shake it off and walk the other way. Kurt knows this voice well. In fact, he is very familiar with it. And usually that voice is more persuasive and much louder, but not today. Today it’s drowned out by another. That one practically screams at him to show some courage, to take action and stand up to his aggressor. It’s confident and relentless, and absolutely impossible to ignore.

Not even thinking twice about the consequences, Kurt picks himself up and runs after the jock, completely ignoring the pain in his knee. He catches up with Karofsky in the boys’ locker room. Uncharacteristically, he allows the door to fall shut behind him, effectively trapping himself with the jock in the empty room.

Without preamble Kurt cuts to the chase.

“What the hell is your problem?” He yells. His voice is shaking with emotion. It is mostly anger, but there is something else underneath, something he cannot even begin to describe. The only thing Kurt knows for sure was that he won’t stand down, not this time, not ever again. He finally has it with Karofsky and his Neanderthal behavior. He wants answers. And he is going get them, one way or another.

Karofsky turns around, shock written all over his face. It’s obvious that he didn’t expect a reaction, especially not this one, being confronted head-on by his favorite prey. But even though he isn’t prepared, he manages to recover quickly.

“You mean, other than you following me in here?” The jock sneers. “The girls’ room is two doors down.”

“Stop calling me a girl.” Kurt retorts heatedly, stepping further into the room. “Just because I dress differently, and happen to love singing and dancing, doesn’t mean I’m not a guy. Believe me, last time I checked I have all the necessary equipment that makes a man.”

Karofsky blushes at the blatant innuendo, trying to cover it with another taunt. “Could have fooled me.”

“Oh, really? You need me to prove it to you, is that it?” Kurt counters, smiling cheekily. He closes the remaining distance between them, stopping right in front of the jock.

He truly has no idea what has gotten into him all of the sudden. But whatever it is, Kurt can’t say that he doesn’t like it. In fact, he is absolutely enjoying this. Making the jock squirm in obvious discomfort gives him a strange sense of power.

“Don’t come any closer.” Karofsky warns, visibly struggling to keep his usual high and mighty composure. “Unless … unless you want to get really familiar with the fury.”

“The fury? What’s that?” Kurt inquires innocently, cocking his head. Of course, he already knows the answer. It’s pretty obvious by the way Karofsky is clenching and unclenching his right fist. “You want to hit me? Is that really what you want?”

“Don’t tempt me!”

“Oh, come on, Karofsky. If you really wanted to hit me, you would have done it by now.” Kurt points out.

He knows he is playing with fire, but he is not afraid of getting burned. Even though he is practically goading him, Kurt is certain that Karofsky won’t hit him. A shove here and there is one thing, but a black eye or a split lip is quite another. Much harder to hide, nearly impossible to explain away, and it would probably result in a suspension. And that is something the jock won’t risk. Not with the championship starting in a few weeks.

Kurt is also certain that if Karofsky actually decided to hit him anywhere, it would be in the mouth. Because for some inexplicable reason the jock’s eyes keep returning to his lips, like he is mesmerized with them, or something.

Suddenly feeling devious, and perhaps a little crazy, Kurt lowers his voice to a husky, almost flirtatious timbre. “Seeing something you like?”

“Stop that!”

“Make me!”

He doesn’t mean it, not really, but Karofsky certainly sees it as an open invitation to act. All of the sudden Kurt finds himself pressed against one of the lockers. And before he can complain about the harsh treatment, Karofsky has his head cradled in his huge, sweaty paws, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss.

Kurt is beyond shocked. He feels immobilized, trapped, and hot all over again. But not the good kind of hot, where you feel all eager and compliant, weak in the knees. The one that makes you go all melty inside. No, it’s the complete opposite.

Well, more or less.

He doesn’t enjoy the kiss. That’s for sure. But he doesn’t fight back either. True, he may not stand a chance against Karofsky, but he could at least have tried, right? But he doesn’t. And he can’t explain why. In fact, for some reason he can’t even think straight, like his instincts, or something, have complete control over his body and mind.

Even though he knows that something huge is about to happen, he is still caught off guard when it does.

Without warning the weird feeling in his gut reaches its peak, and just like that, Kurt loses all control. He grabs hold of Karofsky’s head, holding him firmly in place. Then he parts his lips, and simply breathes in.

The first thing Kurt experiences is relief, almost like he has been waiting for this to happen for a very long time. Which isn’t the case. Well, not really. Sure, he has been wondering what it would be like. But he certainly hasn’t been dreaming of kissing the guy who is making his school life a living hell. Yes, he is lonely, but he is not that desperate. But still, he can’t deny the fact that part of him is enjoying this. Because a moment later he feels something that can only be described as bliss, quickly followed by a strong wave of satisfaction, almost like he has been starving for weeks and he finally found something to appease his hunger.

Everything feels so right, and yet at the same time all wrong. Kurt can tell that his body and mind are struggling with each other, one trying to gain the upper hand over the other. He is trying to sort out his thoughts, trying to make sense of his actions and his emotions, but he simply can’t concentrate. His mind seems to jump from one thought to another, never lingering long enough to give him a chance to get his head around.

In the end it doesn’t matter, because all of the sudden everything stops. The kiss, Kurt’s turmoil of confusing emotions and Karofsky’s breathing. The jock loses his footing and slumps down, landing on the floor in a heap, just lying there, unmoving.

Still dazed from the whole kissing ordeal, Kurt looks down, gaping at seemingly lifeless body.

“Oh God, what have I done?” He cries.

Sure, he still has no idea what just happened, but deep down Kurt knows he is responsible for Karofsky’s condition. For once not caring about his precious clothes, he kneels on the ground. He reaches out, his hands hovering at first, trembling like crazy. He isn’t sure if he is allowed to touch, not after what just happened. But his need to make sure that Karofsky is still alive wins out. He carefully rolls the limp body over and immediately checks for vital signs, sighing with relief when he finds a slow, but steady pulse. Karofsky is out cold, though. His skin is a bit clammy and looks paler than usual, but otherwise he seems fine. Unconscious, but fine. Well, maybe not fine, but at least alive.

Before he can come up with a plan to rectify the situation, Coach Beiste enters the locker room. She doesn’t bother to knock, simply barges in. For a second Kurt wonders if she does that while the football players are changing into their gear, but he doubts that’s the case. True, she is a bit rough around the edges, but unlike Sue Sylvester she isn’t rude on purpose.

“What happened here?” Coach Beiste asks. There is no accusation in her voice, only worry.

Kurt doesn’t want to lie, least of all to her. Ever since she started working at McKinley, she has been nothing but kind to him. And the jocks don’t try anything whenever she is around. Too bad, she can’t always be his saving grace, but maybe one more time. But how can he tell her the truth, when he has no idea what the truth is?

“He … he just fell.” Kurt stammers.

Coach Beiste frowns. Kurt can tell that she has questions about the circumstances behind Karofsky’s sudden collapse but she doesn’t voice them. Instead she moves next to Kurt.

“Did he hit his head?” She asks, checking Karofsky’s pulse. She too lets out a relieved sigh.

“I don’t know.” Kurt answers quietly.

“Okay.” She says, pondering for a few seconds. “Here is what we do. You will go to nurse Walsh and tell her to come here. I will call an ambulance and notify the principal Figgins.”

Kurt nods in agreement, getting on his feet. He is still shaky, not physically, but mentally, wrecked with tension and guilt. He hates Karofsky, sure, but hurting him has never been his intention. He is almost at the door, when Coach Beiste calls out his name.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure David is fine.”

Kurt stares at her. He doesn’t know how, but something tells him what she really wanted to tell him is, ‘Whatever happened here, it’s not your fault.’

But maybe that’s just wishful thinking.


	2. Silly question, smart answer

Kurt sits on the cot in the nurse’s office, staring at the full-sized mirror on the opposite wall.

He wonders why that thing is in here, what kinda purpose it serves. It’s not like this is a dressing room. Then again, he doesn’t really care, but it gives him something to do while he is waiting for his dad to pick him up.

He doesn’t want to be here. Of course, he doesn’t. And after what he did, he feels like he doesn’t deserve be cared for. But Nurse Walsh doesn’t take no for an answer. Unlike Mr. Schuster’s ex-wife she is a real nurse who takes her job very seriously. A simple “I’m fine” doesn’t work on her.

Neither does the opposite.

Predictably, some students tried to test her in the beginning, without success. She isn’t fooled easily, especially not by bad excuses. She does this weird thing, where she looks at you like she is reading your mind or something. Which is impossible, sure, but somehow she always seems to know if you are lying or not.

Under normal circumstances, Kurt wouldn’t have put his theory to a test. But today all bets are off. He tries his best to convince her that he doesn’t need rest or his father to come and pick him up, but he fails miserably. She insists in a firm tone that he has to stay in the office for her return or his father’s arrival. Whichever comes first.

So Kurt just sits there, staring at himself in the mirror.

Sure, he always takes pride in his physical appearance. Some may say he is spending too much time and effort, not to mention too much money, on his looks. But hey, what’s wrong about taking care of oneself? Just because he is a guy doesn’t mean he has to be an unwashed, unkempt pig. The jocks may think it’s an attractive look, but Kurt certainly disagrees. But that still doesn’t mean he is obsessively vain.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

For the umpteenth time Kurt examines his reflection, still coming up with the same conclusion.

He looks like crab.

And he feels like it, too. But for some reason he is not hungry anymore. The physical weakness he felt the entire day, actually for the last two weeks, is gone. He feels strong and healthy. He wonders if it’s just temporary. Or maybe a fluke. But for now he takes it for what it is. A blessing.

Nevertheless, he still thinks he looks terrible. His hair is disheveled and his clothes are wrinkled. On the other hand, he has to admit that his complexion has never been anywhere near this perfect. He is still pale but his skin certainly looks different. It seems to practically glow with health and vitality, like he just had one of those expensive treatments at the spa downtown, the ones he can only afford every once in a while.

Sure, he is pleasantly surprised. But he is also freaked, because he has no explanation for the sudden change. Well, at least, none that makes any sense. Just this morning he discovered a small pimple on his chin and now it’s completely gone. Like it has never been there in the first place, or miraculously disappeared.

And there is more.

His eyes are different.

Depending on his mood, and the light, their color usually varies from murky blue to stormy grey. But right now they are bright blue. Almost luminescent. And he seems to be able see more clearly. Not that he’s ever been in the need for glasses. But he is sitting a few feet away from the mirror, and he can see every detail so clearly like he was standing right in front of it.

It is strange and confusing.

What’s happening to him? Are the sudden changes a result of the attack? Kurt doubts this was a normal reaction to a kiss. But what else could be the reason?

 

\+ + +

 

Suddenly Kurt is pulled out of his musing. Heavy footsteps, accompanied by lighter ones, echo through the hallway. They stop right in front of the nurse’s office.

“What happened to my son?”

Kurt immediately recognizes the voice. It’s loud and demanding, yet warm and full of concern. His dad is here.

“I don’t know for sure.” Nurse Walsh replies. She sounds concerned too, but her voice is much more composed. She might be strict, but she is not heartless. In fact, her bed side manners are impeccable. She always seems to know what to say and how to say it. Never being too condescending, or too rude, simply adapting herself to the situation at hand. It’s a remarkable gift.

Something is weird, though. His dad and Nurse Walsh are still on the other side of the door, but Kurt can hear them perfectly. Maybe because all classes are still in session, and therefore it’s quiet in the hallway. Or maybe something more than his outer appearance has changed. But for now he doesn’t dwell on it. Instead he concentrates on listening in.

“All I know is that something went down in boys’ locker room.” She continues, quickly adding, “But they are both fine. Kurt and David.”

“David, who?” Of course his father doesn’t know the name. Kurt has never mentioned him or anybody else. Of course, he hasn’t. His father has enough on his plate as it is. Like keeping his auto shop running, and making sure every bill gets paid on time. He doesn’t need to know that his son gets bullied, even if it happens on a daily basis. Kurt can handle it. Well, kinda.

“David Karofsky. He is on the football team. Tall and burly, and as far as I know in perfect physical condition. But apparently I was wrong. But then again the flu is currently going around. Nothing serious, but it might explain why David suddenly fainted.”

“What happened?” His father repeats his earlier question, sounding all different now. Still concerned, but somewhat apprehensive, almost like he knows something. But that can’t be. Or can it?

“Maybe you’d better ask your son …” Nurse Walsh suggests, before pressing the handle and opening the door.

Kurt flinches. Not in pretence for hiding the fact that he has been in fact eavesdropping, but for real. Actually, he wants to run and hide, far away so he doesn’t have to deal with the alarmed look on his father’s face.

Sure, he has seen that look before. But that was a long time ago, and under completely different circumstances. Every kid probably knows this kind of look – that mix of shock, fear and realization. The last time Kurt was confronted with that look was when he was ten. He was playing dress up and his father caught him, wearing one of his late mother’s dresses and far too much make-up. But instead of yelling at him, his father pulled him into a fierce hug. He reassured his son that he wasn’t mad or disappointed. After that they had a long heart to heart, talking about Kurt’s sexuality and what it meant.

His father is still somewhat afraid for him, but he long since accepted the fact that Kurt is gay.

The alarmed look his father is wearing now is a little different though. It’s not mere worry about his son’s wellbeing, but worry in general. Like Kurt’s condition, or whatever it is, poses a threat or something to other people.

Kurt swallows hard. His stomach congeals like a frozen lump, and there is a ringing in his ears. Kurt knows the signs. He is close to having a panic attack. He should be used to them by now, having them for years, ever since his mother died. But they still scare the crap out of him.

His father knows. He knows what it is wrong with him. And he is afraid. Afraid of his own son.

Kurt feels dizzy, sick to his stomach, barely noticing that someone is talking to him. It’s Nurse Walsh. She asks him if he is okay. Kurt nods numbly and gets on his feet, barely catching himself from stumbling. Once again he is trembling like a leaf. He mumbles a quick thank-you and goodbye to the nurse, grabs his bag and practically runs from the office.

His father catches up with him on the parking lot. Kurt hands him the keys to his Navigator without being asked. It’s better this way. He is too anxious and far too unstable to drive himself.

His dad doesn’t comment. He simply takes the keys and gets behind the wheel, only waits until Kurt finishes fastening his seat belt, and then he starts the car.

 

\+ + +

 

The drive home is silent.

Silent and uncomfortable.

Kurt can tell that his father wants to say something, but going by the way he is shifting in his seat and glancing at him every now and then, it’s obvious that he is struggling to find the right words. And since Kurt isn’t in the mood to talk, he doesn’t push his dad, like he normally does, when he acts this way. Right now, for the first time ever, Kurt is afraid of what he might say or ask.

Traffic is light at this time of hour and they make it home in record time. As soon as his father parks his car in the driveway, Kurt is out, making a beeline for the house. All he wants right now is to escape, to get to his room, maybe throw up, and then crawl into his bed and never come out, ever again.

But his dad manages to stop him just before he reaches the stairs.

“Stop it right there. We really need to talk, Son.” His voice is calm and steady, but Kurt can still detect a slight tremor. It’s hard to tell what’s causing it. Shortness of breath, dread or simple determination to get to the bottom of things. Probably a combination of all three.

Even though he wants nothing more than to leave and hide in his room, Kurt knows his dad won’t let him go until he tells him something. And quite frankly, he can't just brush him off. He loves and respects his dad too much to treat him this way. He owns him an answer, some sort of explanation. With a sigh he turns around, facing his dad.

“Karofsky cornered me. We were … um … arguing. And then he …” Kurt stops midsentence. Well, more like mid sob. He can tell he is close to losing it. And sure, crying would be a relief, but also a clear sign of how much he is freaked out by all this. And he can't have that. And he can’t tell his father the truth. He just can’t. “… and then he just collapsed.”

“But that’s not all.” It’s a statement as well as an accusation. Clearly, his dad knows that he is keeping something important from him. He eyes him for a moment, or two, gaging his son’s reaction. But Kurt stays silent. He can tell his dad wants to push it, to make him talk, but then he simply concedes with a sigh. “Fine, if you don’t want to talk to me, maybe you’ll talk to somebody else. I’m going to call Eli.”

Kurt is completely taken aback.

He hasn’t seen his uncle in years. In fact, he hasn’t seen or heard from him since his mother’s funeral. Why does his dad think he will talk to Eli but not to him? Sure, his uncle is a great guy. Smart and funny, and very insightful. And given that he is bisexual he is certainly someone who can relate to Kurt's issues. Well at least some of them. But this? How can he be of assistance with this? Dropping a guy with the touch of his lips? It’s … freaky.

“Fine.” Kurt agrees, but only to appease his dad. “Can I go to my room now?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Without another word Kurt turns and bolts.

 

\+ + +

 

As soon as the door to his room closes behind him, Kurt breaks down.

He starts crying, hard, his body shaking uncontrollably with tremors. Keeping his emotions bottled up never works for him. He always brakes down sooner or later, but only when he is alone. Letting people see how much things get to, how fragile he truly is – emotionally speaking – that’s just something he tries to avoid at all costs. And mostly he succeeds.

Kurt knows his dad would go after Karofsky if he knew that the jock practically forced himself on his son. But then again, maybe he would be the one in trouble if his Dad knew what happened afterwards. And it’s not like he’d put up much of a fight. In fact, he’d enjoyed it. More than he likes to admit.

The thought makes him sick. How could he enjoy being kissed by the boy he hates? With a groan of self-disgust he gets on his feet, shedding his clothes as he goes into his bathroom.

He desperately needs a hot shower. He feels dirty. For more than one reason.

The shower doesn’t really help, though. Kurt is still shaking when he leaves his bathroom to put on fresh underwear and a clean t-shirt. He is still feeling sick. And there are still tears running down his face. In one word – his emotions are still in turmoil. Sniffling, he crawls into his bed, pulling the thick blanket over his head.

Maybe, when he wakes up, this whole day will turn out to be nothing but a bad dream.

Maybe.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt is woken from a light slumber by a soft knock on his door.

“Come in.” He mumbles. His voice is hoarse from sleep and all the crying. He barely slept an hour.

The door opens and a dark haired guy pokes his head into the room. “Hey, gorgeous.”

“Uncle Eli.” Kurt greets back, rubbing his eyes. He slowly sits up in his bed, having no intention to leave it just yet.

“Please don’t call me uncle. It sounds like I’m old and creepy. And I’m neither. Just call me Eli.” His uncle insists, more or less playfully, stepping inside the room, closing the door behind him. And he has a point. Eli still looks like he was in his mid twenties, even though he has to be close to forty, considering his parents’ age. Lucky guy.

“Okay. Eli.” Kurt replies, grumpily.

Eli simply ignores his disrespectful behavior. Instead he saunters over to Kurt’s desk, pulls the chair around to face the bed and takes a seat. “Wow, look at you. You’ve really grown into yourself.”

“If you say so.” Kurt shrugs.

“So your father tells me something happened in school today. Wanna talk about it?” Eli asks, getting right to the point. And why shouldn’t he? After all, Kurt has made it very clear that he isn’t in the mood for chitchat.

“Not really. But since I know he specifically called you to talk to me, I don’t have another choice, do I?”

“You always have a choice. No one can force you to do anything.” Eli states with utter conviction.

“Right.” Kurt scoffs. “Like some jock, who successfully has been hiding his secret crush from me and everybody else by pushing me around, throwing slushies at me and calling me names, only to end up pressing me against a locker and kissing me against my will? Yeah, no one is forcing me to do anything.”

“I’m sorry about that. I really am. But it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Kurt frowns.

“Considering what you are, I’m surprised he didn’t act on his feelings earlier. It was bound to happen sooner or later. This jock, whoever he is, didn’t stand a chance.”

“So, it’s true then. I’m truly a freak.” Kurt exclaims, throwing up his arms.

“You are not a freak.” Eli retorts, passionately. “What you are is fae.”

“Fae? As in fairy? How is that any better?” Kurt snaps back.

“Not a fairy.” Eli says, rolling his eyes. “Fae. It’s the name of our species. Like homo sapiens.”

“So what, I’m not human?”

“No, you are not. You are a succubus. Like me.” He states proudly, his eyes blazing bright blue.


	3. Minor details, important lesson

Kurt’s head is still reeling.

Even now, three days later.

Of course, he has still trouble coming to terms with this new reality. And how can he not? There is this whole other species living amongst humans without anyone being the wiser. And he is one of them. A succubus. A freaking sex demon who feeds on people’s life force and sexual pleasure. Well not solely. Eli made it very clear that he still needs to ingest normal food. Which is good, considering he is still a virgin and doesn’t have anyone to feed on, one way or the other.

And speaking of Eli.

As it turns out he isn’t Kurt’s uncle. More like a distant cousin. And he is almost one hundred and fifty years old. It takes him a few minutes to get over the initial shock, but after that Kurt eagerly listens to Eli’s life story. Only the short version of it, though. So far he faked his death four times, getting new identities each and every time, but always making sure to stay close to his kin. To keep an eye on them. To watch out for them. And if necessary to step in and help when a new succubus is born.

Like he is doing right now with Kurt.

It’s remarkable, astonishing and absolutely crazy. But it’s his new life. And apparently, if he sticks to a steady diet – of sucking other people’s life force and whatnot – he could, in theory, live forever. It’s a strange thought, but also very intriguing.

And then there is his dad.

He knew. He knew there was a possibility that Kurt could be a succubus. Or turn into one, more precisely. And he didn’t say anything. Of course, Kurt is mad, but Eli comes right to his defense.

“Don’t blame him. Your father was sworn to secrecy.”

“By whom?” Kurt demands.

“Your mother.”

“Did she … was she like me?”

“No. She wasn’t. But she knew there was a chance you might be one of us. A slight chance, but still a chance. See, in our line only men inherit the gene. And since you are the first male, you were naturally on my radar.” Eli explains. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been keeping an eye on you for years. I’m sorry I stayed away. But I had. My presence might have accelerated the process and your mother wanted to leave it up to fate. Anyway, before Elisabeth died, she filled your father in. With my permission. He had to know what to expect, just in case. But he also had to keep his mouth shut. See, discretion is our main rule. Humans don’t know about us unless someone screws up or they are family.”

“We are not born like this?”

“Yes and no. We are born with the gene, but there is no test to find out if you have it. And unfortunately to this day nobody figured out what exactly triggers the change. But studies show that growing up around other fae plays a vital role. That’s why shape shifters almost always change. They live in packs and rarely ever mate with humans. You could say their blood is purer than ours. As for the rest of, we simply turn … or if you like, show our true nature between the age of twelve and seventeen.”

“So I almost dodged the bullet?”

“Yes. But I’m glad you didn’t.” Eli admits with glee in his eyes. “You are the first one in our family since me. It’s nice to have family again, a real family, someone I can truly relate to. And yes, Kurt, I know this is a lot to take in. But you will get used to it. And believe me, in time you’ll even start to love it.”

“I doubt that.” Kurt snorts.

“Forget about your first time. It was bad, I know. That kid stole your first kiss. And that’s something that doesn’t fly with our kind. A succubus always dictates the rules, not the other way around. What you did, knowingly or unknowingly, wasn’t your fault. Your instincts just kicked in. You were already mid-change. What happened couldn’t be prevented.”

“But what if I really hurt someone next time? What if I can’t stop and kill someone?” Kurt presses. As much as he is glad to discover that he suddenly moved from prey to hunter, he is scared.

“But you won’t.” Eli sounds so sure. Kurt really wants to believe him. But he barely even knows the guy. “I’ll teach you everything.”

“You’ll teach me … everything?”

“Not that. I’m a succubus, not a pervert. I’ll leave your sexual awakening to someone else. But I can show you how to feed on someone else’s chi in a safe way. But it’s just a precaution though. I cannot be around the whole time. You will have to take suppressants, at least until you’ve completed your education.”

“Suppressants?” Kurt wrinkles his nose. He hates any kind of medication. He rarely ever needs to take anything, but when he does, he always gets nauseous. “And what do you mean with completing my education? I can’t go back to McKinley.”

“Of course not. Lucky for you, there is a school not far from here for people like us. Let me make a quick phone call. I’m sure I’ll get you in by next Monday.”

 

\+ + +

 

And true to his word, Eli arranges everything within a couple of hours.

It’s amazing, and kinda intimidating. But Kurt doesn’t complain, though. As long as he doesn’t have to go back to McKinley he is happy. Even if it means moving away from his home and into a dorm room.

But Eli is right – he cannot be around all the time. And his dad, as much as he tries to be supportive, is not exactly qualified to help him through this. He isn’t fae. He can sympathize, sure, and he does, but he will never truly understand what it means. Therefore his options to render assistance are limited.

Needless to say, his dad isn't happy about that. And Kurt gets it. Sort of. Eli is doing what his father is supposed to do. Well, what he thinks he is supposed to do. Take care of everything, arranging his transfer and talking to the headmaster. And maybe he is right. It's his job as a father. But wanting something and being able to do something are often two entirely different things. And sometimes showing support in words is enough to let the other person know how much you care.

Kurt tells his dad exactly that and proves his point by giving him a big, crushing hug, while whispering in his ear that he is still and always will be his number one. Apparently that's everything his dad needed to hear. Since then he is less angry with Eli for taking charge, but it still bothers him a little.

Kurt still has to take one final trip to his old high school, though. But only to empty his locker and say goodbye to his glee club, nothing more. He can handle that. He hopes.

It’s Friday, so Kurt is fairly certain, everything will go without a hitch. Karofsky was released from the hospital the day before, but he isn’t allowed to go back to school yet. And anyway, he isn’t going alone. Eli volunteers to accompany him. His Dad offered to go with him, of course, but something came up at the shop and he had to take off.

Well, sometimes, timing truly sucks.

They are just about to leave the house, when Eli grabs Kurt’s arm and pulls him around. His stare is intense, scrutinizing.

“You are on edge.” He states, matter-of-factly. “I can tell. Maybe you should feed.”

“I just had breakfast.” Kurt points out. Sure, he just had a bowl of cereal with fruit and a cup of chamomile tea, but that’s what he usually has. Well, maybe not the tea, but still. He isn’t hungry.

“I’m not talking about food.” Eli clarifies.

Kurt stares at him for a moment, before he finally understands what his uncle, cousin, or whatever is proposing.

“Now?”

“Why not? I promised to teach you, didn't I? Maybe you don’t need it right now, but feeding on my chi will definitely help calming down your nerves. Just see it as a lesson, or a precaution, whatever makes you more comfortable. But we are doing this.” Eli declares. Kurt doesn’t even consider arguing with him.

“Okay, how does it work?” Kurt asks, biting his lip.

Eli smirks. “No need to be nervous. I will keep it PG. Promise. Let's sit down for this. Believe me. It’s better that way. A real feeding can be quite overwhelming. Well, at least in the early days.” He says, clearly speaking from experience.

Kurt follows Eli back into the kitchen. He is glad that they don't do it in the living room, on the couch, where his father enjoys watching his games and occasionally falls asleep on. Doing it there would be … awkward. But doing it in the kitchen, where they usually eat, as funny as it may sound, makes more sense. Well, at least it makes the whole situation a little less weird.

Eli pulls two chairs away from the table, turning them around to face each other and sits down in one of them. With a wave of his hand he motions for Kurt to take a seat in the other one. Kurt follows the silent instruction.

“Okay, first things first.” Eli starts, leaning back in the seat. Clearly, he has no intention to get started right away. Which is a relief, because Kurt is nowhere near ready. “You don't have to worry about hurting me. I know how to stop you if something goes wrong. Which is very unlikely to happen, since I'm a willing participant and you are obviously disinclined to do this.

“Don’t get me wrong. Things can get out of hand if you don’t know what you are doing. Which is why that jock fainted when you fed off him. You took too much, too fast.” Eli states. Kurt can’t detect even the slightest hint of blame in his voice. But he still cringes, remembering what happened that day. Only the knowledge that David is fine, though still recovering, keeps him in the seat and not taking flight.

“Like I said before. Not your fault. He cornered you. But more importantly he forced himself on you.” Eli growls. Kurt still hasn’t told his Dad about that. And going by Eli’s outrage regarding that matter he never will. “Your reaction was only natural. It was self-defense. Sure, in general, our kind is non-violent. In fact, we abhor any kind of violent behavior. You know the saying ‘I’m a lover not a fighter’? Well, it pretty much describes us. But it doesn’t mean we are defenseless. In fact, we are anything but powerless. With enough practice we can easily manage to drop a room full of people without raising a hand. Neat, I know. And terrifying. But it’s a fact. And the rest of the fae know it. That’s why they respect us, even though we look like … well the way we do.”

Kurt smiles a bit. There is no way he can deny it. He likes the sound of being a force to be reckoned with. People always seem to underestimate him. Thinking just because he looks like a girl – which is so not true – he is weak and powerless. So what if pretty is a more accurate term to describe him than handsome? So what if he has delicate features and no facial hair? His body is still toned. People just don’t know it, because he hides it under layers of clothes.

But clearly, looks can be deceiving.

“I know. Most people think they can control us. But it’s actually the other way around.” Eli’s smirk turns wicked for a moment, but he drops it quickly. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression, though. Succubi aren’t the controlling types. Sure, we can teach people who think they are better than us a lesson. But we never use our gift to dominate. Well, maybe in the bedroom …”

Kurt ignores Eli’s blatant innuendo. By now he is used to it. Well, more or less. He still blushes like crazy whenever Eli talks about sex. “Okay, I get it. With great power comes great responsibility.”

“Quoting Spiderman, I’m impressed. I didn’t know you were into comics.”

“I’m not. But I saw the movies. James Franco …” Kurt sighs dreamily. 

“I know. He’s a cutie. And so is Kirsten Dunst.” Eli smirks, before sobering up again. “But you are right. Having an extraordinary ability is great, but it isn’t enough. You need to understand how it is working to control it. I will always be there if you need me. But obviously I can’t be there every day. You need to learn how to get along without me.”

“But you said I will have to take suppressants.” Kurt points out.

“You will. Dalton doesn’t exactly condone rampant behavior. Obviously, you can’t just go around feeding on people whenever you feel like it. Sure, most fae are strong enough to endure a feeding process, without suffering any long lasting side effects. And most of them will forgive you, hell, they will even enjoy it. But one controlled feeding won’t teach how to make humans willing and pliable. It won’t teach you how to make them forget as soon as it happened. Acquiring that particular skill takes time, and a lot of practice. It will be part of your special education. Aside from your usual studies, like English and math, you will learn what it means to be fae. You will learn how to maintain control even when you are starving, how to blend in among humans without causing any suspicion, and many things more.

“But enough talk. Back to business.” Eli says, clapping his hands together. Clearly, he is looking forward to his lesson. Kurt, on the other hand, is not. His heart starts beating like crazy and his hands get sweaty. In a word – he is nervous like hell.

Eli reaches out, taking both of his hands in his. “Look at me, Kurt. You trust me, right?”

Kurt nods, jerkily.

“Good. And just so you know the feeling is mutual. There is no need to be nervous or scared. Just take a deep breath, center yourself and relax.”

Kurt tries. He really does. But it doesn’t seem to work. And Eli clearly notices.

“Okay. Let’s try something else. Close your eyes. Come on, just do it.”

Again, Kurt does what he is told.

“Better?”

“Yes.” And it is. Not directly looking at Eli, having his eyes scrutinizing his every reaction, helps.

“Good. Here, put your hands on my face.” Eli says, slowly guiding Kurt’s movements. His voice is soft, and calm, like a soothing balm. “Yes, just like this. Keep them there. Now, don’t panic. I will do the same to you.”

Kurt is glad for the warning. Otherwise he might have actually freaked. Eli’s hands are warm and soft. Clearly, he takes great care of himself. Just like he does. Yet another thing they have in common. Kurt further relaxes as Eli carefully cradles his head in his hands.

“Okay. You are doing great. Now, open your mouth, just a bit. And keep on breathing. Slow and steady, in and out. Like me.”

Kurt obeys, matching his breathing pattern with Eli’s.

“Good, just like that. Now reach inside yourself, dig deep, look for the feeling of pure hunger. Or huge appetite. Maybe think of fresh brewed coffee or baked goods. How it makes you feel. How it makes your mouth water. Yes, that’s it. Now let yourself go. Just inhale …”

Eli suddenly stops giving helpful instructions, falling silent. Kurt can tell that he is fine. His grip remains the same, secure yet affectionate, his thumbs gently caressing his jaw. It’s an intimate gesture sure, but not as weird as he feared at first. It’s comforting.

And then something is happening. Kurt can feel energy passing between them. He doesn’t dare to open his eyes, though, afraid to look and freak out. But more importantly he doesn’t want to break the connection, interrupt the process. Because here and now, everything feels just … right. He stops exhaling, simply sucks in the energy. Eli doesn’t move just allows Kurt to take his fill. His chi tastes sweet and rich, full of life. No pun intended. It’s without the doubt the best thing Kurt has ever tasted. He wants to keep going, overindulge himself like he sometimes dies with chocolate chip cookies, but a voice in the back of his head cautions him, telling him he took enough and needs to stop. As much as he wants to simply ignore it and continue, he decides to take heed of the warning.

With a satisfied sigh, Kurt lets go, effectively cutting the connection. He drops his hands and slumps back. Eli was right. Sitting down was a good idea. Sure, he’s pleasantly sated, but he also feels a bit dizzy. Like he is riding a high, or something.

“Wow.” He breathes, slowly opening his eyes, only to find Eli grinning at him like a loon.

“Congratulations. You’ve completed your first real feeding.” Eli exclaims. His eyes are glowing bright blue, probably mirroring Kurt’s. “You did great. And see, no harm done. I’m completely fine. In fact, you are a natural at this.”

Kurt blushes, feeling slightly uncomfortable again. He doesn’t get complements very often. “Thanks.”

“No, need to thank me, hon. I’m just telling the truth.” Eli replies, shrugging. Then he gets on his feet. “So, now that we took care of business, I’m ready to leave. How about you?”

“Yes, I think I’m ready too now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome ;-)


	4. Cold farewell, warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: New Directions Bashing.

“What do you mean, you are leaving? You can’t leave. Not this close to sectionals. We need you.”

Kurt isn’t really surprised that Rachel is only worried about losing a glee member. After all they’ve never been friends. Not even close. In fact, no one in Glee Club is her friend. They tolerate her, because she has a great voice and she is their best chance to win competitions. But that’s as far as it goes. And being the self-centered bitch she is, Rachel doesn’t notice or care if nobody likes her. As long as she is the star, she is happy.

“I have to.” Kurt replies, calmly, evenly. “Things have changed. It’s not safe for me here anymore.”

It’s more or less the truth. But if he learned one thing in the last few days, it’s how to keep a secret without lying. And it’s not like he owns any of them the truth.

Not even Mercedes.

“Where are you going?” The black girl asks.

Kurt can tell she is disappointed that he didn’t come to her first. For some reason she still seems to think they are best friends. But they are not. Best friends do more than go on occasional shopping tours. Best friends talk about more than the newest gossip. A best friend would have realized how much he has been suffering.

“I’m transferring to Dalton Academy. On Monday.”

“Dalton Academy? That’s the boarding school in Westerville, right? I’ve heard of it.” Matt muses. Kurt eyes the shy football player for a few seconds, but he cannot detect any sign that he knows something more.

And it’s not like Dalton Academy is top secret.

Well, okay, maybe its purpose, but not its location.

While Eli was busy making arrangements, Kurt took the opportunity to google his future school and home. Dalton has a surprisingly large homepage, consisting of a few pictures of the grounds and the building, their current curriculum and a long list of after-school activities, an application form … the whole shebang. But according to Eli it’s just a front. Better to show humans something than have them speculate.

“A private school? Isn’t that kinda expensive? How can your Dad afford it?” Mercedes inquires.

There is no real concern in her voice, only hope. Hope that the money would run out sooner rather than later and he would have no choice but to come back here. How nice.

True, money has been an issue at first. For about ten seconds. But Eli simply waved his hand when Kurt brought up the subject. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of the tuition.” Naturally, his Dad wasn’t thrilled about the idea of somebody else paying for his son’s education. In fact, he and Eli had a heated discussion about it. But in the end they came to an agreement. They would split the costs in half. “To keep up appearances.” His Dad called it. And Eli agreed, more or less.

“I’m on a partial scholarship.” Kurt offers, hoping that information, though it’s false, is enough to get Mercedes of his back. And it seems to do the trick. Apparently she can’t come up with something else to say.

But Rachel isn’t done.

“Do they have a glee club? Oh my god, are you going to be our competition?” She squeaks.

It’s kinda funny that she’s freaking out over the prospect that he could be her rival. Clearly, she knows exactly he is just as talented as she is, if not more. It’s funny, but also really annoying. Kurt wants to slap her. Or at least give her a piece of his mind. But Santana is the quicker draw.

“Cut it out, midget.” She snaps at Rachel. “Sure, with a unique voice like his, Kurt could easily be the star in any glee club if he ever gets the chance to show his talent. But I doubt that’s his motivation. Although, I would totally understand if it were …”

Kurt is stunned. Santana usually hasn’t anything nice to say, to anybody. The only exception is Brittany, her (secret) girlfriend.

“But why now?” Rachel whines.

“Are you serious?” Kurt snarls, finally losing his composure. “Even you can’t be that blind. Or do you simply not care? Karofsky has been making my life a living hell. For years. And yes, I know each one of you has been at the end of a slushy more than once. And it’s nasty and demeaning. But the things he did to me went further. I simply can’t take it anymore. The name calling, the violence … the constant fear. I had to make a choice.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped. We are your friends.” Tina chimes in. Artie, who is sitting right next to her, is nodding confirmatively, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“Friends?” Kurt snorts. “Nobody here is friends with anyone. Not really. Well, except for those two.” He points at Santana and Brittany. Both girls smile at him. Well, one of them smiles. The other one grins and winks at him, clearly having a hard time to contain her mirth. “We are just a band of misfits who happen to like music and singing. Well, that’s not even true. Half of the club is only here because they have to, not because they really want to be.”

Finn and Puck duck their head. In fact, ever since the argument started they have been looking at anything but him. Understandably. Before they joined the glee club, they too had been taking their frustration out on him. On a daily basis. And to this day they didn’t feel the need to apologize. Not that Kurt wants or needs their apology, but it would have been a sign. A sign that somebody cares.

“Friends look out for each other. They notice things. And so do teachers.” Kurt turns his head to glare at the person in question.

Mr. Schue opens his mouth, but no words come out. And what could he say? He knows he failed to live up to his responsibilities as teacher and guardian. Not because he doesn’t notice, but because he is always busy with his own agendas, like winning a competition in order to relive his glory days or having yet another screaming match with Sue Sylvester. If Kurt didn’t know it better, he would say there is something going on between those two. After all, as the saying goes, constant teasing is a sign of affection.

“Anyway … I just came here to say goodbye. And to wish you good luck. With sectionals and everything. I’m sure you will do fine without me.”

Nobody says anything in return. No goodbye, no good luck at your new school, no see you. But then again Kurt just yelled at all of them, accusing them of not caring. And apparently he hit a nerve. With a shrug he turns around and leaves the choir room. As soon as he’s through the door the argument starts up again. Not about whether he is right or not, but about who is going to take his place. Predictably, Rachel’s voice is the loudest.

“Well, that went as well as expected.” Kurt sighs when he meets Eli in the hallway.

“It could have gone worse,” Eli points out. “Instead of speaking your mind, you could have sucked them dry. So, I call it a win-win. You got to say your piece and they are still alive.”

Kurt gapes at him in shock. But it only lasts for a moment, before he starts having a laughing fit. Eli immediately joins in. Their combined laughter echoes through the empty hallway.

It’s weird and crazy, but utterly liberating. And a clear signal. He’s done with this part of his life and ready to begin anew. 

“Come on, gorgeous.” Eli says, linking arms with Kurt. “Let’s get some greasy pancakes and a huge milkshake. No argument. We’ll need the energy. We still have a lot of packing to do.”

 

\+ + + + +

 

Having a private meeting with the headmaster usually isn’t pleasant.

But things are definitely different at Dalton Academy.

For one, it’s an all-boys school. And secondly, the headmaster is a woman. A very attractive woman. With the strangest hair Kurt has ever seen. At first her locks looks normal, thick and dark, curling like crazy. But the longer he looks he is certain her curls aren’t exactly curls. They seem to be moving incessantly. And there is no draft in the room.

Kurt tries to be inconspicuous about it, but naturally the headmistress catches him staring and she calls him out on it.

“It’s only natural to be curious.” She says, smiling. Kurt still blushes. “But as you probably know already it’s considered rude to just ask another fae what he or she is.”

She isn’t really rebuking him, just stating a fact. Sort of.

“Some have obvious features, physical characteristics like fur or wings, which makes it easy to determine what they are. But most of us have learned to adept, to conceal our ‘otherness’. Which makes it harder, but it’s also necessary. It helps us to pass as humans. My name is Megan Stone, by the way.” She provides in passing, acting like it’s completely normal to introduce oneself in the middle of the conversation and not at the very beginning. Her casual behavior is a bit strange but Kurt welcomes it. It certainly makes him more comfortable. “And since I know you are in fact too polite to ask, I’m just going to show you what I am. You are actually very lucky, Kurt. Only succubi are impervious to my ability. Nobody else is.”

Headmistress Chase smirks widely. It’s a bit creepy. She doesn’t stand up, though, but stays seated behind the large mahogany desk. Her eyes kinda glaze over. The color disappears from them, slowly but surely, until there is nothing left of the deep brown, and they become completely translucent.

And then her curls begin to move in earnest. Like they are waking up. And they are. Suddenly numerous snakes start to wriggle and writhe on her head, clearly enjoying the opportunity to move about freely.

“You are Medusa.” Kurt gasps, immediately drawing the snakes’ attention towards him. They snap their heads around and look at him. Well, actually, they are glaring at him. And then they start hissing.

“Very good. Yes, I’m a Gorgon.” She confirms, sounding just as proud as Eli did. Apparently that’s a thing. Feeling proud of one’s heritage. Unfortunately Kurt doesn’t feel the same way. Well, at least not yet. Maybe one day.

“But your stare … isn’t it supposed to turn people into stone?” Kurt wonders out loud. What a weird coincidence that her name is in fact Stone? But maybe it isn’t a coincidence. Maybe she chose it on purpose. He doesn’t ask her about it, though.

“It does. Within seconds. But like I said it doesn’t work on a succubus.” She says, reaching up to pet her hair – well her snakes. Their hissing lessens but it doesn’t cease completely. “I know, my pretties. It’s strange that he doesn’t submit to our power. But it’s okay. He doesn’t mean us any harm.”

She sounds less upset than her snakes, which are still glaring at him in contempt, before settling back into their immobile state, but it’s still there. The disappointment, the uneasiness, the feeling of failure. And Kurt understands, in a way. It’s like when he tries to hit a high F, the note he can easily master, and he fails for some weird reason. It really sucks when something like this happens. Especially when you are competing with Rachel for lead position …

“Anyway, it’s a great skill to have. Especially for someone in my position. And believe me I have no scruples using it if a student acts up and needs a time-out.” She grins. Kurt is lost for words. The way she is talking about using her gift, all nonchalant and carefree, is certainly inspiring, but also kinda scary. And she seems to sense that. “Don’t worry, Kurt. It’s only temporary. Depending on each person’s physique the petrificaction can last between ten minutes and two hours. And there are no side effects. Okay maybe, a little stiffness, but that’s to be expected, right?”

“I guess,” Kurt mutters.

“You are wondering what it means for you, aren’t you?” The headmistress prompts, cocking her head.

“Yes,” he confesses.

“That’s good. You are still showing me respect even though you impervious to my power.” She approves, sounding pleasantly surprised though. Obviously, she has been expecting a complete different reaction from him. “That means I don’t have to think of something else to keep you in line.”

“No, you don’t.” Kurt agrees at once. As far as he is concerned, working freezing power or not, she does a great job intimating people.

The headmistress smiles at him. This time it’s soft and warm. Then she picks up a booklet and hands it to him.

“This is our rule book.” She explains. “You can read it later. But read it carefully.”

“I will.” Kurt promises.

“Eli probably already filled you in on the basics. No feeding, no violence and no using your powers against each other. And as you can see by the thinness of the book, we don’t have a lot of other rules here. But the rules that do exist have to be followed by everyone. Without exception.”

Kurt nods in understanding.

“Unlike other boarding schools, and most parents, we don’t enforce night-time curfew. If you think two hours sleep a night is enough, that’s fine. As long as you do your homework and show up for your classes in time, and respect your other classmates’ schedules, nobody will say or do anything.”

Kurt nods again, not bothering to tell her that aside from the fact he’s religiously keeping up with his nightly moisturizing ritual he does make sure to get at least six hours of sleep a night. But it’s still good to know that the school isn’t enforcing a curfew. Who knows, maybe he will have to work through the night to finish a project? Or maybe, he will have something else to keep him up … or someone …

“And since everyone here is fae, no humans are allowed to visit.” She continues, really stressing that point. Of course, Kurt already knows that. Otherwise his Dad would be sitting right next to him now, like he offered. “On weekends you are free to leave the premises, to meet your friends and visit your family.”

Kurt is glad to hear that. Not that he has any friends to visit, but he is definitely going to miss his Dad. And vice versa. Spending his weekends in Lima is a done deal. Actually, it’s a prerequisite, as far as his Dad is concerned. And so are daily phone calls.

“But from what I’ve been told, there is one rule that might be more significant for you than all the others.” She states, a shadow falling over her face. “Here at Dalton we have a no-bullying-policy. If anyone gives you grief, about anything, come to me or another teacher and we will take care of it. Understood?”

“Understood,” Kurt agrees, his voice slightly breaking. It’s overwhelming how much things are different at Dalton. Sure, there are house rules, as expected, but clearly Headmistress Stone takes her job much more seriously than Figgins. She cares about everybody.

“Good. I’m sure after reading the book you’ll have more questions. Don’t hesitate to voice them, as silly as you might think they are. We are here to help you adjust and learn. All of us, the staff and the other students.” She emphasizes.

“I will.”

“Good,” The headmistress repeats, stressing the words. Then she leans over to pick up a big folder. “Okay, time to move on to next topic. Let’s see which classes are best suited for you.”

 

\+ + +

 

They spend the next hour going over Kurt’s schedule.

In great detail.

Again something that sets Dalton apart from McKinley.

Megan Stone makes it very clear that she is impressed with his notes, complimenting him again and again. After the third time Kurt is sure, she does it on purpose, just to see him squirm in discomfort and blush in embarrassment. Maybe it’s part of her usual methods, teaching him how to be more comfortable, how to take pride in his achievements. But it isn’t working. And why should it? Getting good grades isn’t that hard, if you pay enough attention and do your homework. But keeping them is. And given the fact that she is putting him almost exclusively in advanced classes, she might soon change her mind about his achievements.

After they are finished scheduling his regular classes, they talk about the other ones.

At least twice a week Kurt has to go to a course called ‘Fae Studies’. Or ‘Fae 101’ as the students call it. There is no ‘Fae 102’ or ‘103’. Well, there is. It’s called life after school. This is simply a class where all students learn about Fae history and their own specific genus. And according to Headmistress Stone it’s mostly an informal get-together, but it’s also mandatory.

“If you skip math, once, or twice, we might overlook that, but failing to attend ‘Fae 101’ is not an option.” She stresses the fact with a stern look on her face. “There is a course twice a day, even on weekends. You can choose the time as it fits into your schedule. But you will grace them with your presence.”

“I will.” Kurt promises, taking a mental note to never cross the Headmistress. True, her power doesn’t work on him, but something tells him, her bark is in fact worse than her bite. And why should he skip the one class that is probably going to teach him the most?

“I know you fed recently. And that’s good, because our healer Dr. Chase is out of town for today. But you will have to meet up with him tomorrow to go over your medication. And in the afternoon you have a private meeting with our counselors. Eric and his twin sister Stephanie are leading the “Fae” classes. See which one you’re most comfortable with and then decide which class you will to go to.”

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

“Come in.” The headmistress calls out.

The door opens and a boy with brown hair and eyes steps into the office. He is a head smaller than Kurt, but more heavily built. Not by much, but the difference is still noticeable.

“Ah, Blaine. Right on time, as always.” Megan Stone comments. “Blaine Anderson meet Kurt Hummel, our newest resident.”

“Nice to meet you, Kurt.” It’s not an empty phrase. Blaine really seems to mean it, going by the warm, honest smile on his face. 

“Same here,” Kurt replies, offering the dark-haired boy a small smile in return.

“Well, I think we are done here.” The Headmistress declares. Then she stands up and walks around the table, handing Kurt his schedule. “Unless you have more questions?”

Kurt shakes his head, getting up as well. “Not at the moment.”

“Very well. Just remember, my door is always open. Blaine is going to show you around now and take you to your room.”

“Okay.”

“Well, it’s really nice to meet you, Kurt.” She says, holding out her hand. Kurt takes it without hesitation, shaking it once. “And since I didn’t say it earlier, I’m going to do say now. Welcome to Dalton.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: More Blaine/Kurt and of course Kurt meets Sebastian for the first time. And as always, comments are highly welcome ;-)


	5. Potential friend, would-be enemy

Kurt follows Blaine out of the headmistress’ office.

For a second it looks like the dark-haired boy wants to take his hand, but then all of the sudden decides against it. Kurt is glad, though. Sure, Blaine seems to be a nice guy and he is very attractive. But Kurt barely knows him. And walking down the hallway holding hands, even though it's empty and no one is there to see them, would definitely send the wrong signal. That Kurt is ready and comfortable with that simple, yet intimate gesture. And he is neither.

Whether Blaine is disappointed or not, Kurt cannot tell. He certainly doesn't show it. In fact, the only thing he does show is compassion.

“I know this must be difficult for you. Starting at a new school, moving into a dorm, being away from your family and friends … it's not easy, I know, but I’m sure you’ll fit right in. We are all the same here. Well, not exactly the same, but certainly alike, if you catch my drift.” Blaine winks. There is a certain glee in his eyes, and curiosity, but above all else sincerity. “Dalton is a safe place. For all of us. To learn what we are, how to control ourselves, and most importantly how to live among humans without spilling our secret, even by accident.”

To some people his words might have a hollow ring, but not to Kurt. Blaine isn't just repeating the headmistress' words because he is some sycophant. He truly believes in them. And going by his bouncing gait, he is very happy to be at Dalton.

Kurt simply nods in understanding, but doesn’t say anything in return. Not because he doesn't have anything to say. He has. Quite a lot actually. But now isn’t the right time. He is far too busy taking in his new surroundings.

This place is simply impressive. Spectacular is another word Kurt would use to describe it.

Blaine points out several rooms on the way, but Kurt is sure by the time they’ll reach his dorm room he has forgotten most of them. Sure, he can find his way around any department store without needing assistance, but otherwise he is pretty much a lost cause. He should probably ask for a map, or draw one himself. The building looks huge from the outside, but it is far bigger on the inside.

Like a Tardis.

Blaine keeps on chatting and Kurt tries his best to pay attention. But after the nearly two-hour talk he just had with the headmistress, his mind is already reeling from all the new information. He has trouble concentrating.

But something catches his attention, though.

The choir room.

From the way Blaine is talking about it, it’s obvious that he is a member of the resident glee club. Kurt smirks, remembering Rachel’s words. Sure, he would love to join, and according to Blaine everyone is welcome. But as much as he loves to sing and perform, he knows he needs to concentrate on passing his classes and learning how to fit in. At least for now. On the other hand joining the glee club might things easier …

There are no elevators. Well, there is one, for the service personal. But not for the general usage. They need to take the stairs to get to the dorm rooms. But Kurt doesn’t mind. If he had to carry his luggage, he certainly would, but a nice guy with short spiky hair took it from him upon arrival with the promise to bring everything up to his room.

Three suitcases, two bags and an enormous vanity bag.

Kurt only hopes there will be enough space to put all of his stuff.

Sure, he knew, he didn’t have to bring a lot of his clothes. The school insists on the students wearing a uniform. And it doesn’t look bad as one might suspect. Black with red, a combo he can pull off easily. But still, they only have to wear it during classes and on special occasions. In the afternoons and on the weekends they are free to wear their street clothes.

Like Blaine is doing right now. Dark jeans with a green polo shirt, and to top it off, a white-purple-stripped bow tie. It’s a strange ensemble but it kinda suits him. And he looks completely comfortable in it, like he is always wearing these kinds of outfits. It’s a nice thought. And a welcome change from McKinley. Being able o wear what you like without having to fear that anyone might give you any grief about it.

When they reach the fourth level, Blaine leads Kurt to right, stopping in front of third door.

“Well, here we are. Home, sweet home. ” He announces with a bright smile. Clearly, it’s one of his favorite pastimes. Not that Kurt minds. Blaine has a beautiful smile.

As it turns out, the door isn’t locked. Blaine doesn’t knock either, simply pulls the handle and opens the door. Kurt thinks it’s a bit strange, but doesn’t comment. Maybe respecting other people’s privacy isn’t a big deal here.

With a wave of his hand Blaine gestures Kurt to enter the room first. For some reason it seems more than a mere act of chivalry, but Kurt doesn’t question it. He likes people with manners. Blaine follows but leaves the door open behind him.

The room is surprisingly big. And bright. A large sideboard divides the room exactly in the middle, providing some sort of privacy. There are two single beds, one on each side of the room, as well as a desk and a chair. And like everything he has seen so far, the furniture is of the highest quality. Simple, but elegant. Certainly nothing you could buy at IKEA.

“This is yours.” Blaine points to the left, before turning to right, gesturing to another door. “Through there is the bathroom. You only have to share it with your roommate.”

Kurt is happy to hear that. Even though he has his own bathroom at home, he isn’t unfamiliar sharing one with another person. One other person. But being forced to use a communal bathroom would have been a deal breaker.

“What’s he like?” Kurt asks, pointing to the other side of the room.

“Smythe? He is alright, I guess.” Blaine shrugs. Kurt doesn’t miss the slight undertone in his voice. Blaine notices his frown and hurries to elaborate. “I barely know him. We are not exactly friends. In fact, I don’t think he has any friends here. The only people he hangs out with are Jeff and Nick, but other than them he doesn’t interact much with anyone else.”

Blaine’s vague portrayal doesn’t exactly answer his question. Either his new roommate is a loner or a creep. Or both.

“Is he … am I …” Kurt stutters, not knowing how to put it. Sure, he remembers Blaine’s words from before. That they are all the same and that he is safe. And he wants to believe him, he really does. But after what Blaine just told him, he desperately needs some reassurance. Fortunately, the dark haired boy seems to be able to read him like an open book.

“You are safe with him.” Blaine assures him, his voice strong and firm. “And vice versa. Sebastian can take care of himself, believe me. Just leave him be, and you will be fine. But in case you need any help, I’m in room 302. It’s just one floor down.”

Kurt is stunned by Blaine’s genuine offer to come to his aid and tells him so.

“It’s no big deal. I know how it is to be the new guy.” Blaine remarks dismissively, though his smile and blush tell another story. “Well, I’m going to give you some time to get settled in and unpack you. I guess we will see each other later, at lunch. You can sit with me. I’ll introduce you to some of my friends.”

“I would like that. Thanks, Blaine.”

“You’re very welcome. See you later, Kurt.”

 

\+ + +

 

As soon as Blaine closes the door behind him, Kurt collapses into the nearest chair, which happens to be his.

He is completely exhausted.

Meeting Megan Stone, the headmistress, has been interesting, to say the least. For a person in her position she is actually very pleasant company. A little scary, but pleasant nevertheless, and clearly devoted to all of her charges, not just the ones she deems to be worth the effort.

And then there is Blaine. His kind and cheerful nature, his polite manners, in fact his overall charming personality, not to mention his willingness to take Kurt under his wing, are like a soothing balm to his rattled nerves.

He can easily picture it. Becoming friends with Blaine that is, nothing more.

Well, okay, maybe that too.

But then again, maybe all Blaine has to offer is friendship. Even if his choice of wardrobe clearly indicates that he plays for Kurt’s team, he could still be straight. Or unavailable. Or simply not interested. Any of which would be completely fine with Kurt. He isn’t looking for a boyfriend. On the contrary, considering the new set of circumstances Kurt has no interest whatsoever to start a romantic relationship. With anyone. But finding a friend, a real one, would certainly make the whole integration process that much easier to bear.

And there is something else Kurt doesn’t know about the dark haired boy.

What kind of fae Blaine is. Sure, Eli provided him with a list of possibilities, giving him the cliff notes on the most common fae. But there are too many to be certain. And so far Blaine hasn't provided any helpful hints, like sprouting fur or something along that line. But whatever he is, he certainly cares about Kurt’s wellbeing. And that’s something Kurt truly appreciates. Especially since it sounds like his roommates isn’t very nice.

But then again – Kurt knows how it feels like to be judged by one’s cover.

Maybe Sebastian isn’t that bad.

Maybe he just wants to be left alone.

And Kurt can certainly relate to that too. At McKinley he tried to do the same. He only failed because he didn’t want to hide who he is and what he likes. And maybe Sebastian is doing to same thing. Keeping to himself, but not concealing his nature. Maybe pushing people away is his way of dealing with the situation.

And anyway, it's not like all fae get along famously. That would be great, sure, but virtually impossible. Just like humans they too have their confrontations and conflicts.

According to Eli, there are fae who are very social, living together in large communities, or packs. Like the sídhe, or the shape shifters. They are very territorial and protective of their own kind, but generally speaking they have no reservations interacting with other fae.

And then there are those who prefer solitude, out of their own free will or out of necessity. Most fae with empathic abilities for example, and vampires.

And surprisingly, succubi are part of that group too. Not because they don’t posses any social skills, because they have those. In spades. It’s just safer if they keep their distance from large crowds. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s not unheard of. Whether they intent to or not, succubi can be quite the troublemakers. True, rarely in a bad way, but still. Inciting orgies might be fun, in theory, but the resulting repercussions rarely are. Eli can attest to that. Thankfully, he didn’t go into detail, but he still managed to draw a very vivid picture.

A very vivid, very disturbing picture.

But nevertheless, since it’s sheer impossible to avoid any and all contact with other fae, it’s important to learn how to get along with each other. And that’s why he is here. That and to finish his high school education of course.

 

\+ + +

 

Sitting around, moping and wondering isn’t exactly Kurt MO.

Not when there are things waiting to be done, like unpacking and checking out his new room. But there is one thing he needs to do first.

With renewed vigor Kurt gets on his feet, reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He hits one on speed dial and waits, but not for long. His dad answers on the second ring.

“Well, it’s about time. I was just about to get in the car and drive over there.”

“Which would be a complete waste of time, and gas. You know, you are not allowed here.” Kurt reminds him.

“And you know those stupid rules won’t stop me.” His dad retorts. He is trying his best to abide by the new set of rules, but that doesn’t mean he likes them. In fact, when it comes to his son’s safety, there is nothing he wouldn’t do. Even if it meant, storming a house full of potential threats.

“I know, Dad.” Kurt replies, smiling, “And I love you, too. But you have nothing to worry about. I’m fine.”

“They treating you okay?”

“They are.” Kurt assures him, even though it’s too early to say for sure. But he doesn’t voice his doubts out loud. “The headmistress is very nice. And certainly much more suitable for the position than Figgins.”

“That’s hardly a challenge.” His dad snorts. “And how is your room?”

“Big. Well, certainly bigger than I expected. And the view is great.” Kurt says, looking out the window. The room faces out back. The garden, or rather backyard, is huge, stretching as far as the eye can see. In fact, he can't make out any fences which he’s sure do exit somewhere. Just like at the entrance. High and solid, making the whole premises looks like a gated community. Which kinda makes sense. If they don’t welcome guests, they sure as hell don’t want any human wandering on the property by mistake, or driven by curiosity.

“And the bathroom?” His dad pries, knowing his son all too well.

“I don’t know yet. But let’s have a look, shall we?” Kurt suggests with a smile on his face. Of course, he wishes his father could here in person, but having a walkthrough with him on the line is better than nothing. He opens the door and switches on the light. “Wow.”

“That good?” His dad laughs.

“Yeah. There’s no bathtub, which is a shame. But a huge shower with multiple shower heads. And some jets.” Kurt describes. Well more like gushes. His father laughs again. “And everything is very clean.”

“That’s the very least. After all, the tuition isn’t exactly cheap. They have to able to afford a cleaning crew.” His dad points out, grumpily.

“Or my roommate is a neat freak.” Kurt remarks. Which could very well be the truth. Sebastian’s side of the room is very clean and organized. There are no dirty clothes lying on floor. All his textbooks are neatly stacked on the table, even the bed is made. He might be a jackass, but clearly he is someone who cares about order and cleanliness. Or his dad is right and the cleaning stuff is responsible for state of the room.

“So, you haven’t met him yet?” His father concludes.

“No, not yet. In fact, the school seems to be deserted. Or they are just in hiding. I don’t know. So far I only met one of my classmates. His name is Blaine. He is nice. He invited me to have dinner with him and his friends.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” It’s easy to tell that his father is very relieved that his son is already making friends.

“Burt, I need you out front.” Kurt hears Mike, his father’s only full-time employee, yelling.

“I’m sorry, Son. But duty calls.” His dad apologizes. “Can we finish this later?”

“Of course.” Kurt allows. “I’ll call you later tonight, after dinner, okay?”

“You’ll better.” His dad threatens, but there is no fire behind his words.

“Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, Son.”

 

\+ + +

 

After ending the call Kurt immediately moves on to the next task.

Not because it’s late. It’s just a little after ten. Lunch is still two hours away. So he isn’t exactly pressed for time. Not really, anyway. He just wants something to take his mind off. Calling his dad has been fun, sure, short but definitely fun. And of course he is happy it went that way. But still, he feels a little distraught.

He misses his dad already.

At first Kurt entirely misses the closet, since it’s not part of the furniture. To tell the truth, he actually panics for a moment or two, before he discovers the built-in closet. It’s easy to overlook it, though, since it’s blending in with the wall so well. There is no door handle only a bronze ring to pull open the door.

But when Kurt does find it, he is once again pleasantly surprised. Sure, it’s not as big as his own back home, but still large enough for all the clothes and shoes he decided to bring along. There are already two sets of school uniform hanging inside, along with two sets of polished, black shows. Driven by curiosity he tries on his new everyday outfit. Surprisingly, everything fits perfectly. Eli obviously gave the school his exact measurements, getting them by going through his stuff instead of asking him, the creep.

After changing back into his own clothes, Kurt spends the next hour and a half unpacking and stowing away his clothes and other items. When he’s finally done he lets out a deep felt sigh of relief and accomplishment. While putting away his school stuff, his pencils and whatnot, he also discovers a welcome package, which included a map of the building.

He’s just started studying it, when the door suddenly opens and a guy storms in.

Going by the way he simply barges into the room, without announcing his entrance by knocking, Kurt assumes this has to be his new roommate, Sebastian Smythe. He doesn’t immediately notice Kurt, which is kinda weird since he is sitting on his bed, right on display. But maybe Sebastian is just ignoring his presence. Kurt doesn’t know what to make of it, but it gives him the opportunity to observe his roommate. (Read: ogle him.)

Sebastian is wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, both black with the number nine printed on in red, clearly indicating he belongs to one of the numerous sports clubs at Dalton. He is tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Kurt. His hair is brown, not as dark as Blaine’s, but brown nevertheless. It’s a bit messy right now, but going by the styling products Kurt found while putting away his own beauty products, he normally makes sure that his hair isn’t standing up in each direction.

Not that this look doesn’t suit him. Because it does. Even the sweat stains look good on him. And that is saying something, considering Kurt’s history with McKinley’s jock squad.

Then all of the sudden Sebastian sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose, growling, “Why does it smell like mutt in here?”

“Blaine was here earlier.” Kurt offers helpfully, at the same time feeling completely awkward about it. He would never use the word ‘mutt’ to describe Blaine.

“Of course, that explains the stench.” Sebastian remarks snidely, narrowing his green eyes, glaring at Kurt. “And who the hell are you?”

So much for making him feel welcome.

“I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian repeats, slowly, almost like he is testing, or tasting, his name. And as much as Kurt hates to admit it, he likes the way his name sounds like rolling from Sebastian’s lips. But that particular feeling doesn’t last long.

“What kinda name is Kurt?” His roommate sneers.

“It’s the name my mother gave me.” Kurt retorts, indignantly. “Actually, my full name is Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.”

“Elisabeth?” Sebastian snorts. “Are you sure, you are in the right place? Our sister school is up in Maine, you know.”

There it is again. The stupid assumption that he is a girl. Great. Apparently, things aren’t as different at Dalton as he first assumed.

Of course, Kurt knows there is another school, which only accepts female fae. Eli told him. But he doesn’t bother to tell Sebastian that he knows of its existence. Why start an argument when it’s clear it’s not going to lead anywhere? Well, anywhere but him getting hurt. Well, more hurt than he already is. And he definitely doesn’t want to show his roommate his weak points. Not now, not ever.

“That still doesn’t explain what you are doing in my room.” Sebastian continues giving him the third degree.

Kurt rolls his eyes, huffing, “I thought that’s clear by now. I’m your new roommate.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Sebastian groans, acting all offended, like he is the getting the short end of the stick and not Kurt. “Whatever … I’m going to take a shower.”

Without another word he turns around and disappears into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sebastian isn’t very pleasant company. I wonder why …


	6. Old habits, new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the last one. Just want to give you a little insight into Sebastian’s mindset. And of course, introduce Niff.

Great.

Just great.

As if Sebastian's day didn't already suck.

Now he has to deal with a new roommate. One he didn’t ask for by the way.

Of course, this is not the first time Sebastian has a roommate. When he came here, a little over year ago, he was sharing the very same room with a boy named Damien. That particular experiment didn't last very long though, only a few days in fact. Damien, despite the fact that he had the older claim to the room and was only a few weeks away from graduating, was the one asking for another room. Well, more like begging for it, rumor has it. Something about being scared shit that he would get mauled in his sleep.

Stupid telepath.

So what if Sebastian had been thinking about it pretty much 24/7? Well, not mauling his roommate, but sinking his fangs into his neck and taking his fill. He'd just gone cold turkey, for Christ’s sake. For years he had been used to take what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Fresh blood right from the vein.

Any vein.

One in particular if he got the chance …

But then from one day to the next he was forced to quit and take suppressants. How was this fair?

It wasn’t. But it was necessary. The only prerequisite in fact, to be allowed to stay at Dalton.

No feeding.

It was either that, or going back to his family.

And that’s not really an option.

Anyway, Headmistress Stone didn’t make much fuss about the whole thing, simply moving Damien to the other side of the building, pairing him up with another sídhe. Still, Sebastian was a bit surprised that she didn’t give him a piece of her mind. She isn't exactly his biggest fan. Quite the opposite actually. But then again what could she have said? She could hardly blame Sebastian for having natural urges, or fantasies. Both of which have became easier to bear in time, but they’ve never ceased completely. Naturally, since he hasn’t had a drop of fresh blood in over year. A blood bag here and there, whenever he was allowed to leave the premises and meet his grandfather, but that’s about it.

And needless to say the physical side effects are a bitch.

The itchiness and the cramps are only his to deal with, but the constant irritation is everyone’s problem. Pretty much.

But above all, he is hungry. All of the time.

And he can feel it.

The suppressants aren’t working as well as they used to. It’s just a matter of time before they fail completely and he snaps.

And three guesses who his first victim is going to be?

His new roommate.

“What is old snake head thinking?” Sebastian grumbles, stepping out of the shower stall, reaching for his towel.

Sure, he could confide in someone about his worry. But why should he? If he learned anything here, it’s how to keep a low profile. And it’s not like he owns anyone here anything. And besides, it’s not like he doesn’t have any control. Granted, he has a reputation to overdo things occasionally, taking a little too much, too fast, but he never killed anyone. And back then humans have been his sole choice of prey. Fae are supposed to be more resilient, much more likely to survive a frenzied feeding. And many of them have certain benefits, supernatural gifts like telekinesis, which would give them an even better chance to make it through in one piece.

But this new guy? He looks even more fragile than Damien. Sure, Sebastian always knew there was a possibility that someone new might move in with him, but he never actually believed it would happen. And honestly, what’s point assigning him a guy who probably won’t even last one day with him? Other than to further ruin his day, that is.

Kurt.

Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.

Sebastian's snide remark about his middle name has been more about the name itself than his physical appearance. Sure, his clothes aren't Sebastian's style, much too flashy for his taste. But they are definitely boy clothes. Those slim jeans looked like they were painted on, showing off a pair of long, strong legs. Sebastian smirks into the mirror, wondering what else Kurt has hidden underneath his clothes. Too bad he remained sitting during their little spar. Otherwise Sebastian would have definitely taken the chance to check out his ass.

As annoyed as he is about the situation, Sebastian has to admit that blue-eye is quite scrumptious. But maybe that’s just his horniness talking. Aside from his thirst for blood, that’s the other hunger plaguing him, pretty much on a daily basis. It’s been quite a while, far too long in fact, since he has gotten laid.

True, Kurt isn’t his usual type. He is too uptight, too polite, but still, there is … something about him that seems to call out to him. But whatever chance Sebastian might have had with him – and he is damn certain Kurt is playing for his team – he probably managed to blow it. Maybe if he hadn't lost yet another game against Hunter, Sebastian would have been more courteous, more welcoming.

But then again, maybe not.

Sebastian has never been one for making a good first impression.

As a matter of fact, he always screws them up.

Even on his first day at Dalton …

 

\+ flashback +

 

The headmistress leans casually against her desk.

A huge mistake as it turns out. She should have stayed behind her desk.

Sebastian sits across from her in a large, surprisingly cozy chair, barely listening to a word she is saying. For the last ten minutes she has been lecturing him about the new set of rules. But his focus is elsewhere – on the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and the rather distracting throbbing on her bare neck …

Without even considering the consequences Sebastian jumps her, sinking his fangs into her jugular.

He only gets a few gulps in, before the Gorgon manages to throw him off. Sebastian flies across the room, landing on his ass, banging his head against the wall. The hurt doesn’t even register with him. He just laughs. Laughs like a lunatic.

The snakes on the headmistress’ head are fully awake now, hissing at him in pure, unadulterated hatred. The woman herself is glaring at him too, clutching the savage wound on her neck.

“I should kick you out for this. I really should.” She seethes. “But promised your grandfather I wouldn’t put up with any off your stunts. No matter what you might try. And I’m a woman of my word.”

She walks around the desk, a bit wobbly on her feet, but clearly on a mission. She flops into her chair, pulls open a drawer and retrieves a box of tissues. With shaky hands she grabs a handful, pressing it against her wound.

She takes a few deep breaths, clearly in order to further calm herself. And it seems to be working, considering she is suddenly smirking at him.

“You might be able to strike as quick as a viper, but I’m the one with poisonous blood here.” Her voice is cold, and utterly spiteful. Sebastian doesn’t like it.

“What are you talking …” He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence, because all of a sudden he is overcome by a strong feeling of nausea.

“You can feel it now. The poison running through your veins, making your blood boil. Not a pleasant experience, I’m guessing.” She sneers, kicking the waste basket towards him. Just in time. He grabs it with both hands and empties the contents of his stomach into it.

Through the ringing in his ears he can hear the headmistress talking to someone over the intercom. “Alan, can you please come to my office? There are two patients in need of your assistance.”

“Two?” A strange, male voice wonders.

“Yes, two.” The headmistress stresses, sparing Sebastian another look. Thankfully, his vision is a bit blurry. But he can tell that the look is anything but sympathetic.

“I’m on my way.”

“Thanks.” She ends the short conversation, getting on her feet again. Clearly confident that Sebastian won’t try anything else, even if he could, she kneels next to him. A part of him expects her to pat his back, maybe his head, providing some sort of comfort. But that’s only wishful thinking on his part. The Gorgon is definitely not interested in playing concerned mother. And it’s not like he deserves consolation.

“I could use my power on you. Easily. But I think this is the better punishment. This sickness you feel right now will get even worse. And it will last at least one day, maybe more. Let that be a lesson for you, Mr. Smythe. Biting a Fae might come with unpleasant side effects.” She hisses, truly sounding like a snake now. “Oh, and by the way, you are going to replace that waste basket.”

 

\+ end of flashback +

 

Sebastian shudders remembering that day.

Just as the headmistress promised, he spent the next two days in the infirmary. Puking his guts out. Certainly, an experience he has no interest in repeating again. Ever.

So maybe she paired Kurt with him, knowing exactly he wouldn’t try anything. Or Kurt isn’t as weak as he appears to be.

“Whatever,” Sebastian shrugs, exiting the bathroom with just his towel wrapped around his waist. In his haste to make an escape he forgot to take a change of clothes with him. But he could hardly be held responsible for that mistake. After all, he isn’t exactly used to having company. Other than Jeff and Nick, and neither one of them cares if he runs around naked.

As it turns out the room is empty. Kurt probably took flight as soon as he went into the bathroom. The little sissy.

“Too bad,” Sebastian sighs in disappointment, letting his towel drop to the floor. He would have enjoyed making Kurt squirm in discomfort by flashing him. The boy practically screams virgin. But missing his chance once doesn’t mean he wouldn’t get another. Well, unless Kurt already ran to the headmistress to tell on him and demand to be put with somebody else.

Sebastian isn’t sure how he feels about that. Sure, he is happy to have his room all to himself. But he has to admit. From time to time it can get a little lonely. And something tells him, having Kurt around, even for a little while, might not be such a bad idea. At the very least his presence would provide him some much needed entertainment. And he can easily come up with five scenarios off the top of his head to make the guy squirm …

But as much as Sebastian wants to make plans, there is something else he wants even more right now.

Food.

 

\+ + +

 

The dining hall is already busy with people when Sebastian gets there.

Thankfully, half of the student body leaves Dalton on weekends, visiting their families and friends. The remaining rest is either not allowed to leave – like him – or their families live too far away. So yes, it’s less noisy than it is during the week, but still loud enough to get on Sebastian’s nerves.

But then again, what isn’t, these days?

After getting his food, he makes a beeline for his usual spot, the table at the farthest end of the room. It provides privacy and a great view over the entire room.

He sits down and starts eating, letting his eyes wander.

And there he is, sitting with the wolves, of all people. He might be pretty, but he definitely has bad taste in friends. Clearly sensing that Sebastian is practically staring at him, Kurt looks up. Their eyes meet for just a few seconds, before the blue-eyed boy ducks his head, blushing.

Sebastian grins. ‘Strike one.’

Just then the only two people he can stand, and vice versa, join him at his table.

“Look at that. We have a new inmate.” Jeff cheers, sliding into the chair right next to his dark haired boyfriend.

“Jeff, Dalton isn’t a prison.” Nick admonishes the blonde, but there is no fire behind his words.

“Could have fooled me …” Sebastian mumbles, taking another bite of his steak. It’s well done. Just the way he likes it. The wolves might enjoy their meat raw and bloody, but he doesn’t. Unlike some Fae, and quite a lot of female humans who read too much romance novels, vampires cannot sustain themselves on animal blood. As a matter of fact, it makes them sick. Some types more than others, but still, the fact remains the same. It’s not a viable substitute for the real thing. Human blood.

“Ah come on, Seb, life here isn’t that bad.” Nick points out. 

“How many times do I have to tell not to call me that?” Sebastian snarls.

“At least once more.” Nick shoots back. As always he isn’t intimated by Sebastian’s bark. And why should he be? Nowadays he is all bark and no bite. Literally.

“He’s cute.” Jeff sighs dreamily.

“Cuter than me?” Nick pouts.

“Of course not.” Jeff scoffs. “He has nothing on you, honey.”

“Glad to hear that.” Nick grins, planting a quick kiss on Jeff’s lips. Sometimes they are so sickly sweet with each other, it makes Sebastian’s fangs hurt. Or rather throb. In discomfort not out of jealousy, just to be clear.

“I wonder who he is rooming with …” Nick muses, stealing a few fries from his boyfriend’s plate. Jeff doesn’t mind though. It’s a thing they do, eating of each other’s plates. Sometimes they even feed each other bits and pieces. It’s revolting. “It’s probably one of the wolves. Since he’s sitting with them.”

“No such luck.” Sebastian huffs.

“You? He is your new roommate?” Nick laughs.

“Apparently Maggie is still mad at me for biting her. And that’s her punishment.”

Nick snorts, but doesn’t bother to comment. And Sebastian gets it. His constant jibes against the headmistress are getting kinda old. But that still doesn’t stop him from making them. “Do you know what he is?”

“I didn’t bother to ask.” Sebastian shrugs, pushing his empty plate away.

“Really? What did you do instead?” Nick pries. Well more like accuses.

“What makes you think I did anything?” Sebastian counters, playing coy, and completely failing.

“Because I know you. Either you ignored him completely or you insulted him. I guess it was the latter, going by the vibe I’m getting from his table. Especially from Blaine.”

“Good for him. He found himself a guard dog.” Sebastian sneers, taking a gulp of his water.

“You really should stop making fun of him. You know he is an Alpha in training.” Nick points out, and not for the first time.

“Oh, boo-hoo. I’m so scared. He is still just a pup and no match for me.”

“Maybe. But obviously he is very protective of his new friend. So I would be careful what you do or say to your roommate when he is around.” Nick says. It’s a friendly warning, for the most part.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sebastian grumbles, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think he needs protection from anyone.” Jeff pipes in, suddenly rejoining the conversation. 

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian frowns.

“Isn’t it obvious? The way all of the wolves, not just Blaine, are fawning over him. And look, even the kitsune can’t stop checking him out. And you know how they are, always sticking to their kind.”

“So, what? He is new. And he is hot.” Sebastian remarks, nonchalantly. As soon as the words are out, he wants to take them back. Well, not the part about Kurt being the new guy, but definitely the other part. He certainly doesn’t like the way both Nick and Jeff are looking at him right now. Sure, it’s not unusual for him to make blunt statements like that, but for some reason confessing that he is sexually attracted to Kurt makes him uncomfortable.

“Do you really think he is attractive? Or could it be the succubus in him that makes you to think that way?” Jeff prompts, cocking his head.

Sebastian gapes at the smirking blonde.

Succubus.

Kurt is a freaking succubus.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing Sebastian, and I hope it shows. So, what do you think?


	7. More revelations, less clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing where we left off in chapter 5 … 
> 
> Lyrics: Perfect – Maren Ord

Kurt doesn’t wait around for Sebastian to make his return and continue with his insults.

With his quick and sharp tongue, he undoubtedly has a lot more in his repertoire than just calling him a girl.

Sure, Kurt hates himself for doing it, taking the easy way out. But he knows that if he’d stayed he would have ended up having a freak out, maybe even started crying, right in front of Sebastian. And he couldn’t have that. So instead Kurt chooses to escape the situation, by storming from the room.

And naturally, he runs right into Blaine.

“Oh, hey there, I was just coming to get you.” The dark haired boy laughs, feeling completely at ease, not the least bit perturbed. He carefully reaches out, helping Kurt to steady himself. “Great minds think alike, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Kurt huffs out a laugh, meeting Blaine’s eyes. A big mistake as it turns out. The bright smile on the other boy’s face vanishes, a deep frown taking its place.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine demands.

A part of Kurt wants to come clean, tell him that his roommate managed to piss him off within seconds of their first meeting. But the other part, the one that isn’t willing to admit complete defeat just yet, is winning out.

“Nothing.” He deflects.

“Are you sure?” Blaine presses, clearly not convinced.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Kurt assures him, putting on his best fake smile.

“Okay.” Blaine replies. He still doesn’t look like he believes him, but thankfully he doesn’t push the issue either. “Are you ready to meet my friends and try out Dalton’s cuisine?”

“Yes.” Kurt states wholeheartedly. “Yes, I am.”

 

\+ + +

 

The dining hall is just as remarkable as the rest of the building.

Well, the part Kurt has seen so far. But then again, he doubts there is even one room in the entire building which isn’t bright, clean and equipped with great furniture, right down to the broom closets. If there are any.

There are no plastic tables in here, but wooden ones, each of them large enough for eight people. And the chairs have cushions. Only half of them are occupied, though. Apparently, Kurt hasn’t been far off from the truth when he told his dad that people have been hiding.

Blaine leads him right to the food distribution area, which, predictably, looks nothing like the one at McKinley’s cafeteria. No, it looks more like a buffet, one you usually only find in a five star hotel.

There are numerous dishes on hotplates, containing various types of meat and fish, as well as a nice choice of potatoes, rice, noodles, vegetables and other fixings. There are also bowls of salad, big plates with cold sandwiches and large assortment of deserts from pudding to pastries. There is even a cheese plate. And the center piece is an enormous basket of fruits.

Naturally, the appetizing smell of all the food laid out in front of him makes Kurt’s mouth water and his stomach growl. Loudly.

“Great, isn’t it?” Blaine comments with a laugh. “All the food is freshly made. We even grow most of the vegetables on the premises. I can show you the garden later, if you like …”

“Blaine, slow down. It’s just my first day. And I’m kinda overwhelmed already. And I’m starving.”

“Right, sorry.” The dark haired boy blushes.

“No worries, I know you mean well.” Kurt pats Blaine’s hand, quickly withdrawing his hand when he realizes what he’s doing. In order to downplay his mistake and hide his embarrassment Kurt goes and picks up an empty tray. Blaine slowly follows suit. Kurt can sense his eyes on him, but thankfully Blaine refrains from making a comment.

“So, what would you recommend?” Kurt asks, taking a closer look and the occasional whiff.

“Well, that depends. Are you vegetarian? Or a vegan? Or do you prefer meat?” Blaine inquires.

“I’m not picky. I eat pretty much everything,” Kurt informs him, quickly amending, “as long as it’s healthy.”

“Well, I’d recommend the meatloaf. It’s better than my gram’s. And that’s saying something. She is a great cook. But if you are into healthy stuff, you should try the salmon …”

“Maybe I can be of help?” A voice interrupts. Somewhat reluctantly Kurt tears his eyes away from the salmon dish Blaine just pointed out, and looks up. It only takes him a second to recognize the spiky haired guy from this morning, the one who took his suitcases up to his room.

“Oh, it’s you.” Kurt acknowledges.

“Nice to see you again, Kurt.” He smiles. “I’m Lucas. But you can call me Cas.”

“Alright, _Cas_.” Kurt acknowledges with a smile, wondering why the young man chose that particular short version of his name instead of ‘Luke’. But what’s even more interesting is his new attire. This morning he was wearing a suit, sort of like a valet does, and now he is wearing an apron and a chef’s cap. “What are you doing here?”

“Brownie,” Cas offers with a shrug.

“No, thank you.” Kurt declines with a frown. What kind of answer is that? “I’m not in the mood for something sweet.”

Cas’ smile returns. And next to him Blaine sniggers.

“What?” Kurt huffs. He looks from one fae to the other, silently demanding an explanation. It’s Blaine who provides it.

“He wasn’t offering you a piece of chocolate cake. Brownie is his genus.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Kurt ducks his head in embarrassment, feeling utterly stupid. But who could fault him for making such an easy mistake? It’s not like Eli provided him with a Fae almanac. With an apologetic smile he looks up again, addressing the Fae whose genus is the same as his dad’s favorite dessert. “Sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to offend you …”

“No offence taken.” Cas stops him with a wave of his hand. “It’s refreshing to meet someone who doesn’t know who we are.”

“Why?” Kurt frowns.

“Well, it’s simple. We are natural caretakers. We like to keep things clean and organized. But because of that a lot of people take us for granted, thinking we are nothing but servants.” A shadow crosses over the young man’s face, contorting it. For a split second it looks like a mask is pulled away, revealing the true form of the Brownie. And it isn’t beautiful. Quite the contrary. It’s butt ugly, terrifying even. Sunken cheeks, blank eyes, crooked nose, sharp teeth. But it’s gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving Kurt wondering if he’d just imagined it.

“That’s terrible.” He utters.

“That’s life,” Cas replies with a shrug, clearly playing it down. Obviously he is in a similar position as Kurt used to be at McKinley. Facing prejudices on a daily basis, but unable to do anything about it. Kurt feels sorry for him. He wants offer his help, but he doesn’t know how. There are still so many things he doesn’t know. Maybe things are working differently in Fae world. Maybe there is some kind of pecking order, Eli neglected telling him about. But even if that’s the case, Kurt vows to himself, to always treat Cas or any other Brownie with the respect they deserve.

“But moping isn’t an attractive attribute in a man, don’t you think?” Cas remarks, sparing Kurt a significant look. He has a valid point. Wearing a constant frown isn’t a good look, on anybody. And who wants to get wrinkles prematurely? Certainly not Kurt. And Cas seems to agree, dropping his gloom expression and putting his bright smile back on. “And anyway, that’s not why you are here. As you can see we are great cooks. So, what shall it be?”

“Um, I think I’ll try the salmon with some rice and vegetables. And can I have a little salad with that?” Kurt asks, politely.

“Sure.” Cas smiles, busying himself with putting together a plate. A large plate. But Kurt doesn’t argue. After all he is famished. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Kurt says, taking the plate and setting it down on his tray.

“Are you sure you don’t want something for dessert?”

“No thanks, not today.” Kurt declines with a shake of his head.

“Very well,” Cas nods, and then he turns to Blaine. “Let me guess? Meatloaf with roasted potatoes for you?”

“Sure,” The dark haired boy agrees, somewhat curtly. With practiced hands Cas quickly puts another plate together. Blaine accepts it with a gracious thank-you, one that doesn’t sound as true as Kurt’s.

“Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you. I’m sure I will.” Kurt says, waving his goodbye. “See you.”

“Looking forward to it.” The Brownie winks.

“Come on, we sit over there.” Blaine says, leading Kurt away from the buffet. After a few steps he suddenly stops short, causing Kurt to do the same.

“Blaine? What is it? Did you forget something?”

“No.” Blaine shakes his head, taking a quick look over his shoulder, before leaning in, whispering. “You have to be careful, Kurt. Sure, Brownies aren’t exactly dangerous, but they can be quite vicious. If you ask them for a favor and they ask you for something in return, just give it to them. Believe me; you don’t want to find out what happens if you cross them.”

Blaine’s words sound more like a simple advice. They sound like a warning, like he is speaking from personal experience. Kurt studies Blaine’s face, but he cannot detect anything specific. Well, other than worry.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kurt grumbles, wondering what had happened between those two. Cas doesn’t strike him as dangerous, and neither does Blaine. Either one of them is playing him, or both. Kurt’s head starts to hurt. And then his stomach growls again.

“Let’s go and sit before that beast starts to do more than just growling …” Blaine jokes, heading straight for a table a few feet away, where four sets of eyes are already fixated on them. Well, more precisely on him. Thankfully, Kurt can sense no hostility only curiosity. And something else he cannot quite put a finger on.

“Here goes nothing.” He mumbles, following Blaine.

 

\+ + +

 

“Hey guys.”

There is nothing left of his worry. Blaine is completely at ease now. But then again, that’s how it should be, when you are among your friends, right? Blaine puts his tray down and takes a seat, motioning for Kurt to take the one next to him.

Before he gets the chance, Blaine takes charge of the introduction. Not that Kurt minds, but it’s still a bit weird. After all, he is old enough to speak for himself.

“This is Kurt.”

“Hey, Kurt.”

“Hiya.”

“Hello.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Hi.” Kurt responds, smiling shyly.

Sure, he can sense that he is welcome at the table but he still feels out of place. Like all them have something in common, and he is the odd man out. But maybe that’s just his uneasiness talking. After all, he’s not exactly used to such genuine kindness.

“And these are my friends.” Blaine continues, introducing them one by one. “Wes, David, Thad and Trent.”

Fortunately, Kurt is rather good with names. Okay if it had been more than four people, he might have had some trouble remembering who is who. But thankfully there are only four.

“Rough first day?” The one named Wes asked. Well more like assumed.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you look a bit overwhelmed.” The Asian guy observes with a knowing smile.

“I am.” Kurt admits. “This is pretty much all new to me.”

“It’s only natural to be nervous. But we will help you adjust.” Blaine promises, handing Kurt a set of cutlery.

“Thanks,” Kurt replies. He puts the utensils to use right away, eagerly taking his first bite of the salmon. The fish is delicious, literally melting on his tongue. In fact, it’s so good he can’t help himself. He moans in appreciation. Loudly.

“You certainly seem to like the food.” Trent remarks. There is a little hitch in his voice, and he is shifting in his seat, like he is somewhat uncomfortable. Looked at more closely, Trent seems to be a little different than the rest of his friends, less confident. He certainly doesn’t have that same formidable aura the others are emanating, especially Blaine. Which makes the guy that much more likeable. Not that Kurt doesn’t like Blaine, or any of the others, but Trent reminds him of himself. He feels like a kindred spirit, in the self-confidence department.

“I do.” Kurt confirms, trying the rice and vegetables next. “This is very good.”

“So, where did you transfer from?” Thad asks, moving on to the next logical step in the whole ‘getting-to-know-each-other-process’.

“Until last Tuesday I went to McKinley in Lima.”

“McKinley?” David perks up. “I know a guy who goes there. Matt Rutherford. Do you know him?”

“Yes, I do. He is in my Glee club. Well, he was. Or I was, since I left …” Kurt rambles, suddenly remembering how Matt had reacted the other day. “Does he know about you?”

“No.” The black boy shakes his head, smiling. “We are not friends, just acquaintances. He is the son of one of my father’s business partners. I met him at a function last spring. And since we were the only kids there, we got talking. I told him about Dalton, the abridged version of course, and he told me about his school and his Glee club. He is a nice guy ...”

“He is certainly nicer than most football players …” Kurt comments, dryly.

“Yeah, he told me about his teammates too. Not the kindest fellows.”

“That’s one way of putting it …” Kurt grumbles.

Thankfully, David seems to realize that Kurt isn’t willing to talk more about his old school life, swiftly moving on to another subject. “So, who are you rooming with?”

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“My condolences.” David comments with a snarl, a sound that seems to carry around the table, from one boy to another. But it quiets down just as quickly.

“He is not that bad.” Kurt shrugs, not sure what make him say that. He really has no reason to defend his roommate, not after he managed to insult him and his mother in the same breath. But somehow it feels wrong to condemn him. Maybe he just caught Sebastian on the wrong foot. Maybe he is a nice guy.

But maybe not.

Speaking of the devil … just then Kurt looks up and his eyes meet a pair of bright green across the room. There he is, sitting alone at the other end of the room. Sebastian’s stare is intense, daring, and again Kurt is too weak to hold his ground. He quickly drops his gaze back to his plate, feeling his face heat up.

“Is something wrong?” Blaine asks.

“No.” Kurt shakes his head, taking another bite.

“Hey, guys. Maybe we should let Kurt finish his lunch.” Trent suggests. Kurt smiles at him in gratitude.

“Trent is right,” Blaine agrees, “We can talk about that later … preferably somewhere else, away from all the prying eyes and ears.”

Kurt covertly follows Blaine’s gaze around the room. It’s strange that he hasn’t noticed it before. Pretty much everybody is looking at him, including the two boys who just joined Sebastian at his table.

It’s more than strange actually. It’s unsettling, but not because he isn’t used to drawing attention. Back in McKinley he caused a stir pretty much on a daily basis, by wearing clothes that some people deemed too provocative, but he never managed to draw _this_ kind of attention. No one here is judging him. Quite the opposite, they all look rather fascinated. Like he is a prized possession or something …

Kurt wisely keeps his head down for the rest of the lunch, trying his best to ignore the stares aimed at him. He listens to Blaine and his friends talking about everyday things, chiming in every once in a while just to keep up appearances. And at the same time he keeps racking his brain, whether he just gained a bunch of groupies or just more problems.

Needless to say, he is more than happy when they finally finish their lunch and leave the dining hall.

The food is great, no doubt about that, but being watched like a zoo animal is not.

 

\+ + +

 

“Welcome to our den.” David announces, pushing open the double door.

“This is actually one of our common rooms.” Blaine corrects him, with what sounds like a warning growl. Kurt looks at him in question. But Blaine just smiles and hurries to elaborate. “We just requisitioned this one for our glee club meetings. So, don’t be surprised if you find other people hanging around in here.”

“Yeah, like Smythe.” Thad grumbles, dropping onto one of the three couches, all of which are arranged around a large coffee table. There are a few chairs standing around, too, as well as two comfy looking armchairs.

“He isn’t part of your Glee club?” Kurt asks, more out of curiosity than worry. Singing always makes him feel free, help him unwind. Why shouldn’t it have the same effect on his grumpy roommate?

“Hardly. He would never lower himself to our level.” Blaine scoffs, sitting down next to Thad.

“It’s a pity, though. He has a great voice.” Trent points out, earning himself a growl from Blaine. Not for the first time Kurt wonders why Blaine dislikes Sebastian so much. But then again, the feeling is clearly mutual, considering how Sebastian reacted to Blaine’s short visit of their room.

“It’s true, though, he has a great voice.” David concedes. Kurt can’t tell if he really means it or if he just wants to save the situation from becoming even more awkward than it already is. “But never mind Sebastian. According to Matt, you also must have quite the talent. Care to show us?”

“Really? Now?”

“Why not? Unless you don’t want to …” David trails off. It’s obvious that he is curious, but at the same time he has the decency not to pressure Kurt into doing something he isn’t comfortable with.

“It’s okay,” Kurt allows, walking over to the other side of the room, where a number of instruments are out on display. Without hesitation he picks up a guitar. “I don’t mind.”

“You can play?” Blaine sounds pleasantly surprised, if not a little impressed.

“I don’t often get the chance, but yes I do.” Kurt states, rather proudly. Sure, he isn’t the best player, but he can hold his own. He pulls a chair around and takes a seat, getting comfortable. Then he lets his fingers dance over the strings. It’s a beautiful instrument, perfectly tuned. With a shy smile he faces the boys, who lean back in their seats, waiting expectantly.

‘Okay, here we go …’

 

_Don't close your eyes_

_They may not open_

_What if they open_

_Would you be alive_

 

 

His voice is a bit shaky. It’s funny. This is the first time he is nervous about a performance even though he has nothing to lose.

 

 

_Everyone falls_

_But not everyone rises_

_Why don't you get up_

_And rise again for me_

 

 

Kurt cannot make sense of the blank looks on the guys’ faces. Is he that bad? Feeling a little discouraged, he closes his eyes, loosing himself in the song.

 

 

_What if the world were_

_A little more perfect_

_Would you stop crying or_

_Would you take the leap_

_What if the world_

_Were a little more perfect_

_Would you open your eyes_

_And blink again for me (for me, yeah, for me)_

 

 

Kurt keeps his eyes closed, his voice getting softer with the next verses.

 

 

_What about friendship_

_What about friends_

_You said the whole world_

_Was against you_

_And it all had to end_

 

 

_What about love_

_What about family_

_What about all that_

_You have to live for_

 

 

Not seeing their faces actually helps. His voice gains more strength with the second chorus.

 

 

_What if the world were_

_A little more perfect_

_Would you stop crying or_

_Would you take the leap_

_What if the world_

_Were a little more perfect_

_Would you open your eyes_

_And blink again for me (for me)_

 

 

_It isn't easy here without you_

_Why did you leave me_

_What am I supposed to do_

_(without you)_

 

 

_What if the world were_

_A little more perfect_

_Would you stop crying or_

_Would you take the leap_

_And what if the world_

_Were a little more perfect_

_Would you open your eyes_

_And what if the world were_

_A little more perfect_

_Would you stop crying or_

_Would you take the leap_

_And what if the world_

_Were a little more perfect_

_Would you open your eyes_

_And blink again for me (for me, for me)_

 

 

Kurt ends the song on a soft note. He could have belted out the last note and it wouldn’t have made a difference. The whole room is utterly silent.

Not a good sign.

Okay, so maybe this song wasn’t the right choice. Maybe he should have sung something else, something less depressive, with a little more pep. Maybe some Katy Perry. But this song has been stuck in his mind for last few days. And he just needed to get it out.

Bracing himself, Kurt slowly reopens his eyes. What he expected to see were the same blank faces as before, maybe a frown or two, but not this. Five guys openly gaping at him, completely awestruck.

“Wow … that was beautiful.” Thad declares.

“Your voice is like … magic.” Trent breaths, looking like is going to pass out or something.

“No wonder, Matt kept bragging about his Glee club.” David comments. “You are amazing.”

“That just proves my suspicion. You must be a siren.” Blaine states full conviction.

“A siren? I wish.” Kurt snorts. He gets up and returns the guitar to its place.

“So what are you, if you don’t mind me asking …?” David inquires, carefully.

Kurt turns around, heaving a sigh. Apparently, it’s time for full disclosure. “I’m a succubus.”

Again the entire room falls silent. Like before, after his performance, all eyes are on him. Five sets of golden eyes, to be exact. Well, that’s not completely true. Blaine’s eyes are a little different. They are orangey, somewhere between gold and red. And there is something else. A strong scent … a scent Kurt knows all too well.

It isn’t him though, it’s them. All of them, reeking of arousal. And he can tell it’s directed at him.

Kurt swallows, hard. “So, I’m just going out on a limp here. You are all gay?”

“What?” Blaine laughs. “No, we are not. Well, I am. But what we all are is shape shifters, werewolves to be exact.”

“Werewolves?” Kurt repeats, warily, taking a step back.

“You don’t have to be afraid. We aren’t dangerous.” Blaine hurries to appease him.

“Unless you meet them under the full moon …” A snarky voice remarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who might that be?


	8. Quick escape, slow progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to clear something up. Some of you have already asked me and others might still be wondering. Of course, I know that the male version of a succubus is an incubus. But in my story I don't make that distinction. Succubi can be either male or female. I’m simply borrowing a lot of different fae characters, some from the show “Lost Girl” – which in fact was my inspiration for this story, Kurt’s late discovery of his true nature and all that – some from other shows and books, shaping and twisting them to fit my story.
> 
> Anyway …
> 
> How about some Jeff/Kurt interaction?

This seems to become a pattern for him.

And one Kurt isn’t exactly proud of. Making himself scarce whenever he thinks he can’t handle a situation.

But he can't.

Eli is right. Succubi are prone to avoid confrontations, as best and often as they can. And that’s why he sneaks out of the common room when no one is looking.

Not because he is not pissed or scared.

Okay, maybe he is a little scared.

But for the most part he is uncomfortable.

Discovering that Blaine and his friends are werewolves has been a shock. Although, not really. Blaine and his friends had left so many breadcrumbs. And then there is the snide, yet helpful hint Sebastian had dropped.

Mutt.

Growling.

Obvious pack behavior.

Glowing eyes.

Who could misinterpret such obvious clues? Only someone stupid or blind. And Kurt is neither. In fact, he is certain he would have figured it out by himself. Eventually. But he is glad they told him now, instead of leaving him in the dark, wracking his brain for another day or two.

It's not like he hasn't enough on his plate already.

On the other hand, Kurt is beyond relieved that none of the guys reacted badly to his blunt assumption. But really, who could blame him for coming to the conclusion that all of them were gay? The way they were looking at him, all smitten and horny. Some of them more than others, but still the fact remains the same.

Gay or straight, in that particular moment, they all wanted him.

It’s awkward and really bizarre. No wonder, given his previous experiences. Straight guys usually keep their distance, more often than not showing their discomfort with his sexuality by calling him names or pushing him around, anything to make him feel bad. But no one has ever showed him how it could feel to be desperately wanted, desired. Well, other than Karofsky.

But that’s just it. It’s not really him they want. It’s the succubus. Or what the succubus represents. But still, he can’t deny the truth. A part of him preens at attention he gets. Even though, it’s not real.

Anyway … finding out that Blaine and his friends are wolves doesn’t change the way he feels about them. He likes them. They seem to be nice enough. A bit too territorial for his liking, but nice nevertheless.

And it’s not them who drive him away.

No, it’s Hunter and his two friends.

They don’t look imposing, but they surely give him the creeps. There is just something about them that tells Kurt to be careful and avoid them at all costs, especially this Hunter guy. And not just because he is a snarky SOB. Sebastian is snarky too. But Hunter seems to use his snide comments to hurt people on purpose, to provoke some kind of reaction, to cause trouble, not as a defense.

But then again, it’s too soon to tell. Sebastian could be just the same …

Nevertheless, the moment Hunter and his friends enter the room Kurt can practically feel a shift in the air. Whatever they are, clearly the wolves don’t get along with them. But Kurt doesn’t stick around to find why. The moment all they all start sniping at each other he takes his chance to slip out of the room.

And thankfully none of them notices his escape.

 

\+ + +

 

After initially taking a wrong turn, Kurt finally finds the right stairway and makes his way back to his room.

But when he gets there the door is ajar. And he can hear music and voices coming from inside the room. Well, so much for his plan to get in and out unnoticed.

His roommate is there.

And he is not alone.

The two boys from before are there too. The dark haired one is sitting in a chair – Kurt’s chair in fact – right next to Sebastian. They are both leaning over a textbook. The blonde guy is sitting on the floor, leaning against the dark haired boy’s chair, flipping through a magazine, while moving his head to the beat of the music.

Neither one of them seem to notice Kurt sneaking into the room. Or maybe they are simply ignoring him.

Whatever.

It works for Kurt. He doesn’t plan to stay long anyway. He just wants to get his coat and leave.

“Do I really need to make it sound like that?” Sebastian whines. Kurt has to bite his tongue in order not to laugh out loud. He sounds like a five-year-old who doesn’t want to eat his vegetables.

“Yes. That’s how it’s supposed to sound. Now try it again.” The dark haired boy encourages, well more like insists. And surprisingly, except for letting out a huff of annoyance, Sebastian does as he is told.

“Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé.”

His pronunciation isn’t perfect but good enough. And apparently the dark haired boy agrees. “Much better.”

“It sounds lovely.” The blonde sighs, looking up from his magazine. “What does it mean?”

Before his roommate even gets the chance to answer the question, Kurt interjects. “There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.” 

He wants to slap himself. He could have made it to his closet and back out the door without them noticing, and here he is, ruining his chance by speaking up.

“Correct.” The dark hair boy turns around, beaming at Kurt, clearly unfazed by his presence. So, they have been ignoring him. “You speak French?”

“I do.” Kurt confirms. “It’s a quote from George Sand, right?”

“Not bad.” The dark haired boy complements, smirking at Sebastian. “Looks like I no longer have to help you with French. Kurt seems to be quite adept.”

“Good for him.” Sebastian comments, dryly, clearly unimpressed. He doesn’t even bother to look up, keeping his eyes fixed on his textbook, even though it’s obvious he has no interest in it. “He sounds like a sappy guy …”

“She.” Kurt emphasizes. “George Sand was a woman.”

Sebastian snorts. “Weird name for a woman …” 

“What is it with you and people’s names?” Kurt retorts, hotly. “Just for your information, George Sand is a pseudonym. Her real name was Amantine-Lucile-Aurore Dupin. And she was a remarkable woman.”

“Wow, you speak French and you are familiar with George Sand. Well, color me impressed.” The dark haired boy remarks, and going by his open smile, he actually means it. “I’m Nick, by the way. And this is my better half, Jeff.”

“Hi,” the blonde waves at Kurt, smiling hugely.

They both seem genuinely friendly. Unlike his roommate. But still. Kurt doesn’t have the nerve to deal with yet another set of prying eyes. He just wants to get out of here. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your study session.”

“You are not interrupting.” Jeff insists.

Naturally, Sebastian begs to differ. “He is.”

“Ignore him.” Nick rolls his eyes. “He is just grumpy because he has to study his ass off not to fail yet another French test.”

“I didn’t fail my last test.” Sebastian snipes back, glaring at his friend.

Clearly not the kind of guy who is easily intimidated, Nick counters. “I call getting a C failing.”

And Kurt agrees with him. Anything but a B is acceptable in his opinion, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut. He just ran from a fight, and has no interest starting another. Instead he just walks over to his closet to retrieve his coat and a scarf. “Really, I just came to get my coat.”

“Oh, are you going for a walk?” Jeff perks up. “Mind if I join you?”

“Actually, I could use some alone time …”

The blonde’s smile falters. “Oh, okay, never mind. Some other time then …”

Nick reaches down, affectionately stroking the blonde’s hair. “Don’t take it personally, sweetie.”

Even though he insinuated as much, it’s very clear now that they are more than just friends, the way the blonde leans into Nick’s touch, humming. 

Kurt can practically taste the passion they feel for each other. But that’s all he can sense. Which is good, but it doesn’t make him feel better. He has never managed to upset someone that quickly. Not even his dad. And that’s saying something. Telling him to stay away from unhealthy food, really ever goes well. But this right here seems to be way worse. It feels like he just made an enormous mistake, like he just offended Mother Nature, or something.

True, Kurt still wants to be alone, but pissing off his roommate’s only friends might not be a wise move. “On second thought … Maybe you could show me the way to the backyard?”

“Absolutely.” The blonde’s expression changes at once. Like a switch is turned, he jumps up and plants a kiss on Nick’s lips. “Bye, hon. See you later.”

“Go easy on him.” Nick warns, laughing.

“I will.” Jeff promises, snatching his hoodie from Sebastian’s bed. “Let’s go and leave those two to their study session. Believe me, Sebastian needs it.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” Jeff calls out, quickly ushering Kurt through the door, closing it behind him, effectively cutting off the snide comeback Sebastian.

‘Interesting. Apparently the rooms are soundproof.’ Kurt isn’t sure, if that’s a good or a bad thing. But for now he just goes with it, writing it off as another piece of vital information to ponder over later.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt almost has to run to keep up with Jeff.

For some reason the blonde seems to be even more eager than he is to get outside. He is practically bouncing down the stairs. But instead of being clumsy his moves are fluid, like a dancer's. He leads Kurt through a labyrinth of hallways, which are surprisingly all empty, even though Kurt can hear people moving around. Clearly, Jeff is intent on avoiding all of them, and he succeeds. Quite a nifty talent, one Kurt wouldn’t mind to learn.

They take one last turn, and finally arrive at a door. It’s obviously a side door, considering it’s more or less hidden. Jeff pushes it open and steps outside first, taking a deep breath. 

“I can hardly wait for winter.”

“Really?” Kurt frowns, zipping up his coat. It's not freezing, but it’s colder than usually around this year, and it’s still two months till Christmas. But clearly, Jeff isn’t bothered by the low temperatures. His hoodie seems comfy, but nowhere near as warm as Kurt’s coat.

“Yeah. I love snow.” The blonde exclaims, adding with a shrug, “But then again I love all seasons.”

“I rather prefer summer.”

“Like most people.” Jeff smiles, pointing to the right. “This way leads right to the main path. If you stay on it, you cannot get lost. Though, I would recommend staying away from the tennis court. I've been hit by a ball one too many times.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Kurt laughs, adding, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the greenhouse. I need to check on my herbs. I don't mind having company if you want to come with …”

Kurt appreciates the offer. He really does, even more so that Jeff is giving him a choice. That’s why he only wavers for a moment, before making a decision. Even from this hidden spot the backyard seems big, too big in fact, and after what happened in the dining hall and later at the common room, Kurt is not in the mood to run into anybody else. Jeff seems to be the safer choice. 

And this might be his chance to find out more about his roommate.

The greenhouse is just a few yards to the left. Which makes total sense. Why would they put it anywhere else but right next to the building? After all the kitchen staff needs easy and quick access, if what Blaine said is true and they grow most of the vegetables here. But then again, why would he lie about that?

It’s warmer in the greenhouse. Naturally. Kurt unzips his coat and loosens the scarf, but keeps them on. Who knows how long they are going to stay.

Jeff moves, well more like dances around the various tables and patches, stopping every now and again to check on different plants, testing the soil for moisture, patting the leaves and whispering sweet nothings, especially to the seedlings. And the plants seem to react to his presence. It’s almost like they are leaning into his gentle touch.

“You really like plants. And they seem to like you too.” Kurt observes.

“Of course they do. I’m a nymph.” Jeff says, as if it is a given.

“Oh.”

“I thought that was obvious.” Jeff frowns, slightly puzzled by Kurt’s reaction.

“Maybe it is, but I’m still new at this.” Kurt says, more like defending himself. “My uncle, well what used to be my uncle, but actually turned out to be my cousin, only gave me the cliff notes. And I mostly picked his brain about myself. What it means to be a …”

“Succubus.” Jeff finishes his sentence.

Now it’s Kurt turn to frown. “You know?”

“I do.” Jeff nods. “But not because someone told. It’s just another perk of being a nymph, being able to tell what kind of fae people are.”

“Handy.” Kurt comments, a little jealous. Possessing a gift like that would certainly make his life easier.

“It sure is.” The blonde boy laughs, rounding another patch before finally coming to a stop at another table. “Here we are. This is my little garden. Hello, my pretties.”

There are different pots and boxes, housing all kind of herbs. Some Kurt knows, from buying them at the market, but there are quite a few he is unfamiliar with. 

“You can ask me, you know.”

Kurt is confused. “Ask you what?”

“What you really want to know.” Jeff clarifies, looking at Kurt with a glint in eyes. Clearly, he isn’t talking about his herbs.

“But doesn’t that go against Fae etiquette?”

“Screw Fae etiquette. No one really sticks to it anyway.” Jeff informs him with a roll of his eyes and a shrug. “And Sebastian would probably turn it into a game, by making you guess until you get it right.”

Kurt huffs a laugh. “I can imagine.” 

Jeff grins knowingly, picking up a watering can and getting to work, checking which pot needs water, and which one is still doing fine. “I know Sebastian can be an ass. But he is a nice guy. Just give him a chance. You won’t be disappointed.”

Kurt wants to believe him, but after what he witnessed so far he has serious doubts. “I know he is your friend, but I don’t see him and me becoming friends anytime soon.”

“Just give it some time. He is not used to have company.” Jeff reasons.

“He seems okay with you and Nick being there.” Kurt argues.

“True, but only because he can kick us out whenever he wants to. With you he doesn’t have the same option.”

“That’s not very comforting.” Kurt comments, dryly.

“Maybe,” Jeff allows, “but I’m certain Megan has a good reason to put you and Sebastian together in one room. He certainly has a lot in common with you. He can use persuasion to get what he wants, and he feeds on other people’s life force …”

It’s clear that Jeff is working up to reveal Sebastian’s genus, not just feeding him helping clues. Kurt may not know much, but he is fairly certain that there is only one other species that feeds on life force. And he can tell that Sebastian is not a succubus, which leaves only one conclusion.

“He is a vampire.”

“You are a smart cookie.” Jeff comments, sounding just like his boyfriend. He even wears the same smile, which slightly slips, when he picks up on Kurt’s concern. “Don’t worry, Sebastian is not a threat to you. Or anyone else for that matter. He is on suppressants. He just needs someone who is able to stand up to him.”

“And you think I can do that?” Kurt stares at the blonde, incredulously.

Jeff reaches over with his free hand, patting Kurt’s. His touch is warm and comforting. “I know we just met. But I know your kind. Sure, you seek comfort and quiet, but deep down you are willing to fight to get it. And you don’t take shit from anyone. Whatever hang-ups you have, you need to get past them.”

“You sound like a therapist. Or a motivational speaker.” Kurt remarks, laughing.

“Close enough, I guess. Nymphs are very closely tied to everything nature, including people and their feelings. We are no empaths per se, but we can sense certain things.” Jeff explains, elaborating, “But so can you. Or any other Fae for that matter…”

“Tell me about it,” Kurt mutters, remembering the awkward incident with the wolves.

“You may not think of it as a gift, but it is.” Jeff stresses.

“If you say so …” Kurt mumbles, ready to change the subject. Not completely, but somewhat. “How come you are friends with Sebastian?”

“Good question.” Jeff smiles. “Well, some say I’m only friends with him by association, because Nick is my boyfriend. But that’s not true. I wouldn’t hang out with him if I didn’t like him.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s hard to understand why anyone would be friends with him.”

“You are not the first one, and you won’t be the last, to question our friendship.” Jeff remarks. He is not mad, just sad. “He can be an asshole, I know. To tell the truth, if it hadn’t been for Nick, I might not have given him a chance to prove me wrong.”

“How did he and Sebastian become friends?”

“They share a bond. They are kindred, in a way.” Jeff explains, quickly elaborating, “Nick is a hybrid. His father was a seeker. His mother is a muse. Thankfully, he takes after her.”

“I know what a muse is. But what is a seeker?”

“They are a breed similar to vampires, which is why he and Sebastian instantly bonded. But instead of feeding on blood, they suck people’s brains, absorbing their memories and knowledge.”

“Sound awful.” Kurt grimaces.

“It is.” Jeff agrees, reacting similarly. “But as I said, Nick takes after his mother. He still thirsts for knowledge. But he quenches his hunger by reading books. Lots and lots of books. He is a walking Wikipedia.”

Kurt can’t do anything but smile. The way Jeff talks about his boyfriend goes way beyond simple admiration. “How long have you been together?”

“Two years, ten weeks and four days.”

“Wow.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No.” Kurt answers, not even bothering to ask Jeff how he knows that he is gay.

“I’m sure you will find someone … soon.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Kurt points out. But it’s just a cover. Of course, first and foremost he is here to finish school and learn what it means to be fae, but it would be nice to meet someone who likes him for who is. Not what he is.

“I know, but you’ll never know.” Jeff shrugs, smiling to himself. “You might meet the love of your life here. I did.”

“Maybe.” Kurt allows. After all, while there’s life, there’s hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Sand is one of my favorite writers. And I have a thing for Chopin too, just like she did …


	9. Helpful medicine, uncooperative partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: “Take it on the chin” from the musical “Me and my Girl”

Kurt spends another hour with Jeff in the greenhouse before he returns to his dorm.

Thankfully, this time the room is empty. And by the looks of it, the study session is over. Or Sebastian and Nick simply located elsewhere. But whatever the reason, it doesn’t really matter. As long as he has the room to himself, even for a little while, he is happy.

Kurt takes off his coat and scarf, hanging them back into the closet. And while he is in there, he decides to change his clothes too. Of course, he loves his jeans, but they are not very comfortable. Well, they are, but after a while they get kinda restricting. They are made to make him look great, highlighting certain aspects, but they are not comfortable to hang around in. Kurt is sure, that some people think he doesn’t own any casual wear. But he does. He owns a few sweatpants and more than enough t-shirts, just not something baggy or worn out. Just like everything else in his closet, his casual clothes are stylish, but they are also soft and comfortable. And that’s what counts the most.

After he is done changing his clothes, he picks up where he left off earlier, studying the welcome package. Although this time he plugs his phone into the docking station, choosing a random playlist, before making himself comfortable on his bed.

_‘Time to get more familiar with the rules …’_

Kurt spends the next hours, learning the do’s and don’ts, making notes here and there to ask _someone_ for further information. He also spends a great deal of time memorizing the map and his schedule. Being new might give him some leeway, but being late for his classes probably wouldn’t sit well with his teachers.

Since he is not sure, when his Fae study sessions will be scheduled, Kurt doesn’t make any decision to join a club. And there are quite a few options. Mostly in the physical department. Tennis, basketball, lacrosse, football, cross country running … no wonder there is no PE on the regular schedule. Not that he minds. Aside from his short, if surprisingly successful excursion into football, not to mention the exercise he’d gotten from practicing dance moves for Glee, Kurt is not particularly interested in sports. Sure, if the mood strikes, he goes on a run, to blow of some steam, or clear his head, but that’s about it.

There are quite a few other options too. A book club, a science club, even a cooking course … Kurt is sure he will find something to participate in, if his schedule will allow it. There isn’t something in the ‘manual’ that says he _has to_ join, but going by the wide range of options, it is highly recommended to choose at least one club.

 

\+ + +

 

After the weird lunch time he had Kurt really isn’t in the mood for another repeat.

So he decides to skip dinner.

Well, not completely.

He quickly sneaks downstairs, picks up a sandwich, a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water, and then he leaves again. Thankfully, no one stops him. According to the rule book, eating at their dorm rooms is not forbidden. It’s not exactly welcome either, Kurt guesses. After all, what would be a point of having a big dinner hall allowing everybody to eat there at the same time without having to worry about finding a free seat?

But at least he isn’t breaking a rule on his first day here.

After he finishes his small, yet delicious dinner, Kurt calls his dad again. They only talk for a few minutes. It’s not that he has anything new to tell him. Well, he has. But he can’t. As much as his dad wants to, he just isn’t in the position to help him. And Kurt is still cataloging information, trying to make sense of things. And _certain_ people. Sure, his dad would listen. And he probably would try and give him some advice. But really, until now he only had to deal with a human teenager and sometimes even that had been a challenge. How could he be rendering assistance to a fae teenager?

Kurt shoots Eli a message too. Just telling him that he arrived in one piece and confirming the warm welcome, his cousin had prophesized. He leaves out the fact that his roommate is a vampire. He doesn’t know why. But unless Eli asks him directly, he won’t tell him.

Around nine there is a knock on his door. Kurt lays the rule book aside and gets up. He walks over to the door, opining it apprehensively. Fortunately, he is greeted by a familiar face.

“Hi, Blaine. Do you want to come in?”

“Better not.” Blaine declines with sad yet vehement shake of his head. It’s clear he wants to take Kurt up on his offer, but the circumstances prevent him. Apparently there _really_ is something to the whole vampire-werewolf animosity he read about in books. Books written by humans. Or so he presumes. Who knows how many humans are in fact fae, hiding in plain sight? “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After what happened at the common room, with Hunter and us … you just left.”

“I’m sorry I snuck out. I’m not good with confrontations. I’m fine though. Really. You don’t have to worry about me.” Kurt assures him, telling more or less the truth. “It’s just been a long day.”

“I get it.” Blaine nods, smiling shyly. “So, still friends?”

“Of course.” Kurt replies, offering the werewolf a small, but warm smile.

“That’s good.” Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. Was he really that worried? “I guess we see each other at breakfast?”

“Probably.” Kurt offers, not wanting to make promises he isn’t sure he can keep.

“Alright. Well, good night then.” Blaine says, already turning to leave.

“Good night.” Kurt replies, closing the door when Blaine is gone.

Since he’s pretty much finished with his reading, Kurt decides to take a shower and get ready for bed. Sure, it’s still early, but it’s been a long day. He is pooped.

He wisely takes his pajamas with him. With his luck Sebastian would just make his return the moment he walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. True, his body is well-toned, maybe not as much as Sebastian’s, but still. And his skin is soft and unblemished, thanks to his nightly moisturizing routine and his new healing ability. The bruises on his back are completely gone. A fact that still amazes and pleases Kurt to no end. But even though he has no reason to feel ashamed about his physique, Kurt is sure Sebastian would try and find a way to embarrass him.

Kurt spends a lot more time in the bathroom than he usually does. But who could blame him for wanting to try out each shower jet? After toweling himself he grabs his body lotion, applying it on his whole body. Well, the parts he can reach. He leaves out his face. For that he has a special cream. But first things first. As much as he takes care of his skin, he also puts great store on oral hygiene, which is why he spends the next minutes thoroughly brushing and flossing his teeth. After that he rinses out, drying his face, with the soft towel. And then he carefully massages his night cream into his skin. Before he leaves the bathroom, he makes sure it looks like he has never been there.

Sebastian still isn’t back yet. A part of Kurt is wondering if he is staying away on purpose. But then again, he isn’t familiar with his roommate’s habits. At least not yet. Maybe he usually spends his weekend nights in someone else’s room. Although, given the things he knows about Sebastian that would only leave two people. And since Nick and Jeff are a couple, who quite obviously are intimate with each other he doubts that is the case. Whatever the reason, Kurt appreciates having the room to himself.

After putting away his clothes and tipping a window, he pulls his phone from the docking station and plugs in his ear pods. He loves falling asleep to music, but he doesn’t want to annoy his roommate unnecessarily, especially since he is choosing a particular playlist this time. And aside from Rachel he doesn’t know anyone who is fond of musicals.

Softly singing along with the first song, Kurt climbs into his bed. The bedding is thick and fluffy. He squeezes the pillow in just the right position and lies down.

Maybe he should just take Sally’s advice in regards to dealing with his roommate …

 

_If there's a bother you want to survive,_

_Just you take it on the chin,_

_Cultivate a little grin,_

_Just you take it on the chin,_

_Cultivate a little grin_

_and Smile, smile, smile!_

 

\+ + + + +

 

Kurt wakes up at six.

With a smile on his face and very well rested. Apparently, the bed isn’t just nice to sit on. It is really, really comfortable to sleep in too.

He stretches and gets up, without making any noise. Which is good, because he is not alone anymore.

He didn’t hear Sebastian come in last night. Not that Kurt is a light sleeper. When he is out, he is out for good. But Sebastian not making any noise, sneaking in, careful not to wake his roommate, that is a surprise. One he highly appreciates.

Kurt can’t help it, but take a closer look at his sleeping roommate. From afar, of course. He might be curious but he is no pervert. And it would be more than awkward if Sebastian suddenly woke up only to find Kurt standing over him. Awkward and very hard to explain.

In this state, unconscious and silent, Sebastian looks really peaceful and kinda … cute. Lying on his stomach, one arm hanging out of the bed, with his lips are slightly parted, he is breathing in and out evenly. Apparently his roommate is a heavy sleeper too, who also likes to sleep in. But then again, what normal teenager gets up at six on a Sunday?

Only one who has a tight schedule. Like Kurt.

Strangely, it takes quite the effort on his part before Kurt manages to pull himself away from the pleasant sight. It’s harder than it should be. But then again, this is the first time he sleeps in the same room with another boy. Even if said boy is a snarky son of a bitch, there is no denying that he is good-looking. But thankfully Kurt has a plan. And that plan doesn’t involve ogling his unconscious roommate, but taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, hopefully all before his roommate wakes up.

Something tells him Sebastian is anything but a morning person.

Purposely leaving off the light, Kurt tiptoes through the dark. His eyesight is not as good as it is shortly after his _special_ feeding, but it’s still better than it used to be. He quietly opens the bathroom door and slips inside, before closing it behind him. Only then he switches on the light.

“So far, so good,” Kurt sighs with relief, hoping the rest of his plan will work out just the same.

And it does.

After getting dressed in his closet, which fortunately has enough room for him to move around without bumping into things and a mirror on the backside of the door, not to mention its own light source, he sneaks out the door and makes his way to the dining hall.

Sebastian is still asleep when he leaves.

Unless he is faking it … which could very well be a possibility.

 

\+ + +

 

The building is silent, which probably means the dining hall is still empty.

Not like Kurt enjoys eating by himself. In fact, having breakfast without his dad has always been a bad morning.

But as it turns out, he isn’t the only one who likes to get up early on weekends. There are already a handful of people there, some of them sitting together in groups, talking and laughing, while a few others sit alone, with their noses buried in a book or a newspaper, absentmindedly munching on their breakfast.

Kurt heads straight for the buffet. Cas isn’t there, but another Brownie. Or so Kurt assumes. He orders a nonfat mocha, and helps himself to a bowl of cereal with fruit, as well as a toast with jam. Then he chooses a table to the left, pointedly ignoring the curious looks he is receiving.

Kurt just finished his meal, sipping on his second cup of coffee when someone stops at his table. He slowly lifts his head, assuming it’s one of the other students finally growing a pair and approaching him instead of whispering behind his back, but he is wrong again.

“Good morning, mind if I join you?” A middle-aged man greets him, not waiting for answer but taking a seat on the opposite side. “You must be Kurt. I’m Dr. Chase.”

“Oh, hi.” Kurt replies, somewhat taken aback. Sure, he knows he is supposed to meet him today, but not this early.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your breakfast.” Dr. Chase apologizes. “But my curiosity got the better of me.”

“It’s okay. I’m finished.”

“Well, if that’s the case, we can go to my office and start your examination.”

Unlike Kurt, Dr. Chase clearly can’t wait to get started. And since they were supposed to meet anyway, Kurt decides to get it over with, sooner rather than later. “Fine by me.”

“Perfect.” Dr. Chase claps his hands, getting on his feet. “And just so you know, there is coffee in my office, if you need another cup.”

 

\+ + +

 

The infirmary looks nothing like the one at McKinley.

Which shouldn’t come as a surprise – everything seems to be different at Dalton. But even though he expected a bigger room and better equipment, he is still stunned. For one the infirmary is big enough to hold ten people in need of medical assistance. And there are two adjoining rooms, a bio lab of some sorts and an office which holds numerous books and containers with case files.

Dr. Chase gives Kurt a short tour, before they end up in the office.

“Have a seat.” The physician motions to the empty chair across from him. “Before we get started, I have to come clean about something. I’m not Fae.”

“You are human?” Kurt is more surprised than appalled. And how could he be? Until a few days ago, he was still human.

“I am. But my mother was fae. She was a sídhe with incredible healing powers. I inherited her thirst for knowledge and the strong desire to help people. She taught me a lot. But since my father was human, I didn’t inherit the gene.” He sounds and looks disappointed.

“Are there a lot of human’s with fae parents?”

“One fae parent.” Dr. Chase corrects him. “Quite a few, I guess. It’s hard to say. But if both parents are fae, you’ll inherit at least one fae trait, or a combination of both.”

“But both my parents are human.” Kurt points out.

“I know.” Dr. Chase says, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “That’s what keeps me busy. Figuring out how the gene is passed on and what triggers the change. And until now I didn’t have the chance to meet a succubus. Your kind is really rare, almost extinct. Mostly because succubi tend to mate with humans, but sometimes the gene is still passed on somehow, simply staying dormant.”

“My cousin said as much …”

“Speaking of your cousin … Eli was kind enough to provide me with a sample of his blood. And I’m sorry, but I have to take a vile from you as well.”

“No problem.” Kurt says, rolling up his sleeve. He might not be fond of medication, but he has no trouble whatsoever with needles or blood. Dr. Chase gets the idea, immediately moves around the desk and starts to withdraw some of Kurt’s blood. Unlike some doctors, or nurses, Dr. Chase is very skilled with the syringe. Kurt barely feels the needle piercing his skin.

“Thank you. Unfortunately, getting your medication right will be a trail-and-error. Your cousin has never been on suppressants, so he couldn’t give me any helpful pointers. I will have to rely on your assistance. You need to give me regular feedback.” The physician gives him a pointed look. Kurt nods in agreement. “I know Eli offered to help you out, whenever you feel _hungry_ , but as you know that’s not the solution we are looking for. I’ll try and have something ready for you by this evening.”

Kurt spends another hour or so, answering the doctor’s questions as best as he can, blushing when he starts to direct the conversation towards his other hunger. Thankfully, Dr. Chase realizes fast that’s not an issue.

At least not yet.

 

\+ + +

 

When Kurt finally leaves the infirmary, two people are already waiting for him in the hallway.

Two people he doesn’t know. A tall blonde woman and short dark-haired man. They look somewhat alike, despite their different heights and hair color. They are still young, maybe in their mid-twenties, which can only mean they are faculty members and not students.

“Hi,” they greet him in unison, smiling the same smile.

“Hi,” Kurt replies, frowning. “Can I help you?”

The blonde speaks up first. “I’m Stephanie. And this is my brother Eric.”

“Oh, you are the councilors. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“So polite. How refreshing. Most people call us nosy, pain-in-the-ass control freaks.” Eric laughs.

“Don’t give the boy the wrong idea about us.” The blonde admonishes her brother, nudging him with the elbow, before turning her attention back to Kurt. “We are empaths. Full blooded. Which means aside from being able to sense other people’s feelings, like a lot of fae can, we also have the ability to influence them. Like making them feel more relaxed …”

All of a sudden, Kurt feels a warm caress, not physically, but mentally. He can tell it’s the female’s doing. It feels strange, almost like an invasion of his privacy, but as soon as he stops fighting the sensation, it really does what she says. Making him feel more relaxed.

“I know we were supposed to meet later, to talk and get to know each other.” Stephanie concedes. “But if you like you can join my next class. It starts in ten minutes …”

“But you don’t have to rush your decision …” Her brother cautions, sounding a little desperate, like he is grasping at straws not to lose a bet or something.

“Come on, Eric. You know as well as I do, he likes me better.” The blonde woman grins at her brother.

Kurt lowers his head, feeling a bit guilty. She has a point though. If he had to choose right away, he would choose her.

“No need to feel guilty, Kurt. I’m not offended. My sister is the more likable one of us.” The dark-haired empath shrugs, rolling his eyes at his sister, who is still grinning like a fool. “But should you change your mind, my door is always open.”

“Thanks,” Kurt says, offering the empath a smile in return.

“Well, have fun then. I’m off.” Eric says, taking his leave. “See you later sis.”

“Sure.” Stephanie replies, jerking her head in the other direction.” Come on, Kurt, the class room is this way.”

 

\+ + +

 

The room the empath leads him to, looks more like another common room, not a class room.

The room is light and open. In the center there are fifteen chairs placed in a circle, the walls are filled with pictures and bookcases.

Twelve people are already waiting in the room. Three of them Kurt knows – Jeff, Nick and Trent. The latter waves at him tentatively, but doesn’t approach him. Naturally, Jeff isn’t as shy, grasping Kurt’s hand and pulling him towards two free chairs next to Nick.

“Hello everybody. This is Kurt Hummel, our newest resident.” Stephanie waves her hand at Kurt. “I’m sure you’ll all curious to get to know him. But not right here and now. As soon as the last person joins us, we will pick up where we left off last time …”

Right on cue the door opens and Sebastian storms in.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Smythe.” The counselor greets him, clearly used to him being late and not happy about it.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Sebastian mumbles.

“I would believe you if you were telling the truth.” The blonde empath remarks dryly. “Just take a seat.”

Since the only empty seat left is next to Kurt, he has no choice but to take that one. By the look on his face, Sebastian is less than happy about it. Well, that makes two of them.

During the entire lesson Kurt listens attentively, makings a lot of mental notes. It’s not easy jumping right in, but he manages. And the stuff they are talking about – Fae laws and their historical significance – is really interesting. He knows he has a lot to catch up on, but with the numerous references the counselors makes, he knows that Dalton’s library is very well stocked with books and other reading material.

Almost an hour later, Stephanie calls the class to an end. “Okay, that’s it. Great lesson everybody. But before you can leave I have an announcement to make. Some of you have been slacking off, thinking just being here is enough.” She glances at Sebastian, who purposely ignores her. “So, I decided it’s time for a little project. It will give you the chance to learn more about yourself and your project partner … who will be not of the same species, of course. It will be due in a month from now. And just to prevent any one of you from taking this lightly, failing to hand in the project on time will have serious consequences.

“And knowing that animosity can in fact be a great motivator, I will do the assigning.” She grins evilly. “Okay, here we go. Connor and Steven. Jeff and Trent. Nick and Josh …” The empath continues pairing the students, until only two are left. “And last but not least, Kurt and Sebastian.”

“Great.” They both mumble at the same time. Sebastian’s lips twitch, but just for a moment, before he manages to put his blank face back on.

“Okay, now we are done.” Stephanie declares, clapping her hands. “You are dismissed.”

Squaring his shoulders, Kurt approaches Sebastian. “Well, when do you wanna get started on the assignment?”

“Not today, that’s for sure.” Sebastian snorts. “I have better things to do on a Sunday afternoon than doing homework.”

“But...”

“Don’t get your panties into a bunch, princess.” Sebastian stops him. “We have four weeks to do this stupid assignment. That’s plenty of time.”

Without another word he turns around and walks away, leaving Kurt to glare at his retrieving form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m done introducing all important characters. Things will move a little faster from now on and will certainly get more interesting … *grins widely and skips off*


	10. Raving hunger, sweet satisfaction Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexy times

The first two weeks go by fast.

Thanks to Kurt’s tight schedule.

He barely has time to worry about anything, always occupied with his classes and homework, and of course, his biweekly Fae sessions.

But he still goes home every weekend. He leaves Dalton Friday afternoon after his last class and stays in Lima until Sunday morning, driving back to school right after breakfast, in order to make it in time for his Fae class. Even though his first lesson has been a little overwhelming, he still attends the same mid-morning class every Sunday. And why shouldn’t he? It’s a great group of people, all of them, aside from Sebastian; eager to learn and share their knowledge.

His second session is scheduled on Wednesday afternoon and is led by Eric. Of course, he planned on taking another one of Stephanie’s courses, but she suggested that Kurt should join one of her brother’s classes instead. Not to placate her brother, but to give Kurt the opportunity to learn more. While her classes are mostly about facts, Eric’s are more practice-oriented. Granted, at first Kurt is a bit reluctant to join his class.

It’s not that he detests Eric. He barely knows the guy. But given the fact that _he_ is the one teaching them how to deal with certain emotions, Eric must be the stronger empath. Or he simply has fewer scruples than his sister. Anyway, the thought that he or anyone else has _any_ insight into his state of mind, is not something Kurt is particularly comfortable with … but at least Blaine is there to provide some moral support.

Unfortunately, Kurt doesn’t get to spend much time with his dad. At least not as much as he wants to. He is way too busy catching up. Some of his classes are really tough, especially those which are further along in the curriculum. The teachers are understanding and very lenient, giving him time to catch up. And Kurt certainly appreciates the gesture, but he doesn’t want anyone to think he is taking advantage, which is why he keeps on working his ass off even on the weekends. But he makes sure to spend each meal with his dad, talking about everything and anything. It’s nice and familiar, and a welcome distraction, hearing about the things that go on in the ‘human’ world.

Eli visits on the second weekend, helping his cousin with his fae assignment and asking all kind of questions in return. Kurt answers all of them, to the best of his conscience, including the ones about his roommate. Unsurprisingly, Eli is not very pleased to hear that Kurt is sharing a room with a vampire. He doesn’t go into detail, but from the things he is saying, or rather grumbling under his breath, Kurt surmises that vampires and succubi are not known to get along with each other very well.

Which he can attest to …

So far, Kurt hasn’t made much progress with Sebastian. A part of him doubts they will ever become friends. Sure, since they share a few classes, they have to spend some time together. But that doesn’t really mean anything.

Thankfully, Sebastian’s friends are the complete opposite. Nick is very helpful in the catching up department, always there to help Kurt out. And Jeff … well Jeff is just Jeff. Always chipper. But even though those two occasionally insist that Kurt spends a meal with them, instead of with the wolves, they don’t try to push him and Sebastian together. Other than making remarks every now and again that they have so much in common and should get along better.

Well, to be completely honest, as roommates they _do_ get along pretty well. They both are very tidy people, always cleaning up after themselves. And when they study in their room they like to turn out ambient noise by wearing headphones, to not be bothered be anyone or anything and vice versa. But all things considered, they rarely spend any time together alone in their room. Other than sleeping, that is.

Most of the time Sebastian is gone, either busy with lacrosse practice or meeting with his math club. He might not be very good with languages, but apparently he has a thing for numbers.

And for his part, Kurt spends a lot of time in the library, studying alone or with Nick. And of course, even though Eli provided him with some pointers, he is still continuing his research. Unfortunately, there are not a lot of books on succubi or vampires. And those he can find are only written _about_ them, not _by_ them. Which provides him with some limited information, but not enough to create a viable picture. It kinda makes sense, though. Both species are very secretive.

And that’s where the second part of Stephanie’s assignment comes in.

‘Ask your partner to provide more insight.’

Which is easier said than done.

Since the day they got the assignment Sebastian hasn’t shown even the slightest inclination to sit together and go over their notes. And now, after two weeks have passed, Kurt is starting to get antsy. He doesn’t like postponing things. “Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today.”

Kurt left his list of questions on Sebastian’s desk a week after they got the assignment. A long list of questions. He knows Sebastian won’t answer all of them. And according to the assignment he doesn’t have to. Only five. But at least he is giving his roommate a wide selection to choose from.

After the second weekend, well actually his third, Kurt finally gets his answers.

Just not the way he envisioned it would happen …

 

\+ + +

 

It’s Tuesday and Kurt is already looking forward to the next weekend.

Not necessarily to escape his roommate, but to get a breather from Dalton in general.

Sure, he loves his new school. No one is pushing him around, harassing him, calling him names, but still. The transition is not easy.

The drugs Dr. Chase managed to cook up for him are working, in the sense that he hasn’t had the urge to suck the life out of anyone. Yet. But they have some unforeseen side effects.

Well, somewhat unforeseen, but not completely surprising given his new nature.

As if a switch has been turned, his libido suddenly seems to have a life of its own. He is pretty much horny all of the time. So much so that he has to jerk off twice a day, sometimes even more. He even has to start taking a cold shower during his lunch break, to make it through the day. More often than not he uses the time to get off quickly, always making sure to wash off any traces of what he has been doing.

It’s starting to get weird. Especially since he is sure some people around him are beginning to notice the change. But thankfully so far no one has made a comment, not even Sebastian. Which is a surprise.

Sure, Kurt could consult Dr. Chase. After all, he had promised him to report anything amiss. But how could he go to him with that? And anyway, what could the Doc do? He told Kurt that the suppressants are only meant to keep his hunger for chi under control. He never said anything about them having any effect on his sex drive. One way or the other. Maybe he didn’t know it was a possibility. But then again, according to Eli, there is nothing that keeps that particular hunger under control. Well, other than having regular sex.

Kurt feels ashamed.

It’s not that he didn’t have a healthy sex life before. But then again, what is considered healthy? He was fine getting off once a week, more if the mood struck. But this is different. This feels _unnatural_. So what if this is normal for a succubus? Being all hyper aware of other people’s sexual desire, whether it’s directed at him or not, it’s disturbing.

To say the least.

 

\+ + +

 

Finally done with his latest study session, Kurt leaves the library and return to his dorm room and retire.

The lights are on which means Sebastian is there, somewhere. Kurt still tries the bathroom door, but of course it’s locked. He can’t hear water running, which is a good sign. Like him, his roommate enjoys taking long showers.

After ten minutes Kurt tries again, knocking this time. “Are you going to take much longer?”

No response.

“I really need to go to bed.” He stresses.

This time he gets an answer. Just not the one he was expecting. “Then go to bed. Good night.”

“Sebastian, you know I need my creams.” Kurt whines, not even caring how childish he sounds.

“I’m sure you can go one night without smearing all that stuff on your face.”

“Well, I guess I could, but I don’t want to.” Kurt snipes back. “And I still need to brush my teeth. And as a vampire you probably share my obsession with oral hygiene.”

He clearly hit a mark, going by the growl he receives in return. “Please, Sebastian. Whatever it is you’re doing, can’t you just finish it later? I promise I’ll be quick.”

There is a moment of silence, almost like Sebastian is contemplating his options, before he gives in with a huff. “Fine.”

Kurt hears some movement, and then a click. But Sebastian doesn’t come out. Having enough, Kurt simply opens the door and barges into the bathroom.

“Five minutes, I promise …” He walks over to the sink and grabs his toothbrush. Just as he reaches for his toothpaste, he catches sight of Sebastian’s appearance, reflected in the mirror. His roommate is sitting on the bath rug, leaning against the shower stall, dripping wet. He is still fully dressed. Kurt doesn’t know if he should be glad or disappointed. For now he goes with confused. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Sebastian deflects. “Just take your stuff and leave.”

“No.”

“ _Kurt_.” His roommate warns, glaring at Kurt.

“ _Sebastian_.”

“I said, leave.”

“And I said no.” Kurt retorts, vehemently standing his ground. “You look ill. Maybe I should get Dr. Chase.”

“There is no need to call the quack.” Sebastian sneers, clearly not having much faith in the doctor. Or he simply doesn’t trust him since he is human. “I’m fine. I just need a shower.”

“Looks like you already had one. Most people take off their clothes before …” Kurt remarks, dryly.

“Just leave.” Sebastian sighs, clearly not in the mood to continue their little spat. That’s a first. Usually, he doesn’t give up so easily.

“No.” Kurt refuses, flatly. How could he leave? It’s obvious that there is something really off with his roommate. True, they are not friends, but his instincts tell him he should remain. Not to mention common decency. Putting down his toothbrush, he walks over and crouches in front of his roommate, repeating his earlier question. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Why do you care?”

“How can you even ask that?” Kurt asks exasperated. “What do you take me for?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Sebastian taunts.

“No.” Kurt rolls his eyes at him. “But it’s obvious you are sick. And since you don’t want me to get help, tell me what I can do.”

Sebastian eyes him for a moment, skeptically, before he grins, widely. Kurt lets out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Of course, he knows that Sebastian has fangs. He’s just never seen them. And from the looks of it they are not fully emerged, yet. Only the tips are visible. But still, the sight is slightly unnerving.

“You are hungry.”

“Well, well, looks like someone has been doing his research.”

Kurt pointedly ignores Sebastian’s mocking. “When was the last time you fed?”

“Really?” The vampire huffs out a laugh. “You know very well that I’m taking suppressants just like you.”

“But clearly, they are not working anymore. You need some blood.”

“Duh. Too bad the vending machine downstairs was all out …”

Well, things couldn’t be _that_ bad, if Sebastian was still able to make jokes. But then again, Kurt knows by now that his roommate only uses sarcasm to conceal his shortcomings. Be it his apparent need for a French tutor, or his current state of health. And sure, Kurt knows feeding is prohibited on the premises, but Sebastian doesn’t strike him as the subservient type. According to Jeff, he is quite the opposite. But since he has only two friends at Dalton, who might even help him out if he’d asked, Kurt understands his dilemma.

Which leaves only one other option.

“You could have some of mine.”

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt wants to slap himself.

How could he be so reckless? Offering a vampire one’s blood is not something to be taken lightly. From what little he found out about their specie, Kurt knows damn well doing a thing like that goes _way_ beyond a simple gesture of sympathy. It’s a sign of submission. And that’s the last thing he wants Sebastian to think. That he is submitting to him in any way.

But now that the words are out, he can hardly take them back, can he? Unless he wants him to think he is a chicken too. Which he isn’t.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks, narrowing his eyes skeptically. He probably thinks Kurt is just toying with him.

“I’m sure.” Kurt states, hoping his indecision isn’t showing in his voice or on his face.

Apparently it is enough to convince Sebastian. Grinning, he grabs Kurt’s extended arm and pulls. Hard. Completely taken aback, Kurt loses his footing. He stumbles forward and lands right in his roommate’s lap.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurt complains.

“Getting comfortable.” Sebastian explains, matter-of-factually. Clearly, he has no interest in taking his wrist. Instead he moves Kurt around like a ragdoll; rearranging him in his lap, until Kurt is sitting with his back to Sebastian’s chest.

Sure, it’s a nice chest, solid and muscular, but still. He doesn’t like to be manhandled. It brings up bad memories. But he doesn’t put up a fight, even though he probably should insist on keeping this as clinical as possible. But a part of him is curious to find out where this is going.

All in the name of science, of course.

Kurt can’t see his face from this angle, but he can feel Sebastian’s eyes on his bare neck. Good thing, he wore a scoop neck t-shirt. Easy access and all that. Kurt expects him to just sink his fangs into his jugular, get it over with, but despite his apparent need Sebastian is in no rush.

“Nervous?” Sebastian breathes against Kurt’s bare skin, causing a delicious shudder to run through his body.

“A bit.” Kurt admits. There is no point in lying. Sebastian can probably hear his heart thumping like crazy.

“No need to be nervous,” Sebastian says, not to reassure him but to state a fact. “It’s not my first time. I know what I’m doing.”

“If you say so ...” Kurt comments, miffed about Sebastian’s ego trip.

“Take my word for it,” Sebastian laughs. “And maybe this will help you find the answers to questions 18 to 20.”

Kurt is taken aback. He didn’t think Sebastian would even bother reading his list. But apparently he was wrong. Again. Not only did he read it, he also memorized the questions. Or at least some of them.

_‘Does the bite hurt?’_

_‘How much blood do you take?’_

_‘Is every feeding connected to a sexual act?’_

“But enough talk. Lean back.” Sebastian coaxes. His voice is soft and very reassuring. Kurt recognizes it; it’s his glamour. It shouldn’t work on him. But it does. Or he just allows it to work. Whatever. He still complies, leaning back, resting his head on his roommate’s right shoulder.

“I thought you were hungry.” Kurt points out, getting more nervous by the minute.

“I am. But I also know how to enjoy the moment. Who knows when I will get another chance …” Sebastian trails off, placing an open mouth kiss on Kurt’s neck, lightly grazing his skin with his fangs.

“To feed?” Kurt chokes, unable to hold back a moan.

“That too.” Sebastian chuckles against his skin, clearly aware of what he is doing to Kurt, and enjoying it immensely. It’s obvious that he has no intention of releasing Kurt anytime soon, the way he is firmly holding him in place with his left arm wrapped around his middle. And obviously he is not afraid to take things further.

“What are you doing?” Kurt squeaks, when Sebastian’s right hand slides down Kurt’s chest, past his belly and right into his pants.

“Just relax. And enjoy.” Sebastian soothes, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s cock.

He knows he should push Sebastian’s hand away. It would be the sensible thing to do. This isn’t part of their deal, Sebastian touching him like that. But it feels nice. Well, more than nice. It feels right. Just what _he_ needs. And why shouldn’t he satisfy his own hunger while his roommate staves off his? The only question is, is this _him_ thinking that, or the succubus? But even though he still considers his fae side as a separate entity, Kurt knows by now that there is no true distinction between the two. According to Eric, they are more or less the same, a blending of his old human self and his new nature.

But whether that’s true or not, doesn’t really matter at the moment.

All Kurt can think about right now is Sebastian’s hand on his cock.

Of course, he is already hard and leaking pre-cum. He has been half hard since the moment he first saw Sebastian sitting on the floor, dripping wet. And apparently he isn’t the only one affected by the situation. Kurt can tell that Sebastian is just as aroused as he is. Not just because he can feel him against his back, but because he can practically _taste_ Sebastian’s hunger. Or should he say hungers? The knowledge that his roommate doesn’t just want his blood but also his body is … exhilarating.

The first few strokes are light and gentle, like Sebastian is testing the waters. It’s nice, but not nearly enough. Thankfully, Kurt doesn’t need to tell him to speed things up. Sebastian figures that one out by himself. He tightens his grip and moves his fist faster, causing Kurt to moan in appreciation, long and loud.

Kurt doesn’t know what he enjoys more. Moving upwards into Sebastian’s fist chasing his own orgasm or pushing backwards against his roommate’s erection causing him to growl in approval … it’s probably a combination of both.

“That’s it.” Sebastian groans, rocking his hips in sync with Kurt’s, never losing his rhythm stroking his Kurt’s cock.

Kurt is getting close, fast. Just when he is about to come, Sebastian’s fangs finally pierce his skin. There is no pain. Only pleasure. Pleasure that seems to heighten with each greedy gulp Sebastian takes, until it peaks and Kurt spills his seed over Sebastian’s hand. And going by the deep, throaty moan Sebastian finds his own completion at the same time.

Their mutual orgasm seems to last forever, like they are feeding off of each other somehow, prolonging the sensation.

When it finally subsides, Kurt slumps down. He feels completely wrung out, but utterly satisfied.

Now that he is done, Kurt expects Sebastian to push him away. After all, he got what he was after. But Sebastian proves him wrong yet again. He spends the next minute or so bathing the puncture wound with his tongue, very thoroughly, like he doesn’t want to let even a drop of the blood go to waste. Kurt closes his eyes, enjoying his afterglow.

When Sebastian is done, he gently nudges Kurt, indicating he should get up. Kurt complies right away. He feels a bit dizzy, but otherwise he is great. Maybe he should feel disgusted with himself, for putting out that easily, but he doesn’t regret giving into his natural urges.

Well, not until Sebastian opens his mouth and decides to spoil the moment.

“Well, that was great,” He stretches, wiping off Kurt’s semen on his shirt, before practically jumping on his feet. “And if you ever find yourself climbing up the walls, looking for some action, you know where to find me.”

Sebastian smirks and winks, leaving the bathroom without another word.

Jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Comments are appreciated. But please be nice. I’m not very good at writing smut.


	11. Half a day, full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter from Sebastian’s perspective …

Sebastian feels great.

Of course, he does.

After months of having nothing but water, he finally had the chance to gorge himself on the finest vintage.

Figuratively speaking.

Well, actually it is a rather fitting comparison. Like wine, certain blood types are very rare, hard to come by and therefore in high demand; and not just for humans. Sebastian never had the chance to taste AB negative blood, but from what he’s been told, it must be quite the rush.

_‘Each sip, a pleasure trip.’_

Kurt isn’t AB negative, though. He is B positive. One brief look into his medical file tells him as much.

That’s another reason why Sebastian doesn’t trust the human doctor. Leaving people’s files wide open on his desk, for everyone to see, doesn’t exactly scream professionalism. Okay, so what if he snuck a peek while the Doc went to grab another vile of his pills, he should have put it away before inviting Sebastian into his office.

But in the end it doesn’t matter what blood type Kurt is.

Because the thing is, Sebastian has never tasted anything better. And sure, his experiences are limited, but deep down he knows there is _nothing_ out there to top the taste of Kurt’s blood. It’s rich and sweet, so full of life. Literally. It’s like a pick-me-up and an aphrodisiac all rolled into one, delicious, package. Which makes sense, of course, considering Kurt is a succubus. Feeding on people’s life force and sexual energy … his nature has to show up in his blood somehow. It couldn’t just be him.

But what’s even more appealing, is that his blood is untainted.

Well, for the most part. Sebastian can still taste small traces of his medication. And he feels for his roommate. Being forced to suppress your nature isn’t fun, or easy. But so far Kurt seems to be doing fine. He hasn’t shown any signs that his prescription isn’t working. But Sebastian knows it’s just a matter of time. Sure, they can go without it, for a while. But sooner or later nature will take its course, forcing them to take what they truly need. And nothing will be able to stop them from getting it.

They are so much alike, specie-wise, but that’s where the similarities end. Well, aside from the fact that they both share the same sexual attraction towards men.

Kurt is polite and caring, and while he acts shy, his eyes always betray him. He is very curious, so eager to learn. After classes he spends hours in the library, sometimes alone, sometimes with Nick and Jeff, always worried to finish his homework on time or doing research. And unlike him, Kurt obviously isn’t into sports. But he seems to have a thing for singing, hanging with the wolves in their den whenever he finds a free minute.

Which isn’t that often, thank god. Not that Sebastian cares who Kurt is hanging out with, but the longer he is with Blaine and his pack, the more time he has to absorb their stink and carry it back to their dorm.

And that’s something Sebastian really has a problem with.

 

\+ + +

 

But there is a far more pressing matter.

Dalton’s rules are very clear.

No feeding on the premises.

And even though he didn’t initiate the feeding, Sebastian is sure if the Headmistress found out about it, he would have to take the fall. Which is why he has to be extra careful and act like nothing happened. Not to protect his willing donor, but to protect himself.

So what if that makes him an egotistical bastard. Out of the two of them, _he_ is the one who has the most to lose. Kurt is still new. He could get away with breaking the rules once, probably even twice, but not him. After the stunt he pulled on his first day, Sebastian is sure the Headmistress has it out for him, always waiting for him to make another mistake, which would finally give her an excuse to kick him out. He knows she doesn’t really want him here, and is only doing his grandfather a favor.

Sure, he could just leave; but where could he go? Back home? That’s not an option. He’d rather starve for another decade than ever go back there.

_‘Never show anyone how you really feel. Never let anyone see your weaknesses.’_

His father’s words are still ringing clear in his head as if it were just yesterday when he heard them last. And even though he loathes the guy, Sebastian still abides by those rules. Call it indoctrination, or whatever, but his father has a point.

In order to stay under the fae radar, you need to mask your emotions. By any means necessary.

Thankfully, due to his recent feeding all of his senses are heightened. It will wear off in a few days, but until it does, it gives him some advantage. He can hear and see things he normally misses. And he can smell emotions in people’s blood. It provides him with some warning, telling him in advance who is close by and what they are feeling. It’s helpful, but it’s not enough.

Despite his best efforts it’s not that easy hiding the fact that he just fed. Especially, since he has never felt this way before. He feels rejuvenated, which is to be expected after the long period of forced abstinence. But it’s more than that. He feels _whole_ ; like he found something he has been missing his entire life. But that might just be the blood talking.

Sebastian is glad though, that he doesn’t have to fake things when he is in his room.

Kurt didn’t say anything afterwards. He just finished his nightly routine and went to bed. And since then he has been acting like nothing had happened. Which is totally fine with Sebastian. It’s not like he wants talk about it. Getting off with someone might not happen very often, but when it does, it’s always ‘wham, bam and thank you Ma’am’. Rude, sure, but it works for him. And for the guys he is usually with.

But his roommate is different.

For one, unlike Sebastian’s former conquests, Kurt is fae. But more importantly he is a virgin. The way he behaves, blushing at the tiniest sexual innuendo, is a dead giveaway. He is pure and kind, and clearly looking for something more than a quick fuck.

Which is a surprise. After all Kurt is a succubus. He should be seeking sexual release anywhere he can. But he doesn’t. In fact, he behaves nothing like the textbooks say. Which on the other hand isn’t that much of a surprise. All the textbooks Sebastian found in the Dalton library are written by other fae, not succubi. Same goes for the books about vampires. Just a coincidence? Probably not. Both species are known to keep to themselves, rarely interacting with each other, or with other fae. The books written about them are mostly based on human reports. Which doesn’t mean that the facts are wrong, just incomplete, and kinda biased. The picture they paint certainly isn’t very flattering.

Basically all vampires are bloodthirsty and ruthless, and succubi are sex-obsessed killers.

Of course, there are some who fit that description to a T, but Sebastian knows that nature provides exceptions to every rule.

And Kurt is anything but a stereotype.

The way he looks at Nick and Jeff, it’s obvious what he is looking for. Friendship, love, a true connection. Unfortunately, that’s something Sebastian can’t give him. His sexual encounters are always spontaneous and short-lived. It’s not very fulfilling on a long-term basis, sure, but then again he isn’t looking for something permanent. Relationships are messy and complicated, and he doesn’t do well with either.

A part of him feels bad about what happened, but only a small part. He didn’t force Kurt to do anything. The succubus offered his blood freely, as well as his body. He could have stopped him anytime but he didn’t. Kurt may not be ready to go all the way, but he is certainly curious to try out some things. Curious and very eager. And even though he normally doesn’t do repeats, Sebastian isn’t opposed to the idea of giving him a helping hand again.

Anyway … it’s a lot harder when Sebastian is around other people, when he _has_ to be vigilant. Sure, most of them are ignoring him like always. But there are others, who pay far too much attention to him for his liking.

Like the empaths for example.

There is a good reason why he chose Stephanie as his counselor over her twin brother. She might be a bitch, but she is the one you can fool, if you know how. Eric on the other hand is way more observing.

Which is why Sebastian avoids the cunning bastard at all costs, especially now.

He can’t take any chances.

 

\+ + +

 

October is almost over.

Only two more days are left.

And just like the year before, Jeff is jumping around like it is Christmas already, or his birthday again. But it’s not. It’s All Hallows’ Eve.

“Why does there have to be a full moon on Friday?” Jeff whines, looking out the window, glaring at the white sphere. To a human eye it already looks full, but not to a fae. “I was really looking forward to going trick or treating.”

“Baby, you should know best how nature works.” Nick points out, laughing at his boyfriend’s childish antics. When Jeff looks over his shoulder around with a pout that could rival that of a five-year-old, the seeker quickly walks over to pull his boyfriend into a tight embrace. “I know Halloween is your second favorite holiday. But you don’t need to stuff yourself with chocolate bars and gummy bears. You are sweet enough as it is.” He coos into Jeff’s ear, adding, “But I wouldn’t mind if you wore the costume from last year again …”

Sebastian wants to gag. Not at the image. Well, that too. It’s not that he can’t pull it off. Because he can, with his slight built and long legs. But still, Jeff wearing a super shot green dress and a set of fake wings, looking like fucking Tinkerbelle, it is a bit disturbing.

But it’s actually their lovey-dovey behavior what’s getting to him, making his fangs throb painfully.

And apparently, he is not the only one affected by their display.

Kurt tries to be conspicuous, but he isn’t very good at hiding his desires. After their little encounter in the bathroom Sebastian caught him a couple of times, checking him out. And his eyes always seem to linger on his ass. Sebastian can’t blame him. He has a nice ass.

Out of courtesy, or whatever, he hasn’t said anything before, but he can’t hold back any longer.

“Stop it guys, you are making Kurt uncomfortable.” He teases, deliberately trying to get a rise out of his roommate.

And it works. The succubus snaps his head around and glares at Sebastian. For a second his eyes blaze bright blue, but it’s gone just as quickly as it appeared. “You really should stop making other people feel embarrassed over something that makes _you_ uncomfortable.”

The room falls silent.

Clearly, none of them expected Kurt to react this way, himself included.

True, not the first time he’s stood up to Sebastian. He can hold his own if he wants to. He just prefers to keep his mouth shut and ignore Sebastian’s jibes. But it has never been like this, when he does speak his mind. His voice all calm and collected, kinda cold actually, almost threatening. It’s absolutely breathtaking and totally hot.

No wonder Sebastian gets turned on.

Which of course doesn’t go unnoticed.

His reaction earns him another glare from the succubus and a pointed remark from Nick. “Better watch your back, vampire. Clearly, the succubus doesn’t like it when you mess around with him.”

Sebastian doesn’t miss the double entendre. And neither does Kurt, who ducks his head, blushing like crazy.

It’s not a surprise that Nick knows something went down between them. He may only be part seeker but his instincts are still strong. Gaining as much knowledge as he can and using it whenever it seems necessary. Which usually only makes him a pain-in-the-ass-know-it-all, but not someone who would hurt people’s feelings.

But he just did. Knowingly or unknowingly, it doesn’t sit well with Sebastian.

“Duly noted.” He snarls, scowling at Nick, who holds his gaze defiantly.

Clearly sensing the need for a topic change, Jeff disentangles himself from his boyfriend and drops on his bed next to Kurt. “Hey, I have an idea. How about I make a bowl of my famous butter popcorn and we watch the spectacle from our window?”

“The spectacle?” Kurt asks, looking up.

“You know what happens on the night of the full moon, right?” Jeff asks.

“I guess.” Kurt shrugs.

“Well, in this particular case the human legends are actually true. On that one night, every month, all werewolves have to change. They don’t have a choice. Nature demands it.” Jeff explains, his eyes sparkling.

“It’s not just the wolves, though. It’s all shifters actually,” Nick butts in, finally breaking eye contact with Sebastian.

“But doesn’t it get kinda dangerous?” Kurt points out, frowning.

“Of course, it does.” Nick states. “That’s why no one is permitted to go outside that night. But the entire area is surrounded by high fences, allowing them to roam freely and do whatever they need to do, without putting the human population in any danger.”

“That’s good to know. But I meant for _them_. All those different were … they can’t all get along with each other?”

“They don’t.” Jeff allows. “But you don’t have to worry. They won’t be alone out there. They will have supervision. The Headmistress is always out there, and two or three Alphas. I think this time Blaine’s Dad is one of the chaperons.”

_‘Great, another Anderson on the premises. Like one isn’t enough …’_ Sebastian groans internally, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“That’s nice.” Kurt sighs, smiling. “Okay, I’m in. It sounds like something I shouldn’t miss.”

Sebastian is pretty sure he doesn’t just want to see the spectacle, as Jeff puts it, of seeing his friends and the other shifters change into their animal form. He probably just wants to make sure nothing is going to happen to Blaine.

“And you know what? Classes end early that day.” Jeff grins. “Which means more leisure time.”

“Or the opportunity to finish some homework …” Nick points out.

Sebastian ignores the jab in his direction. He knows Nick is talking about their fae assignment. It’s not that he hasn’t done anything yet. He did his part. But he still has to compare notes with Kurt and go over their lists of questions. But he already has a plan. The next time he catches Kurt alone, and in a good mood, he will ask him to sit down and get it over with.

“But there is one more thing you should know, Kurt. Over the next few days emotions will run higher with the shifters. You should be really careful. The tiniest thing can set them off.” Nick warns. “If I were you I would keep my distance from Blaine and his friends. At least for the next few days.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Kurt allows.

But of course, he doesn’t heed Nick’s advice.

 

\+ + +

 

A day later, on his way back to his room Sebastian walks by the common room, also known as wolf central. The door is wide open and he can see his roommate sitting with Blaine on one of the couches. They are too busy going over sheet music to notice him. Or they just ignore him. Which could very well be the case.

“He is cute, isn’t he?” A familiar voice next to him whispers. “An innocent morsel, ripe for the picking.”

“If you talk about Blaine … he is so not my type.”

“Nice try, Smythe.” Hunter snorts, bumping his shoulder like they are friends. Which they aren’t. Far from it actually. “You know I am talking about your roommate. Think I have a chance with him?”

_‘Not even in your dreams.’_ The vampire wants to retort, but he bites his tongue. Instead he decides to go with, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Easier said than done. He seems to be avoiding me …” Hunter muses, never taking his eyes off Kurt.

“I wonder why …” Sebastian comments dryly.

He can’t explain why, but a part of him wants to make sure the shifter knows that the succubus is off-limits. But punching the crap out of Hunter wouldn’t be a wise move. After all, he needs to keep a low profile. And it looks like he has nothing to worry about. Kurt may not have the greatest taste in friends – case and point his ongoing fixation with the wolves – but at least he is smart enough to sense that Hunter means nothing but trouble.

Which is good enough.

For now.

Without another word Sebastian walks away, leaving Hunter to stare at his roommate and contemplate his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love …


	12. Pleasurable sensation, angry wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it’s going so well, how about another chapter from Sebastian’s POV?

It’s Friday.

Which usually is Sebastian’s most favorite day of the week, besides Saturday. Classes end at two, for him at least, and until mid Sunday he has time to do what he pleases.

Within reason, of course.

But not this week.

Like it doesn’t suck already that he isn’t allowed to leave the premises, but being stuck in the building for the next twelve hours or so, that just blows. Sure, classes are over at noon, which means he has more free time, and that's great. But since he can’t go for a run or practice lacrosse, he has to find another way to let off steam.

That’s why he spends next few hours in the gym. It’s not his usual playground, but at least he has the place to himself. The people who usually commandeer the room are outside, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the full moon.

Sebastian doesn’t particularly like any of the shifters, but right now he’s envious of them. They are the ones allowed to be outside. They can enjoy their freedom, even if it is restricted, for obvious reasons, but he can’t.

It’s so unfair.

Then again, it’s probably for the best. True, he is pretty fast on his feet, faster than most, but he is no match for a pack of wolves. And getting mauled by them doesn’t sound very appealing.

Sebastian completely exhausts himself, to the point where his joints are starting to hurt, but he needs it. Sure, he still feels fine, thanks to Kurt’s blood donation. But that’s not going to last. Maybe a few more days, a week perhaps, and then he is back to swallowing pills. Pills that don’t work.

He would never admit it out loud, but he dreads the day the queasiness and aches are back.

 

\+ + +

 

Sebastian doesn’t return to his dorm room to get cleaned up.

He doesn’t have to.

There is a large en-suite bathroom right next to the gym, the only communal bathroom in the entire building. And thankfully he has it all to himself today.

Not that he has a problem with self-esteem or something. He couldn’t care less if anyone saw him naked. But since there are only four showers, and usually there are up to ten people using the gym at the same time, he has to keep his shower short and efficient. Otherwise someone would make a fuss or try to sneak in with him.

And neither thought is very appealing to Sebastian.

Okay, there is _one_ person he wouldn’t mind taking a shower with, but that isn’t going to happen.

At least not anytime soon.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t fantasize about it.

Sebastian quickly rids himself of his sweaty clothes and steps into one of the shower stalls. He immediately reaches for the hot water faucet, turning it open as far as it goes. He lets out a sigh of pure satisfaction when the scolding water hits his bare skin, soothing his strained muscles.

That’s something he loves about Dalton. There is always hot water, at any time, as much and as long as you need it.

And in the past he took full advantage of that fact. Don’t misunderstand, he still showers twice a day, but since he has to share his bathroom now, he has to make some allowances.

And he does. He even stopped jerking off in his bed, out of respect for his roommate. But he still has to take care of business somewhere. He is a teenager after all. And he shares his room with a succubus … which says it all.

Needless to say, he rarely has the opportunity to really take his time.

Hence his utter delight to have the communal bathroom all to himself.

 

\+ + +

 

Sebastian closes his eyes, completely succumbing to the feeling of the hot water running over his naked body. He blindly reaches for the shower gel, and slowly begins to soap up his body. He moans when his hands lightly graze over his growing erection.

As if by command, the image of Kurt standing in front of him in nothing but a towel appears behind his closed eyes. Not for the first time Sebastian wishes this is not a dream but reality.

Yes, he has the hots for his roommate. So sue him.

But unfortunately the fantasy will have to suffice … for now.

_Kurt lets the fluffy white towel slowly but deliberately slip from his hips, smiling coyly as he exposes himself to Sebastian. His body is perfect, slim, but still toned in all the right places. His arms and legs are strong, sparsely covered with hair. His tiny nipples are erect, begging to be licked and bitten. And then there is his cock. It’s long, not as long as Sebastian’s, but still above average, and already fully erect._

_The vampire smirks at his roommate who blushes from top to bottom._

_It’s a nice look on him, all flustered and horny. Sure, he may be a virgin, but he is still a teenager. Not to mention a succubus. He is practically physically dependent on sexual release. His own or that of others._

_Kurt looks nervous but a part of him seems to know exactly what he is doing. The part Kurt desperately wants to suppress but which will eventually get the upper hand._

_Sebastian takes his time devouring him with his eyes. Sure he is itching to touch, to taste every inch of Kurt’s body. But he doesn’t want to make a move. Not yet at least._

Sebastian places one hand against the shower walls, steadying himself. The other one is tightly wrapped around his cock, moving up and down in a slow, but steady rhythm. Even though he is already aching for release, he doesn’t want to rush it. Who knows when he will get another chance to do this?

Sure, a quick relief can be great, but Sebastian prefers to draw it out, to savor each sensation.

_“Care if I join you?” Kurt asks, purring seductively. Without waiting for Sebastian’s answer – like he would ever say no to such an appealing offer in his dreams or in real life – Kurt steps into the shower._

_Sebastian can’t hold back any longer. He grabs Kurt’s hips and pulls him into his arms. The succubus yelps, but doesn’t complain. And he certainly doesn’t put up a fight when Sebastian presses his entire body against his, letting him feel how much his presence is affecting him. They both moan loudly when their cocks rub against each other._

_Kurt may not have any experience, but he is certainly very curious. His clever hands wander over Sebastian’s body, setting it further on fire. Sebastian reciprocates in kind, leaning in to kiss Kurt with all the passion and desperation he feels. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither of them getting the upper hand. But that’s okay. This isn’t about winning._

_Finally Kurt’s hand reaches the one place Sebastian needs it the most._

_“Hmm, it feels like you could use some help with this?” He hums._

_Sebastian nearly loses it, when the succubus closes his fist around his throbbing erection. Even more so, when he leans in to whisper, “Do you want my hand or my mouth?”_

_Sebastian can still detect some coyness underneath all the bravado, but that’s alright. He wouldn’t want to have it any other way._

_“I want your mouth.” He moans, watching with bated breath as Kurt lowers himself on his knees._

_The succubus is wary at first, unsure how to start. Which is to be expected. It’s his first time giving head. But he is curious, and very eager to learn. At first he just licks Sebastian’s cock, from his balls to the head. It’s nice, but not nearly enough. When he finally takes his cock into his mouth, Sebastian groans. Encouraged by his evident response, Kurt gets bolder, trying out a few things before he figures out what pleases Sebastian the most …_

Sebastian’s entire body begins to tremble uncontrollably. He strokes himself faster, harder, envisioning Kurt’s mouth on him instead of his own hand. Before long he can feel the familiar tightening in his lower abdomen, announcing the imminent approach of his orgasm. It takes only three more firm strokes, and then he explodes.

Wave after wave of pure, raw pleasure rocks his body, as the vampire spills his load in long, sticky stripes; painting the shower walls, while letting out an endless stream of broken sounds, which sound suspiciously like his roommate’s name.

It seems to take forever; leaving Sebastian completely depleted but utterly satisfied.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” He groans, a sly smirk spreading over his face. “I can hardly wait to make this fantasy come true …”

 

\+ + +

 

Jeff asked him and Kurt to come to their room at seven.

Needless to say, Sebastian is late. Not by much, but still, what else is new? He barely manages to get to his classes on time, why should a date be any different. Not that this is a date, just a friendly get-together. Hanging out, having dinner, watching a show, just like normal teenagers would do on a Friday night.

Sebastian isn’t surprised to find their coffee table piled up with food.

Unlike his own, Jeff’s and Nick’s room isn’t divided into two separate areas. In fact, it looks more like a little apartment than a dorm room, with a king-size bed to the right, and a small living room area to the left, complete with a couch and said coffee table.

It’s clear that Jeff had help setting things up, most likely from Lucas. Just like his roommate, he has an amicable relationship with the Brownie. Sebastian, on the other hand, mostly ignores the guy. Which is probably for the best, given his tendency to put his foot into his mouth. Rubbing fae in the wrong way is never a good idea, but pissing off a Brownie is pretty much the dumbest thing you could do. True, their species is usually kind and subservient, but when threatened or insulted they know how to strike back.

And it isn’t pretty or fun.

Anyway, it’s a really nice spread Jeff and Lucas put together. A large plate with finger sandwiches, a platter with carrot and cucumber sticks, along with various dips, some other snacks and of course, as promised, a bowl of Jeff’s butter popcorn.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Jeff smirks from his place on the floor. “Where is Kurt?”

“How should I know?” Sebastian shrugs, dropping his gym bag by the door. Then he goes right for the popcorn, taking a handful of kernels, before taking a seat onto the couch next to Nick. “I’m not his keeper.”

“But you are his roommate.” Nick points out, matter-of-factually.

“He wasn’t there when I left this afternoon. And I came straight here from the gym.” The vampire deflects.

“That’s not what I meant.” Nick rolls his eyes.

“Oh, you want me to check on him?” Sebastian replies, playing dumb.

“If it’s not too much to ask …” Nick smiles, though it looks more like a grimace. Sebastian is pretty much used to the seeker’s I’m-not-buying-your-crap-attitude. But lately, he is overdoing it a bit. And what’s worse, Jeff is mirroring his behavior more often.

“It is, but what the hell,” Sebastian grumbles, getting up again. “It’s not like I’m going to miss anything. The moon isn’t even up yet.”

Without another word he grabs two sandwiches and his bag, and leaves the room.

 

\+ + + 

 

The building is unusually quiet, especially for a Friday night.

Not that Dalton is known for its wild parties.

Far from it.

Sure, every now and again, there is a social gathering. But those festivities are really boring and kinda stiff, probably because there is always adult supervision.

But nevertheless, it’s not really a surprise that the building is this quiet.

After all, it’s a full moon.

True, that doesn’t mean that no one is allowed to roam the hallways. Only the backyard is off limits. But still, there is no one around. Even the common rooms are vacant. Sure, as usual a lot of the non-shifters left in the afternoon to spend their weekend with their friends or family. But the rest of them barricaded themselves in their rooms, waiting for the night to be over.

In terms of taking precautions this is a bit over the top.

The building is completely secure and locked up. Not literally, of course. After all, in a case of fire they would have to get out somehow. But there is barrier; a fine layer of mountain ash sprinkled all around the house, keeping the shifter out and thus protecting everyone inside.

So, there is really nothing to worry about.

But considering the fact that the remaining fae aren’t exactly known for their courage, it kinda makes sense that they are all hiding in their rooms.

Speaking of bold behavior … it’s rather interesting that Kurt has chosen this particular weekend to stay at Dalton, especially for the very first time. Usually he would leave on Friday right after classes to visit his dad in Lima.

But not this weekend.

Kurt’s decision to stick around has nothing to do with him, though. He made a promise to Jeff. And of course, he is concerned about Blaine.

But who cares about the details?

Certainly not him.

 

\+ + +

 

“Hey, roomie, are you in here?” Sebastian hollers as soon as he enters the dorm room.

It’s empty, but he can see light coming from the bathroom, which means he doesn’t have to search the entire building to find his roommate. Thank God.

The vampire drops his bag next to bed and tries again. “Did you forget? Your presence is requested down the hall.”

No response.

Sebastian gently knocks at the door. “You alright in there?”

This feels oddly like déjà vu. Only their roles are reversed this time.

“I didn’t forget. Tell Jeff, I’m sorry. But I’m not going to make it tonight. I’m sick.”

“You weren’t sick this morning.” Sebastian points out, frowning.

“Well, I am now.”

Sebastian smiles at Kurt’s petulant tone of voice. “I really doubt that. Fae don’t get sick. And if they do I would be able to smell it way before they show any symptoms.”

Just to make sure he isn’t wrong with his assumption, the vampire takes a deliberate deep breath. As suspected he can’t smell any sickness, but he can smell something else. Something that is very familiar to him. Something that causes his fangs to punch through his gums.

Kurt’s blood.

And it’s more than just a few drops.

“Open the door.” Sebastian orders.

“It’s open.”

Kurt sounds resigned. Not that Sebastian cares. He wouldn’t have taken no for an answer anyway. In fact, he would have kicked down the door if he’d had to. But thankfully, he doesn’t.

When Sebastian bursts into the bathroom, he finds Kurt standing in front of the mirror, in nothing but his underwear. Under any other circumstances, he would have made a lewd comment, but seeing Kurt’s jeans lying on the floor next to a half shredded shirt, makes his blood boil. And not in a good way.

There is a large scratch across his lower abdomen. Well, actually there are five scratches. From this position at the door Sebastian can’t see how deep they go, but the edges look very rough. The wounds surely hurt. But there are no tears in Kurt’s eyes, only grim determination.

“What happened to you?” Sebastian demands to know.

“Nothing.” The succubus deflects.

“Wanna try that again? Those look like claw marks.” Sebastian snarls through his fangs, barely able to hold it together. “Who did this?”

“That’s none of your business. Just leave. I have everything under control.”

“Like hell you do. From the looks of it, you can’t stop the bleeding.” Sebastian nods to the pile of bloodstained tissues covering half the floor. “You need help.”

That statement finally gets Kurt’s full attention. “Please, don’t call the Dr. Chase. I don’t want to get him in trouble.”

“ _Him_? It was Blaine, wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it?


	13. Raving hunger, sweet satisfaction Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kurt’s POV. For now.

Kurt doesn’t want to lie.

He really doesn’t. Not when Sebastian is like this, all worried and concerned.

“Yes, it was Blaine,” Kurt confirms, but hurries to add, “but he didn’t mean to hurt me. It was an accident.”

“I’m sure it was.” The vampire scoffs. It’s obvious that he doesn’t believe Kurt but thankfully he drops the subject. At least for the moment. “Come with me. This isn’t going to work. Not while you are on your feet.”

Kurt follows him without objection into their room. He can tell that Sebastian is a bit surprised, but he refrains from making a comment. It’s hard to talk anyway when each and every move hurts. Kurt grits his teeth, trying his best not to cry out in pain, while keeping steady pressure on his wounds.

“Lie down.” Sebastian instructs, pointing to his bed.

“But the blood …” Kurt objects. Sure, the blood flow isn’t as bad as it was an hour ago, but he still doesn’t want to soil his roommate’s bed. Of course, the vampire doesn't have the same scruples.

“What do you care? It’s my bed.” Sebastian frowns. But when Kurt doesn’t budge, he gives in with a sign and roll of his eyes. “Fine, have it your way.”

With a swift shove he carelessly throws his bedding on the floor, leaving his bed bare except for his pillow and his sheet. Then he goes and grabs two towels from his closets, covering the sheet with them. When he is done, he turns around with a challenging look on his face. “Better?”

Not in the mood to get into a verbal sparring match, Kurt simply says, “Yes, much better. Thanks.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Make yourself comfortable.” Sebastian says, motioning to his bed. Then he walks over to his desk and picks up his phone. “I’ll be right with you. I just have to make a quick call.”

“Who are calling?” Kurt asks, wincing slightly as he gets onto Sebastian’s bed.

“Who do you think I’m calling? Jeff. He needs to know why we are not joining his little soiree tonight.”

Kurt nods in understanding. “That's a good idea. But please don’t tell him why.”

“You want me to lie to my friend?” Sebastian gasps, faking shock. “I’m appalled.”

“Like you have never done it before.” Kurt shoots back. “I just don’t want him to worry.”

“Lighten up. I wasn’t going to tell him about your _accident_.” Sebastian doesn't even have to make quotation marks. His tone of voice says it all. “But I still have to tell him something … well, I suppose I could tell him that I finally got you into my bed and it wouldn’t even be a lie.”

If it didn’t hurt so much, Kurt would have got up to smack the smirk off Sebastian’s face.

“True, but I don’t want him, or you for that matter, to get the wrong idea about this.” Kurt counters. “Just tell him we are working on our assignment. It’s due next week. It’s a good excuse. I’m sure it will work.”

“Kill-joy.” Sebastian grumbles, dialing. “Hey, Jeff. It’s me. Just letting you know that Kurt and I are not going to join you tonight. We decided to make better use of the time and finish our assignment.”

Kurt can’t hear Jeff’s response, but clearly he didn’t buy Sebastian’s excuse.

“Here,” Sebastian hands him the phone. “The nymph thinks I’m lying.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time …” Jeff shouts, loud enough for the vampire to hear, even though he is back in the bathroom.

“I’m sure it isn’t. But he is telling the truth.” Kurt says, feeling utterly bad for lying to his friend. But in for a penny, in for a pound. He told Sebastian to lie, practically begged him. “We want to go over our notes.”

“But you have all day tomorrow to do that.” Jeff whines, clearly disappointed.

“I know, but you know how Sebastian is. I’m glad to have his full attention now.” Kurt is completely disgusted with himself. Could he dig himself an even deeper hole than he is already in? Not only is he outright lying to the sweetest person he knows, but he is also using his roommate's kindness against him.

“Okay,” Jeff relents, “I’m giving you guys two hours. That’s more than enough time to _compare_ notes. After that I will come over and get you. I put too much work setting things up. ”

“Okay. Two hours. We will be there. I promise.” And he means it. Whether they manage to patch him up or not, he will keep his promise.

Just as Kurt hangs up, Sebastian makes his return with a wet towel in his hand and a smirk on his face.

“Two hours? Well, that’s not much time. We better get started.”

 

\+ + +

 

Half an hour later, Sebastian throws in the towel.

Literally.

“This is not going to work. You need more than this.” He says, slumping back in his chair.

Kurt is torn. He wants to laugh and cry at the same time at Sebastian’s childish behavior. He has never seen him like this, so determined and yet at a total loss. “I looked, but I couldn’t find any first aid in the bathroom.”

“You won’t. Sure, there are always clean towels and enough toilet paper, but if you need any medical supplies you have to go the infirmary.”

“Um, I have a sewing kit in my desk.” Kurt knows it’s a bad idea, but sometimes beggars can’t be choosers.

“You’ve gotta be kidding?” Sebastian exclaims, sounding completely horrified by that idea. “I’m not going to stitch you up.”

“But we have to do something.”

“Yes, we do.” Sebastian agrees. “But how about instead of thinking outside the box, we put our natural given abilities to good use.”

It’s obvious where he is going with this. And even though it makes complete sense, Kurt doesn’t like the idea.

He shakes his head, vehemently. “No.”

“Why not?” The vampire frowns. “I’ve done my research. I know your kind can heal pretty fast. Don’t tell me, you don’t know how to do it.”

“I do. My cousin showed me how it works, but only once, and he is like me. I could hurt you.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I think it’s misplaced. In fact, I doubt that you could hurt me, especially right now.” Sebastian sounds very sure. But that could just be his usual cockiness speaking.

“No.” Kurt repeats, less convincing than before.

“Remember, I just fed recently. Maybe you should think about it like this. I’m simply repaying a favor. Like a quid pro quo sort of thing.”

Kurt hates to admit it, but his roommate has a point. But still, it’s not good enough to change his mind. “But if I fed off you, you would be right back where you started.”

“Maybe.” Sebastian allows. The ‘but I’m willing to take the risk’ goes unsaid. “I wouldn’t mind getting another taste, though.”

“No.” Kurt says again, merely out of habit.

And clearly Sebastian is sensing it, the way he is laughing at him. “Did anyone ever tell you, you are stubborn?”

“My dad.” Kurt grumbles.

“He sounds like a smart guy.”

“He is.”

“And what would he tell you to do?” Sebastian goads.

“He would tell me to go and see the doctor.” Kurt replies, petulantly.

“I didn’t leave a scar when I fed from you, did I?”

“No.” Kurt acknowledges.

“I didn’t lick your neck after I was done feeding just to make you squirm.” Sebastian explains, smirking devilishly. “Well, I did. But that’s beside the point. My saliva has healing effects. At least to some extent.”

“Okay.” Kurt nods, finally giving in.

“It’s just a bandage, though. You need to feed off me to heal completely.” Sebastian admonishes, giving him a hard look.

“I get it.” Kurt glares back. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Very well,” Sebastian says, getting up.

 

\+ + +

 

“What are you doing?” Kurt frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you taking off your shirt?”

“Just leveling the playing field.” Sebastian shrugs, dropping his shirt on the chair he just moved out of the way.

Even though he has been in nothing but his underwear the entire time, Kurt suddenly feels naked; vulnerable. Sure, he has seen his roommate’s bare chest before, but this is different. And by the looks of it, he is going to see much more than that.

“You don’t have to take your pants off.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” Sebastian simply says, unbuckling his belt.

“ _Sebastian_.”

“ _Kurt_.”

“Why do you have to make this more uncomfortable for me?” Kurt whines.

“This isn’t about your comfort, or discomfort, it’s about mine.” Sebastian argues. “I like this shirt and I don’t want it to get dirty. And something tells me, I have to be able to move. And those jeans are kinda tight. You should know how it is …”

Knowing it’s pointless to argue Kurt just rolls his eyes and waves his hand, “Fine, just do it.”

“Thanks,” The vampire says, as if he has been waiting for Kurt’s permission to continue his striptease. He would have done it anyway. “You know, you should try and enjoy this. Or just look at it as a distraction, something to take your mind off your pain.”

And it is a distraction, but not the kind Sebastian is talking about. Sure, under different circumstances he might actually be able to enjoy this, seeing his roommate in nothing but his underpants … underpants which are very tight, not leaving much to the imagination. But this is not how it is supposed to happen. Kurt wants romance, starting slow, maybe with hand holding. He doesn’t want this, his body taking over, dictating his decisions.

“Okay,” Sebastian says, kneeling next to the bed. “Here we go.”

For a moment Kurt considers closing his eyes, but he doesn’t. A part of him, the freaky, disturbing part, wants to see what is going to happen. Sebastian smiles at him, and it’s a warm smile, which is both weird and comforting. Then he places his left hand next to the wounds, and his right over Kurt’s heart. His touch is sure and warm, but when the heat of his breath fans across his skin, Kurt jerks.

“What is it?” Sebastian asks, looking up, slightly alarmed.

“It tickles.” Kurt laughs.

“Sorry,” Sebastian smirks, visibly relieved, “I will try my best not to do that again.”

Without another word the vampire moves in again, getting to work. Kurt can see his tongue dancing across his stomach. He can also see his fangs, but he is not scared. It probably took a lot of strength for Sebastian to retract them earlier. Even Kurt can smell his blood permeating the air. Sure, his fangs graze Kurt’s skin every now and then, but Sebastian doesn’t bite down. He just uses his tongue to lick off the blood and seal the wounds, completely focused on his task. It tingles, but not in a bad way.

Quite the opposite.

Maybe he should have closed his eyes after all. Then again, it probably wouldn’t have made any difference. Try as he might, Kurt can’t stop his body from reacting. But who could blame him? There is a hot boy licking him, his wet tongue dancing methodically over his skin, while using his strong hands to keep him in place. It would take just a slight move of his ring finger and he would be able to graze over Kurt’s hardened nipple, or a few more inches down, and he would be able to put his tongue to real good use …

 

\+ + +

 

Naturally, Kurt is both relieved and frustrated when Sebastian pulls away, examining his work.

“Well, this worked better than I thought it would.” He states. The wounds are completely closed now, but they still feel a bit itchy and tender, like one false move and they would rip right open again.

“Thank you.” Kurt breathes out, sitting up.

“Careful,” Sebastian warns. “Like I said. This is just a bandage. You need to feed.”

“I heard you the first time.” Kurt grumbles, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and his roommate, at least for the time being.

“Still having reservations?” Sebastian cocks his head. “I’m not going to force you to do it, but you should make up your mind soon. We are rather short on time.”

“I know.”

“Maybe we should start off easy, with a kiss …” Sebastian suggests, moving from the floor to sit down on the middle of his bed, with his legs crossed underneath him. A picture of pure ease. Lucky him.

It’s a reasonable suggestion, though. After all, their mouths are going to be close together anyway, why not use the chance to kiss each other? And a part of Kurt is curious to find out how Sebastian’s lips taste. But there is another part, the part that flashes back to the day Karofsky kissed him, and that part is not very keen about the idea.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been kissed before?” Sebastian asks, frowning.

“I have.”

The frown on the vampire’s face deepens. It’s obvious that he is expecting an explanation for Kurt’s less than enthusiastic reaction on the subject. Sure, Kurt could just tell him to drop it, and maybe Sebastian would listen, but for some reason Kurt wants to come clean, to tell him everything.

“There was this guy at my old school. He had it out for me from the very first moment we met. He was a football player and a bully, just like the rest of his friends. They all kept pushing me around, calling me names, but he was the worst.” Kurt stops for a moment to take a deep breath, and then he continues. “On my last day at McKinley I snapped. I ran after him and confronted him about his behavior. At the time I had no idea that I was undergoing my transformation, that I wasn’t really myself. But maybe that’s a good thing. Otherwise I would have never stood up to him.”

“What happened?” Sebastian asks, clearly sensing that wasn’t the end of the story.

“We were in the boys’ locker room yelling at each other when he suddenly grabbed me. I thought he was going to hit me, but he didn’t. He kissed me instead.” Kurt huffs out a laugh.

Sebastian doesn’t laugh, but growls. In fact, he has the same expression on his face like Eli had when he heard what happened. Utter disgust. “But he did it against you will.”

“He did. But I took my revenge right there and then. I put him into a coma for a day.”

“Because you fed off him.” Sebastian concludes, grinning. “It’s the least he deserved.”

“Maybe.” Kurt concedes, but he is still glad that David is alive.

“Okay, I get it now. You are afraid it will happen again, right?”

“Yes.”

“That scumbag was human, a weak excuse for his kind, but human nonetheless. He didn’t stand a chance. Even if you’d had years of experience, he still would have gone down. But I’m fae. I know how to defend myself. And let me tell you something else. I will never, ever force myself upon you.” Sebastian states full of conviction. When he sees Kurt’s furrowed eyebrows, he kinda relents. “Yes, I know I can a bit pushy sometimes. But I would stop, if I sensed any resistance. But let me make this easy for you. I will sit here and let you do your thing. No kissing, no touching, just you taking your fill.”

With that said, Sebastian closes his eyes and waits.

Kurt can’t stop smiling.

Sebastian is a jerk, no doubt about it, but a lovable jerk. He clearly has high standards on certain subjects, but at the same time he is always ready to bend the rules to suit his own purposes. It’s smart and endearing, but also a little scary, especially when he pulls Kurt into it. There is so much he doesn’t know about the guy. But one thing is for sure. Sebastian is willing to put his life into his hands.

And that’s the most important cornerstone of any relationship, right? Trust.

Not wanting to put off the inevitable any longer, Kurt gets on his knees and moves closer to his roommate. He can feel his wounds. There is still some pain, not much, mostly discomfort. And true, he could live with that. If he moved carefully, the wounds would be healed completely in a couple of days. But he wants it gone now, and not just because it would be hard to explain why he moves around like an old man. Sure, he has a high threshold for pain, but he never liked it. And now that he is a succubus that aversion seems to be much stronger, more profound.

Kurt stops right in front of Sebastian, putting his hands on his face, just like his cousin had showed him. Sure, Sebastian’s mouth is slightly open, enough for him to extract what he needs from the vampire, but now that he is this close, he simply has to get a taste. And it’s not like, Sebastian hasn’t offered it before. So instead of concentrating on the feeding process, Kurt presses his lips on Sebastian’s.

The vampire doesn’t respond at first, which of course isn’t very encouraging. Sure, Kurt has no kissing experience to speak of, but he couldn’t be that bad, right?

Fortunately, Sebastian doesn’t remain still for long. Maybe he just wanted to make sure, Kurt knows what he is doing, but in the end it doesn’t matter why he stalled.

When he finally decides to participate by grabbing Kurt’s head to pull him closer, things get out of hand, and fast.

There are tongues fighting for dominance, hands moving over bare skin, accompanied by a never-ending soundtrack of throaty moans. Somehow Sebastian ends up on his back, with Kurt lying on top of him. That doesn’t stop them though. If anything, things seem to accelerate from there. There is more frantic groping, and hands on Kurt’s bare ass, pushing and pulling, two fully erect cocks rubbing against each other in the best way.

The moment they both are starting to come, a part of Kurt suddenly remembers why they are doing this. Just before his mind goes blank, Kurt allows his _other_ instincts to take over.

Feeding off Eli was good. Like eating home cooked meals made by your mother or grandmother. It’s familiar and always tastes good. But feeding off Sebastian is like dining at a five star restaurant. It’s so good, Kurt is sure he will dream about its flavor for days to come. And even though, he doesn’t want to, he knows when it’s time to stop.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Sebastian gasps, clearly having a hard time catching his breath.

“I did warn you,” Is the only thing Kurt manages to reply, before he collapses on his roommate’s chest.


	14. Constant struggle, occasional victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sebastian’s POV … because I just love writing him.

“Nice comeback,” Sebastian chuckles.

“Thanks,” Kurt mumbles into his chest, not showing the slightest inclination to move any time soon.

But that’s totally fine with Sebastian. His arms are still wrapped around the succubus, and he wouldn’t mind staying like this for the rest of the night.

Which is another first for him.

Cuddling after a heavy make-out session.

It doesn’t feel like a duty, like he always thought it would be. No, it’s the complete opposite. It feels good, kinda … right. But he would never, ever, say that out loud.

They stay like this for a few more minutes before Kurt moves off him. But he doesn’t go far, he just lies down next to Sebastian.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asks. His voice is soft and utterly caring. It does things to Sebastian, that he isn’t sure he likes.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you?” Sebastian retorts, moving to face the succubus.

“You know what I mean.”

“A little woozy, I guess,” Sebastian admits, “but otherwise I’m fantastic. Now show me your stomach.”

Kurt complies without kicking up a fuss, rolling onto his back. Sebastian slightly leans over him, letting his fingers run over Kurt’s stomach. His skin looks perfect again. The wounds are completely gone. “Does it still hurt?”

“No,” Kurt answers. He sounds just as amazed as Sebastian feels. Not that he had any doubts, but seeing it with your own eyes is different from just reading or hearing about it. Sebastian keeps examining his skin until Kurt calls his attention by cupping his face and pulling him closer.

“Thank you.” There is so much gratitude in his blue eyes, and longing, the vampire has no choice but to respond in kind.

“My pleasure,” Sebastian breathes, closing the gap between them.

This kiss is different.

Even though he initiated the kiss, Sebastian lets Kurt set the rhythm, just following his lead. It’s slow, almost reverent, and it’s utterly exciting. There are so many little things he missed before. Like the way Kurt pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently before swiping his tongue over it. Or the way he angles his head to deepen their kisses just a bit more …

Unfortunately, just when it’s starting to get interesting, Kurt stops and pulls away, breathing heavily. “We need … we need to get dressed. Jeff gave us two hours, and I’m sure they are almost over.”

“Buzzkill,” Sebastian grumbles, but complies nevertheless.

But only because he can sense Kurt’s urgency, not because he wants to.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt is right though.

They have only twenty minutes left to spare, which means they do have to hurry.

That’s why Sebastian suggests that they take the shower together. And why shouldn’t they? After everything they did so far, seeing each other completely naked is the next logical step. And it would be fun, too, lathering each other with soap.

Of course, Kurt declines his offer, politely but firmly. Which isn’t really a surprise. Maybe it’s too soon for him. Or maybe he simply doesn’t want to take this, whatever this is between them, any further. Which would be a pity, but something Sebastian could live with.

There are other fishes in the sea.

They both shower in record time, getting dressed equally as fast. They even have enough time clean up the mess in the bathroom. Kurt makes sure there are no blood spatters to be found, while Sebastian gathers up the soiled tissues and Kurt’s shredded shirt, stuffing everything in a plastic bag and hiding it in the back of his closet. They can’t just leave anything lying around for the Brownie to find, and their closets are the only space that’s off limits.

“You need to take that with you the next time you leave Dalton,” Sebastian instructs, and his roommate agrees with a nod. Then he walks over to his window, opening it. Getting rid of all the physical evidence is one thing, but the room still reeks of blood and sex. True, the smell doesn’t bother Sebastian in the slightest. Actually, if he could he would bottle the fragrance and call it ‘Kurtbastian’.

But something tells him that Kurt has a problem with being reminded of what just transpired between them.

Apparently, it’s not just a hunch, because when they are about the leave the room, Kurt grabs Sebastian’s arm and stops him, clearly demanding his attention.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Of course, you do.” The succubus huffs. “I’m not talking about the feeding. Well, that too. Sooner or later someone will notice something, and I don’t want to get either one of us in trouble. But I’m talking about the _other_ thing.”

“The sex?” Sebastian translates, adding with a smirk, “Honey, if you are doing it, you should be able to say it.”

“Yes, I mean the sex.” Kurt exclaims, blushing like crazy. It’s cute, but kinda redundant. But maybe he just realized that he isn’t a virgin anymore. Well, he still is, technically, but not in the true sense of the word. And Sebastian gets it, sort of. Taking that step is a big deal for some people. But it’s also natural to indulge in one’s sexual desire.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it?” Sebastian remarks, cheekily.

“That’s not the issue.” Kurt sighs, not even trying to deny it. Probably because he knows Sebastian would be able to call him out on a lie.

“Then what’s your problem?”

“You.”

 

\+ + +

 

Rejection stings.

Next to hunger it’s without a doubt the worst thing Sebastian has ever experienced.

“Well, well, well, Hummel. I didn’t know you had it in you. Crushing a man’s ego with a single word … that’s quite an achievement.” Sebastian remarks, snidely. For once he doesn’t care if his wounded pride is showing on his face or not. A part of him wants Kurt to know how much he just hurt him. “Well, at least I know where I stand.”

“You know, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kurt defends himself, fervently.

“Sure, you didn’t.” Sebastian scoffs.

“I _didn’t_.” Kurt repeats, emphasizing the last part. “I really wish we had more time to talk about this,” he sighs, “I don’t have any experience with this. So sue me, if I make mistakes expressing myself. But this thing between us … whatever it is … it scares the crap out of me. I know you don’t do relationships, and that’s okay. But I’m not like you. I can’t just jump into bed with someone and play it down. I’m not wired that way despite what people may believe about my kind. It’s already hard for me to tell my feelings and my urges apart. And doing those things with you … as much fun as it is … I just can’t …”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Sebastian interrupts. As much as he wants to listen to Kurt’s rambling, the succubus is right. Now is not the time. “You need some time to figure things out.”

“Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it to shut me up?” Kurt asks, eyeing him with suspicion.

“If I just wanted to shut you up, I would simply kiss you again.” Sebastian points out.

Instead of getting angry, Kurt laughs. “I take that as a yes.”

“If you like …” Sebastian smirks. He is glad Kurt loosened up some. All this touchy feely stuff is making him extremely uncomfortable, and being able to literally sense Kurt’s discomfort isn’t helping either. “We really should be going. Unless you want Jeff to burst in here and make a scene …”

“No, you are right. Let’s go.” Kurt says, moving past him to open the door. But just before he walks through, he turns around and winks at him. “But just for the record, I think you are a great kisser.”

For a moment Sebastian is completely stunned, but he recovers quickly. “You are such a tease.”

“Takes one to know one,” Kurt shrugs, walking down the corridor.

Sebastian can think of a few witty comebacks off the top of his head, but he decides to keep his mouth shut this time. Sure, the hall is quiet and all doors are closed, but given his track record, he doesn’t want to take any chances, like yelling something after his roommate which could arouse suspicion. With a shake of his head and a smile on his face, Sebastian closes the door behind him and follows Kurt.

‘This is far from over, succubus.’

 

\+ + +

 

They don’t have to go far, since Nick and Jeff live on the same floor.

Kurt, being the polite one of them, knocks before he enters their friends’ room.

“Wow, look at that. You’re punctual on the minute.” Nick remarks from his spot on the window sill. “Jeff was just about to go and get you.”

The nymph rolls his eyes, but doesn’t contradict his boyfriend. “Did you guys make some progress?”

“I don’t know. What do _you_ think, Kurt?” Sebastian smirks.

“We still have a lot of kinks to work out, but yes, I think we made some progress.” Kurt replies, not rising to the bait. He just gives Sebastian a hard look before he turns his attention back to Jeff and the table full of food. “Wow, you really outdid yourself. This looks great.”

“Cas helped.” Jeff admits, blushing at the compliment, but never one for taking credit for someone else’s work. “Well, go ahead. You must be starving.”

Sebastian doubts that’s the case, but apparently he is wrong. Kurt takes a seat on the couch next to Jeff and grabs a sandwich. He takes a small bite and moans in appreciation. It’s cute and kinda distracting, but certainly not faked. Maybe he is not ravenous, but he certainly has an appetite.

_‘Come to think of it, I could eat something too.’_ Sebastian decides, helping himself to another sandwich and plopping down on the floor.

“Did we miss anything?” Kurt asks, dipping a carrot stick into what looks like guacamole.

“No,” Nick replies, “But the moon just rose. So, I guess, things will get more interesting pretty soon.”

Right on cue, a loud animal sound echoes through the backyard. It almost sounds like a battle cry.

“What the hell was that?” Kurt jerks. “That didn’t sound like a howl, more like a roar.”

“It was.” Nick grins, “That’s Josh.”

“Josh?” Kurt frowns.

“He is a werebear.”

“Really?”

Sebastian understands his reaction. Sure, he had been able to tell that Josh is a shifter right from the start, but not what kind. Going by his physical appearances, he had gone with a mouse or a deer perhaps. After all, how could someone as small and wiry as Josh be a bear? But looks can be deceiving. He would have never guessed that Kurt is a succubus if Jeff hadn’t told him.

“Looks like he is going after one of the wolves.” Nick comments, squinting his eyes. “Wait a minute … I think it’s Blaine.”

“Huh, I wonder why?” Sebastian grumbles, reaching for the popcorn. “Maybe someone has been a bad puppy and needs to be punished …”

It’s clear that Kurt heard him, but apparently his worry over Blaine’s well-being outweighs his need to put Sebastian in his place. Without even so much as a disapproving look, Kurt jumps on his feet and runs over to the window.

“Where?”

“Over there.” Nick points to the left. “They are gone now, vanished into the woods. Don’t worry, Kurt. I’m sure Blaine is fine. Considering how fast he is, he can easily outrun Josh.”

Kurt nods in agreement, but Sebastian can tell he is still worried. If he could he probably would go right out there and look for his furry friend, making sure that he is in fact okay.

And a part of Sebastian gets it. They are friends. They care about each other. But after what happened, Kurt should no longer feel this way about the werewolf. He should be angry, just like he is. Angry and quickly losing it …

His fangs punch out of his gums in primal, urgent response.

His hands are balled into fists.

His blood is practically boiling in his veins.

Sebastian has no idea why he is so pissed off all of the sudden. Maybe it’s the memory of Kurt’s perfect skin, all scratched up and bloody. Maybe it’s Kurt’s naivety. Whatever it is, he knows he needs to get out of here, and fast.

“Where are you going?” Jeff asks.

“I’m tired.” Sebastian grunts, avoiding eye contact with the nymph. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay,” Jeff replies. He is clearly puzzled by Sebastian’s sudden departure, but he is smart enough not to try and hold him back. And fortunately, so are Nick and Kurt. “See you, tomorrow.”

“Yeah sure,” the vampire agrees and then he is out the door, practically running down the hall. He closes the door behind him with more force than necessary and slumps back against it, breathing heavily.

Sebastian has never had a panic attack before, but this certainly feels like one. Thankfully, the window is open. The fresh air seems to help. That is until he hears a wolf howling.

“You may be able to outrun Josh, Blaine, but wait until I get my hands on you.”

 

\+ + +

 

Sebastian doesn’t make good on his threat, though.

He wants to.

Of course, he does.

But he decides to keep his distance instead, from Blaine and from Kurt.

Well, he tries to do the latter. But it’s not easy when he shares a room with the succubus, and more importantly when he is able to sense Kurt’s longing. Sure, he can’t be completely certain it’s directed at him, especially when they are around other people, but a part of him hopes he is the object of the succubus’ hunger.

God, he is turning in such a sap.

Sure, he wants Kurt, sexually speaking, and he certainly wouldn’t mind taking another sip from his vein, but he doesn’t want anything more. So why does he feel this way? All tense and angry when Kurt is hanging out with wolves, and especially when he sees him with Blaine. Sure, he always loathed the guy, but this is different, more intense. The vampire tries to chalk it up to being angry at the shifter for hurting Kurt, but deep down he knows it’s more than that. It has to be.

Unfortunately Kurt doesn’t make his plan to keep his distance very easy.

Out of nowhere he suddenly decides to come and watch him play Lacrosse.

Okay, maybe he isn’t here to watch _him_. There are other players, but aside from Josh, he barely knows any of the others guys. Okay, he does, but as far as Sebastian knows Kurt isn’t very keen about spending time with Hunter and his goons.

Unfortunately, having Kurt watch him doesn’t improve his game. If anything, he makes more mistakes than he usually does, like his roommate’s presence is making him nervous or something. Which is completely ludicrous, of course. Nobody makes him nervous.

It’s a good thing he is not alone on the field and his teammates aren’t suffering from the same affliction he is. They win in the end, but it’s a close call.

Everyone leaves quickly after the game is over. No wonder, it’s pretty cold and it’s starting to drizzle. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jeff taking Kurt’s hand, leading him away. The only one deciding to stay behind, besides him, is Nick.

“Don’t you wanna go with them?” Sebastian grumbles, emptying the ball basket on the ground. Then he snatches one up with his stick and hurls it in the directing of the goal. He hits it, but just barely. What’s wrong with him?

“No,” Nick replies, “Kurt and Jeff have a date.”

The word doesn’t sit right with him, and apparently it shows.

“It’s not what you think,” Nick rolls his eyes at him. “They’re just having another cooking session with Cas. Like I would ever let someone take Jeff away from me. We are bonded, for crying out loud. Kurt might not know what it means, but _you_ do.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian shrugs, “What are you still doing here?”

“You and I need to talk.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Yes, we do.” Nick persists, clearly not taking no for an answer. He picks up a lacrosse stick left behind by one of his teammates and walks over to Sebastian. “I’ll make you a deal. If I manage to get this ball past you and hit the goal, you’ll answer my questions. If I miss, I’ll leave.”

As bets go, this is an easy one to win. Nick might know pretty much everything about anything, but knowing how something works in theory doesn’t mean you can put it into action. Sure, Sebastian isn’t at the top of his game, but still, Nick doesn’t stand a chance against him.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Sebastian agrees, walking over to the goal, positioning himself in front of it.

Nick smiles, clearly feeling confident to win this. As if. He takes a few moments to get the right grip on the stick, and then he takes a swing. The ball sails through the air at an unexpected velocity … right past Sebastian’s stick, hitting the inner net in the upper left corner.

“Oh my God,” Nick exclaims, clearly just as surprised as Sebastian that he hit the goal on the first try. “I did it. I wish Jeff had been here to see that.”

“Lucky shot.” Sebastian grumbles.

“Maybe.” Nick allows, still grinning like a loon. “But I’ve been watching you for months. I know your blind spot is your left side. Anyway … a deal is a deal.”

“Fine. Just go ahead and ask your question.”

“What’s going on between you and Kurt?”


	15. Nosy friend, indifferent reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Sebastian’s POV. Texts in capital letter are text messages.
> 
> Lyrics: Limp Bizkit “Behind Blue Eyes”

Sebastian knew the question was coming, but that doesn’t mean he wants to answer it.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sebastian,” Nick scolds, “We have a deal. You really want to go back on your word? Shame on you!”

“Why do you even care?” Sebastian huffs in annoyance.

“Because you are my friends, and I can tell something is bothering the both of you.” Nick retorts in the same tone of voice.

“Then go and talk to Kurt.” Sebastian deflects, starting to gather up all the balls.

He lost any interest in continuing his practice. By now the drizzle has turned into a soft, yet steady rain and he knows how hard it is to practice on wet grass. Not to mention the fact that he is getting drenched.

Okay, those are just excuses.

First, he sucks at the game. Then, he barely manages to hit the goal even though nobody is there to guard it. And, to top it all off, Nick lands a lucky strike.

He clearly must have lost his mojo.

Or he suffers from some unknown fae disease.

Whatever.

“I could do that,” Nick allows, giving the vampire a helping hand. “But I’d rather talk to you.”

“Why?” Sebastian scoffs.

“Because you are such a great conversationalist,” Nick quips, his voice dripping sarcasm. “Come on Sebastian, you know I’m not going to stop pestering you until you answer my question.”

Sebastian knows that but he still hopes Nick would give up eventually, if he keeps ignoring him. He picks up the basket and walks towards the nearby shed. It’s small and cramped with all kind of sports gear, but at least it’s warm and dry. Of course, Nick follows him inside.

“Okay, let’s try another way.” Nick proposes, sounding less amicable than before. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.”

Sebastian turns around to face his friend and snorts. “I’d like to see you try.”

“No, you don’t.” Nick smirks. Well, actually it’s more like a sneer. “I’ve never done this myself, but I’ve seen my Dad do it a couple of times. And from the looks of it, it isn’t very pleasant … for the one who gets bitten.”

Sebastian is a bit surprised to see the seeker’s fangs emerge, but he is not really concerned. He knows Nick abhors his father and the things he does.

“You wouldn’t dare to invoke snake hair’s wrath.”

“True,” Nick concedes, calmly, but he still doesn’t retract his fangs. “But just like your kind, seekers know how to make bite marks disappear.”

Sebastian is still convinced that Nick would never resort to stooping so low as to sink his fangs into his neck and retrieve his answers by force, but to tell the truth, a part of him is starting to get worried. Nick is without a doubt the smartest person at Dalton. He would know how to get away with it, with anything actually.

“Okay, what do you want me to do?”

“Stop avoiding the question.”

“I don’t know how to answer it.” Sebastian barks, telling the truth. He doesn’t know.

“Well, it’s a start.” Nick approves, finally retracting his fangs. He casually leans against one of the shelves, smiling. “Let me tell you what I figured out by myself. You fed off him, at least once, right?”

Sebastian nods.

“And it wasn’t an accident.” It’s an assumption not a question.

“Yes, Kurt offered his blood to me, _freely_.” Sebastian emphasizes the last part, unnecessarily. If he forced Kurt, everyone would know it by now, and he would be out on the street. “I repaid him by jerking him off.”

“Quid pro quo … that’s so like you.” Nick laughs. There is no judgment in his voice, but no real approval either. “And?”

“And what?” Sebastian frowns.

“Well, something more must have happened between you two; otherwise you wouldn’t be this grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“You are, even more than when you are starving.” Nick points out. He falls silent for a few moments, eyeing Sebastian with interest, well more like scrutinizing him, before he suddenly says, “You like him, don’t you?”

“What kind of question is that?” Sebastian retorts, surprised.

“A simple one.” Nick shrugs, grinning smugly, like he is onto something. Which he is not.

“Well, he is smart, has a decent enough taste in music, and he is not a shifter … so what’s not to like.”

“All true.” Nick concurs. “But I know you. You don’t usually care for things like that, and I don’t judge you. It’s your thing. No strings attached. But Kurt is different, despite his nature. He isn’t comfortable continuing what you have been doing, right?”

“Yes,” Sebastian verifies. What would be the point denying it?

“And it bothers you.” The seeker concludes.

“It doesn’t.” Sebastian begs to differ. “It was fun while it lasted, sure, but I can always get my rocks off somewhere else.”

“Sure, you can.” Nick smirks. “But you don’t want to.”

Sebastian refrains from responding this time, only scowls. It’s obvious Nick just wants to goad him.

“You know, having feelings for someone isn’t as bad as you think. Sure, it can make you vulnerable … but the rewards … believe me, it’s totally worth it.”

“If you say so,” Sebastian grumbles, “Are we done here?”

“For now.” Nick says, pushing off. He opens the shed door, but before he walks through, he turns around again and adds, “If you need help to woo him, just come to me and Jeff. We can give you some pointers. But if you plan to jerk him around … well, let’s just say, dealing with me will be the least of your problems.”

Not waiting for a response, probably not even expecting one, Nick leaves and runs through the rain towards the main building.

Sebastian follows him, but at a slower pace.

 

\+ + +

 

Feelings in general are a nuisance.

But feelings that make you doubt yourself, and kinda paralyze you are way worse.

People say, talking about what’s bothering you, is supposed to help. So far, Sebastian can’t vouch for that. Not that he has been talking to anyone about his feelings. After Nick cornered him and made him spill the beans about his and Kurt’s (no longer existing) arrangement, and his alleged feelings for his roommate, the seeker hasn’t broached the subject again.

Well, that’s not exactly true.

Sure, he doesn’t talk about it, but he keeps sending Sebastian annoying text messages, even when they are sitting next to each other at lunch.

STOP GLARING AT BLAINE. SOMEONE MIGHT COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU ARE JEALOUS.

JEALOUS?

YOU KNOW THE EMOTION WHICH TYPICALLY REFERS TO THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS OF INSECURITY, FEAR, CONCERN, AND ANXIETY OVER AN ANTICIPATED LOSS OR STATUS OF SOMETHING OF GREAT PERSONAL VALUE, PARTICULARLY IN REFERENCE TO A HUMAN CONNECTION. IT OFTEN CONSISTS OF A COMBINATION OF EMOTIONS SUCH AS ANGER, RESENTMENT, INADEQUACY, HELPLESSNESS AND DISGUST.

“Thanks for the clarification, Mr. Wikipedia.” Sebastian sneers, turning his phone off.

“Anytime.” Nick grins. Jeff spares both of them a curious look, but he doesn’t comment. He most likely knows what they are texting about, but unlike his boyfriend, he doesn’t stick his nose into things that don’t concern him.

Sebastian is not jealous.

He is _not_.

That would imply that he has romantic feelings for his roommate.

Which he doesn’t, no matter how often Nick tries to convince him otherwise.

Granted, he doesn’t like it when Kurt spends time with the shifter. Especially, since it’s obvious that Blaine has no clue what happened on the night of the full moon. There is no need to ask for confirmation; he knows the succubus didn’t confront the wolf.

To his chagrin, even though they aren’t friends, Josh goes and apologizes to Blaine for his behavior, claiming he doesn’t know what came over him that night. And it’s perhaps true; after all, he is still very young and probably hasn’t learned to access that part of his mind yet.

As angry as he is, Sebastian doesn’t really blame the guy, though; the werebear is all alone and doesn’t have a lot of friends. He might be impressive in his shifted form, but as a human he doesn’t stand a chance against Blaine and his friends. He probably just wants to keep himself out of trouble.

But his ‘alter ego’ knows, so there is a good chance he will go after Blaine again on the next full moon.

 

\+ + +

 

They get an excellent on their assignment.

No wonder, they spent a lot of time and effort on perfecting their report, without revealing too much information, of course. At least on this Kurt completely agrees with Sebastian. They stick to the basics, unraveling a few common misconceptions about both of their species, but still manage to keep the main content simple and kinda sketchy. Sure, Kurt is still new at this, but he is a quick learner. He knows there is a reason why there isn’t a lot of written information about vampires and succubi.

They don’t see each other a lot after the assignment is done and handed in. It’s almost like they _both_ try to avoid each other.

It’s okay, though. The less he sees Kurt the better.

Which is easier said than done.

For one, they share the same dorm room, not to mention the same bathroom. Their combined smell is long gone by now, but every time when he takes his shower righter after his roommate, Sebastian is reminded how delicious they smell together. Kurt may be averse to the idea of doing anything with him, but that doesn’t mean that he stopped jerking off in the shower. Which he does each and every morning and twice before he goes to bed.

Sometimes Sebastian wonders if he does it on purpose, to see how long it will take until Sebastian snaps and just grabs him.

But that’s probably just his mind playing tricks on him … which seem to happen a lot lately.

For some reason Sebastian finds himself wandering the school, often aimlessly. Well, not exactly aimlessly. Somehow he seems to be drawn to the places Kurt frequently visits – the library, the kitchen, even the common room. Of course, he hates the place also known as shifter central, but he ends up there anyway.

Just like now.

Fortunately, it’s late, almost midnight, therefore the room is empty, but it reeks. Even the sweet aroma of Kurt can’t mask the bad smell of its other occupants. He opens a window and breaths in the fresh air.

It’s cold, but the chill doesn’t bother him, at least less than the werewolf stench.

For a moment Sebastian considers sitting down at the piano, but then he changes his mind and picks up a guitar instead. Naturally, he bypasses the couches and sits down in the armchair by the window, resting his legs resting on a nearby side table.

At first he just strums, trying out a few chords. It’s been quite a while since he last held a guitar in his hand, but obviously it’s just like riding a bike. Interestingly enough, he doesn’t have to tune the instrument. Clearly, someone has been using it not long ago, someone who knows what he is doing.

Before long the aimless strumming and picking turns into something recognizable, one of his favorite songs actually.

 

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

_and no one knows what it's like_

_to be hated to be faded_

_to telling only lies_

 

Sebastian doesn’t hear him come in, but he can sense him, like he is tuned into his frequency, or something. He doesn’t look up, just keeps doing what he is doing. When he starts on the chorus, Kurt just joins in, his voice perfectly blending with his own.

 

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_my love is vengeance that's never free_

 

Kurt drops to the floor a few feet away, just listening to the next verse.

 

_No one knows what it's like_

_to feel these feelings like I do_

_and I blame you_

_no one bites back as hard_

_on their anger_

_none of my pain woe_

_can show through_

 

Only when Sebastian starts the second repeat of the chorus, Kurt joins in again.

 

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my consciences seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_my love is vengeance that's never free_

 

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be mistreated to be defeated_

_behind blue eyes_

_and no one knows how to say_

_that they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

 

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my consciences seems to be_

_I have hours only lonely_

_my love is vengeance that's never free_

 

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

 

 

When the song is over Sebastian keeps on playing, skillfully switching to another one of his favorites, but he doesn’t sing along this time. He doesn’t acknowledge Kurt’s presence either, which clearly seems to bother the succubus.

“Our voices go great together.” He comments out of the blue. He obviously means it, going by the awed tone of his voice, but the vampire can’t shake the feeling he only said it to call his attention. It works, though, in a way.

“They sure do,” Sebastian remarks, indifferently. “I can think of a few other things we are great at together.”

Kurt’s eyes blaze bright blue for a moment.

Sebastian can’t be sure whether it’s a warning or if Kurt is fighting himself. Maybe a part of him wants to surrender, to give into his natural urges, but clearly his ‘human’ side still has the upper hand.

With a roll of his eyes and a deep-drawn sigh Kurt gets on his feet, mumbling, “This was a bad idea. There is no point talking to you when you are like this.”

And then he leaves.

Sebastian can’t agree more.

This was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, couldn’t be helped. I love to hear your thoughts though.


	16. Bumpy road, smooth sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kurt’s POV, at least for this chapter.
> 
> As always, thanks to my Beta KioshiUshima.

Things are weird between them.

Not really bad, but definitely strained.

They still talk to each other, of course, but when they do, it’s mostly about homework. Which is okay, because Kurt still needs help catching up and Sebastian is rather good at explaining certain stuff, like math or physics. And yes, they didn’t talk much before, but still, things are definitely awkward and different.

Kurt can tell that Sebastian is angry with him for not telling Blaine about the accidental scratching. He also knows that he is angry with Josh. The poor guy has no idea why the vampire keeps glaring at him ever since he went and apologized to Blaine for going after him on the night of the full moon.

Blaine, being the sweetheart that he is, just waved it off, bearing no ill will against the werebear, none whatsoever. He simply blamed Josh’s actions on the effects of the full moon, not on something he might have done to provoke it.

Sometimes Kurt wonders if the werewolf would have reacted differently, if he knew the truth, or Josh, for that matter. And maybe he should tell them, but then again what good would that do? It would only cause more problems, and something tells him it wouldn’t make things better between him and Sebastian.

Because it’s not just him he is angry with. The vampire seems to be angry with _everybody_.

Even with Nick.

The way they keep glaring and sniping at each other makes Kurt really uncomfortable, and worried. Sure, he is used to their banter since the first day he met them. They would challenge and provoke each other on a daily basis, but always just for the fun of it. It’s a weird friendship, sure, but it works for them.

Well, that’s how it _used_ to work for them.

Now their banter seems to have taken on a more serious tone.

Of course, Kurt asked Jeff what’s up with Sebastian and Nick, but the nymph just shrugged and said, “Boys will be boys.”

Not exactly the answer the succubus was looking for, but it gives him some peace of mind. If there was something really wrong between those two, Kurt is sure, Jeff would have told him. Whatever it is they keep bickering about, it’s probably just some stupid disagreement, over some stupid thing, something they will get over, eventually.

Or rather, Kurt hopes that’s the case.

Reading other fae, interpreting their feelings, is still new to him. Sure, Eric is a big help and according to the empath Kurt is making significant progress, but there is still so much he has to learn. On second thought, maybe he is going about this the wrong way. Maybe he should start with sorting out his own feelings, before trying to decipher anyone else’s.

Thankfully, Blaine is not that difficult to read. In fact, he is practically an open book. He is sweet and kind, and Kurt likes that about him. He likes it a lot. Hanging out with the werewolf is easy, effortless and fun. Kurt can easily see himself dating someone like Blaine. And he knows the shifter wouldn’t say no, if he’d asked him out.

But the thing is, even though he is the complete opposite, Kurt likes Sebastian more.

Granted, it doesn’t really make sense, considering everything Kurt had to endure at his old school, but Sebastian is nothing like Karofsky or any of the other jocks. Sure, he is snarky, mean and cold to pretty much everyone, including his friends, but he is no bully.

As a matter of fact, the vampire does have a soft and caring side; he just chooses to hide it from everyone. But Kurt has seen it, more than once, and he is intrigued by it. Actually, he is intrigued by the whole package.

When Kurt told him that he didn’t want to continue their little ‘arrangement’, he wasn’t trying to push Sebastian away for good, but he wasn’t lying either. He was, and still is, uncomfortable with moving too fast. Sure, his nature demands sexual release, on a regular basis, but he can take care of that himself. And he does, quite frequently. And yes, it is _way_ better when someone else’s hands are touching him, but that’s not the point here.

Kurt wants more than a quick release and a snack here and there. He wants to get to know Sebastian. He wants to learn all about him, unraveling all the mysteries surrounding his green-eyed roommate.

But he wants to do it in his own way.

That’s why Kurt gives him some space at first, but clearly it’s not working. If anything it seems to drive Sebastian further and further away from him. Which is why, he tries a different approach, by trying to talk to Sebastian. It’s not easy finding the right moment, but when he catches him alone in the common room one night, playing the guitar and singing, he takes it.

He joins in, on his own accord, but the vampire doesn’t seem to mind. It’s fun and beautiful, but Sebastian being, well, himself, just has to ruin the moment by making yet another innuendo-laden taunt. Why does he always have to reduce everything to sex?

Frustrated and disappointed, Kurt leaves and spends the night on Nick and Jeff’s couch. They don’t ask why, but going by the look on the seeker’s face, Nick has an idea. Kurt decides to ignore it.

When he wakes up the next morning, he doesn’t feel exactly better, but determined as ever.

Sebastian might give him a hard time again and again, but he is going to crack his shell.

One way or another.

 

\+ + +

 

Thanksgiving is less than a week away.

Everyone is excited to leave Dalton on Wednesday to spend a long weekend with their friends and family.

Even Sebastian seems to be more cheery than usual, which makes total sense. His grandfather is picking him up and they plan to go somewhere together, somewhere far, far away from here. Kurt isn’t sure how he feels about being away from his roommate for four days, but for the most part he is happy for him. He may not know much about Sebastian, but he knows that his grandfather is the only family he has. Or at least the only family he has contact to. Not because Sebastian told him so, but because Kurt is a good listener, and maybe a bit snoopy.

But even though he will miss him, Kurt hopes the time away will help mellow him out, and the vampire will be more … approachable.

Anyway, half a week of school sounds good in theory, but the teachers are not keeping to their usual work load. They almost double it, which means Kurt will be very busy on the weekend, more than he already will be with all the cooking, eating and shopping. It could be worse, though, at least he be will occupied with something better than wracking his brain about his roommate.

Kurt spends a lot of time on the phone, talking to his dad, more than he usually does, but he has to.

His dad may be the greatest dad in the world, but he is not very good at grocery shopping. Usually, Kurt is the one taking care of it, making lists and driving to different places to find the best produce, but this time he can’t, because he’s stuck at school. Of course, he sends his dad a list, making suggestions where to shop, but that doesn’t mean he can put his mind to rest.

“Don’t forget the soy milk,” Kurt reminds his dad again, receiving yet another annoyed grumble in return. “I’m sorry, dad. I just want it to be perfect.”

“I know, and I promise I will get everything on your list.”

“Okay,” Kurt relents, knowing he is getting on his dad’s last nerves. “I will make the cakes here and bring them with me.”

“Sounds good.” His dad comments, with a smile in his voice. “Talk to you soon.”

“Yeah,” Kurt chuckles, ending the call. His dad may not look forward for yet another one of his phone calls, but he is definitely looking forward to spending four days with his son, and all the food they will be having.

Unfortunately, Kurt’s good mood doesn’t last long. It literally evaporates in a blink of an eye when he steps into his dorm room.

Sebastian is standing by the window with his back to him. Whether he doesn’t notice Kurt’s entrance or simply ignores his presence is hard to tell, but going by his tense stance and way he is holding his phone, it’s obvious that the conversation isn’t going well.

“What do you mean, you can’t make it?” The vampire yells. “You promised.”

Clearly, he is talking to his grandfather. Kurt can’t hear the response, but he can’t tell it’s not the answer his roommate is looking for, or deems acceptable.

“ _Christmas_? That’s still a month away. I’m going stir-crazy here. I need to get out. Now.” Sebastian’s voice cracks a bit at the end, but he quickly covers it up with an exasperated sigh. “You know what? Just save it. I don’t want to hear any more of your pathetic excuses. Have a nice Thanksgiving!”

Without another word the vampire ends the call and throws the phone on his desk. For a moment Kurt considers leaving the room, giving his roommate some time and space to calm down, but he decides against it. No matter what’s wrong between them, he can’t just leave him like this.

“Sebastian?” Kurt calls out, very softly, but his roommate hears him just fine.

“What?” Sebastian whirls around, his hands clenched by his side and his chest heaving. His stare is murderous, his green eyes darkening with something that makes Kurt shiver and squirm, and not really in a bad way.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt swallows, “I really am.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian scoffs. “Everybody is always sorry.”

Kurt’s heart just breaks at the desolate undertone. It really hurts to see him like that, all angry and disappointed.

“Why don’t you come with me to Lima?” Kurt suggests.

Sebastian just looks at him, clearly taken aback by the invitation.

“I mean it. You shouldn’t be alone on Thanksgiving. And I’m sure my dad won’t mind.”

A tiny smile plays at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “Thanks for the offer, but you know as well as I do that I’m not allowed to leave Dalton without supervision.”

Right, there is that. “I will talk to Mrs. Stone. I’m sure I can convince her.”

“I doubt that,” Sebastian snorts, “But knock yourself out.”

“I will,” Kurt retorts, storming from the room with a confident smile on his face.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt’s confidence is waning slightly the closer he gets to the headmistress’ office.

But chickening out now is not an option. Not when he just managed to get Sebastian’s hopes up. And anyway, what’s the worst that can happen? Sure, there is a fifty-fifty chance that she might say no. Okay, maybe more like seventy-thirty given the strained relationship between the vampire and the Gorgon, but there is also a chance that she might say yes.

And that’s the outcome Kurt is going for.

When the succubus reaches the headmistress’s office, he takes one last deep breath to collect himself, and then he gently knocks on the door.

“Enter.”

Kurt hesitates just for a moment, before he follows the somewhat curt, yet polite invitation. The office looks just like the last time, which was in fact the only other time he has ever been here. They have seen each other plenty, though, in the hallways, in the dining hall and of course in his chemistry class. A Gorgon running that particular course isn’t that much of a stretch, more like a convenience, given the venomous substance running through her veins.

Needless to say, refreshing and extending his knowledge about the headmistress’ species was one of the first things he did when he found the library. And he found quite a lot to satisfy his curiosity. She still makes him uncomfortable, but not as much as on the first day.

“Mr. Hummel, what a pleasant surprise.” The headmistress looks up from the enormous stack of papers and smiles. It’s an honest, open smile. “Please come in and have a seat.”

Kurt obliges at once, taking a seat in the comfortable chair across from her. “It looks like you are very busy. Maybe I should come back later.”

“No worries,” Megan Stone assures him, putting down her pen and the paper she has been holding. “Actually, I’m glad for the break. Believe me, dealing with my official business blows sometimes.”

Kurt almost laughs out loud, hearing her use teenage slang, but he manages to control himself. Just barely, though.

“You are clearly here for a reason. So, tell me, what can I do for you?” She asks, leaning back in her seat. Even though she’s obviously happy about the interruption, Kurt still appreciates that she is taking the time to talk to him, which is why he doesn’t beat around the bush but gets right to the point.

“I have a favor to ask.”

“A favor?” The headmistress repeats, her eyes widening slightly. Clearly, she is taken by surprise, but above all she seems to be intrigued. “Students rarely ever dare ask me for something like that. Please, go on.”

“I invited my roommate to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family …”

“Really?” She interrupts Kurt, frowning. “I was informed that Mr. Smythe was going to spend the holidays with his grandfather.”

“Well, I guess that _was_ the plan, but apparently something more important came up and Sebastian’s grandfather saw the need to cancel those plans.” Kurt doesn’t even try to hide his chagrin. What could be more important than spending Thanksgiving with one’s family? Even though he can’t exactly afford it, his dad is closing down his shop for the entire weekend.

“I have to say I’m not exactly surprised. Arthur is a very busy man. He travels a lot.” She comments, not really sounding like she’s trying to make excuses, just stating the facts. “It’s nice of you to step in and invite Sebastian, but you know that he is not allowed to leave school without supervision.”

“I know,” Kurt allows, “but I was hoping you would make an exception.”

“I see,” the Gorgon smirks, “And why would I do that?”

“Because you know I wouldn’t ask for your permission if I didn’t trust Sebastian.” Kurt replies, somewhat cheekily. “And that’s what you are worried about, right? That he will lose it and attack someone. But I know he won’t.”

“And why is that?” The headmistress cocks her head, eying him suspiciously.

Kurt knows it’s a trick question, and if he lied or fed her some half-truths, she would most likely deny him. Which is why, he opts for the blunt truth instead.

“Because he has no need to look for another food source, he has me.”


	17. Unfair punishment, adequate reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sebastian’s POV, really did you expect something else? Sorry for the delay, couldn’t be helped. As always, many thanks to my Beta KioshiUshima.

Kurt is gone for a very long time.

Well, actually it’s just a bit over an hour. An hour, eight minutes and twenty-three seconds, to be exact, not that he’s been counting the seconds or staring at the clock the entire time.

It still feels longer, though.

He might not admit it out loud, but Sebastian is a bit worried. He naturally assumed it wouldn’t take longer than ten minutes. Just a quick ‘Can Sebastian come with me?’ followed by a sneered, but unmistakable ‘No way!’, but clearly he was wrong.

Kurt’s prolonged absence is not a good sign, but there is nothing he can do, but wait. And hope for the best.

When his roommate invited him, he first thought Nick had put him up to it, but he quickly disregarded the thought, because it was just stupid. Nobody could have known that his grandfather would call to cancel their plans, a few days before Thanksgiving.

Well, nobody but Sebastian.

He should have seen it coming. Ever since his grandfather dropped him off at Dalton, Arthur Smythe rarely ever visited. Of course, Sebastian knew his grandfather was traveling all over the world, busy doing who knows what. Sure, Sebastian asked him what was so damn important that he couldn’t take a couple of days off to visit his only grandson, but he never received a straight answer. He never did when asking _certain_ questions.

Sometimes he really hates his heritage, and the secrets that come with it …

Anyway, Kurt’s invitation came out of nowhere, surprising the shit out of the vampire. Of course, Sebastian suspected foul play. They’ve barely been talking to each other. But what surprised him even more than the invitation, was his offer to talk to the headmistress. Sure, all things considered Kurt’s chances are vastly better than his.

Better but not exactly promising.

When he finally makes his returns, Kurt doesn’t wear the same cocksure look on his face, but a thoughtful scowl.

“Let me guess, her answer was no?” Sebastian smirks, turning around in his desk chair to face his roommate.

Kurt shakes his head, a small smile playing around the corner of his mouth, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Not exactly. She said she will think about it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian snorts. “That’s her way of torturing me. Get my hopes up, only to squash them in the end.”

“I doubt that’s her agenda.” The succubus contradicts, even more subdued than before. He sits down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed. “She knows.”

Sebastian doesn’t need to ask what Kurt is talking about. One look at his blue-eyed roommate tells him everything.

“How?” He asks, his voice calm, not at all accusing.

“I told her.” Kurt admits, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Really?” Sebastian is baffled. Sure, despite his best efforts he knew someone would figure it out, sooner or later, but he would have never guessed that Kurt would be the one to blow the whistle.

“I had no choice.” Kurt justifies himself, unnecessarily. The vampire knows that the succubus wouldn’t have done it if there had been another option. “But she knew already.”

“Figures,” Sebastian comments, dryly. It was either her or Eric. “Well, I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Kurt nods. “I’m late for cooking class. Wanna come with?”

Sebastian huffs a laugh. “Nah, I think I pass. But thanks.”

“Okay.” Kurt says, moving to get up. Sebastian grabs his left hand, stopping him.

“No, _really_ , Kurt, thank you.”

His smile is small, and kinda playful. “Well, I couldn’t leave you here all alone. You would be insufferable to live with.”

“Very true.” Sebastian smirks, widely.

“Let’s hope the headmistress takes pity on me.”

“Yeah.”

His chances may be slim, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

 

\+ + +

 

The next few days are pure torture.

The teachers are assigning them a boatload of homework. Sebastian doesn’t mind that. What he _does_ mind is waiting and not knowing for sure if he has to stay here over the holidays or if he is allowed to leave with Kurt.

The funny thing is he has an easier time dealing with the uncertainty than Kurt.

Good thing Nick was in the loop, otherwise he would have given Sebastian another earful for upsetting the succubus. Sometimes it still looks like he wants to give him a piece of his mind, but for some reason he restrains himself. At least for the moment. Thankfully, Nick and Jeff are going to visit the nymph’s family in Maine. So whether he has to stay or not, the vampire is glad that he will spend a little time apart from the seeker. Maybe it will do them, and their friendship, some good.

But even though he would be able to handle the expected refusal, it doesn’t mean Sebastian is going to like it. Most of the students will be gone, at least for two days, as well as the majority of the teachers. He wouldn’t miss any of them, but he would certainly miss Kurt.

It still astounds him how much he has become accustomed to having the succubus around. They have their issues, sure, but still, he is going to miss everything about him. His voice, his scent, the annoyed sigh he lets out whenever Sebastian takes too long in the bathroom, his cute little snore, the way he is stealing glances at Sebastian, thinking he wouldn’t notice …

Really, how is he supposed to survive four days without the blue-eyed fae?

When Wednesday comes along Sebastian is pretty much at the end of his rope. Having to deal with his own feelings is hard enough, but being able to sense Kurt’s growing agitation, not to mention his sadness, is nerve-wracking.

By now he is convinced that the headmistress’ has made her decision, and not in his favor. Kurt probably thinks so too, but he doesn’t voice it out loud, still holding on to that tiny glimmer of hope. He spent the last night packing his things, insisting that Sebastian should do the same, just in case. But of course the vampire didn’t do it. Nothing would be more frustrating than having to unpack his bags a day later, in the same room.

They don’t get a notice in writing. Of course not. That would have been too easy and too kind. No, instead the headmistress pulls him out of Algebra, his last class for the day, making this whole ordeal that much more irritating for him. Sure, Sebastian doesn’t really care that everyone is staring at him, whispering behind his back, wondering what he has done to be personally called into the headmistress’ office, but it makes him hate her a little bit more for making such a scene.

Not having much of a choice, he follows her down the empty hallways back to her office.

“Take a seat.” The gorgon orders, a few of the snakes on her head hissing and glaring at him before settling back into their immobile state. She doesn’t take a seat in her chair behind the desk, just leans against it, with her arms folded, regarding him intently. Sebastian almost sneers something like ‘What?’ but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“I talked to your grandfather.” The snakehead starts, carefully gauging his reaction, but receiving none. He knows that they keep in touch, talking on a regular basis. Hell, they probably have more contact with each other than he does with his grandfather. “He wasn’t very happy that you didn’t tell him about your roommate’s invitation.”

Sebastian just holds her gaze, not saying anything, not even blinking. Of course, his grandfather tried to contact him again after he hung up. In fact, he called and texted numerous times. Sebastian just didn’t answer, too angry and disappointed, and clearly not in the mood to hear any more excuses.

“But he understands.” She continues, her voice unexpectedly soft. “And he has no objection that you leave Dalton to spend the holidays with Mr. Hummel and his family.”

_That_ surprises him even more. Sure, unlike his father Arthur Smythe isn’t a bigot, but that still doesn’t mean he would like his grandson to spend any more time than absolutely necessary with a succubus. “That’s great. But it’s not his decision. It’s yours.”

“That’s right, Mr. Smythe.” The headmistress’ mouth curves into a smile, but it’s not a pleasant one. Clearly, she is enjoying this, happy to demonstrate her position of power. “But I might be persuaded to agree with your grandfather if you could give me one good reason why I should trust you.”

Of course, Sebastian can’t help himself but make a snide remark. “Just one?”

The gorgon’s smile turns sour. “Do you really think this is the best way to convince me?”

“Probably not.” He mutters. His admission seems to appease her, somewhat.

“I asked Mr. Hummel the very same question. He was able to give me a straight and honest answer, one that convinced me to overlook his transgression, this once. I was hoping you would do the same.”

Sure, they talked about the meeting Kurt had with the headmistress a couple days ago, but the succubus didn’t go into details, just giving him the cliff notes. So, naturally Sebastian has no idea what she was hinting at. He sincerely doubted that Kurt ratted out Blaine, so whatever he told her, was probably something that happened before Halloween.

‘Well, here goes nothing.’

“My suppressants aren’t working anymore. Well, actually, they haven’t been working for quite some while.”

The Gorgon nods, her eyes are hard. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“What would be the point? The human has no idea what he is doing; meddling with things he knows nothing about. And you made it perfectly clear that if I didn’t take them I would have to leave.”

“So instead, you decided to keep it to yourself, deliberately putting everyone else in danger.” Her disapproval is written all over her face.

“I’ve never tried to bite anyone.” Sebastian defends himself, quickly amending his statement when she frowns at him. “Well, aside from you, that is. But believe me, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“I’m sure you have.” She smirks, clearly remembering the days he spent in the infirmary puking his guts out.

“I didn’t need to force myself on Kurt. He offered his blood freely, and a couple of days later I returned the favor.” Sebastian shrugs, like it’s nothing out of the ordinary. And to him it is. “We both knew there would be consequences if word got out, but it’s very hard to think rationally when you are starving.”

“I understand.” The gorgon nods, sounding like she means it. The vampire doubts that she has any idea what it truly feels like to be deprived of the one thing you need the most to survive. She might know what it feels like to be hungry or thirsty, but it’s not the same. Drinking blood, or in Kurt’s case feeding on someone’s life essence, comes naturally to them and cannot be controlled, not by some stupid house rules or by drugs. They may be able to control those urges for a time, but not forever.

There is something in the way she looks at him, all calm and sympathetic, that makes his skin itch. There is only one explanation for it.

“That’s why you put us together in one room, isn’t it? You knew this was going to happen eventually.” Sebastian snarls, glaring at her. He really doesn’t like to be used, especially not as a science project.

“You better watch your tone with me, young man.” The headmistress hisses. “But yes, I had a feeling this might happen.”

“So does this mean we are off the hook?” Sebastian challenges. It’s a reasonable assumption, at least as far as the vampire is concerned.

“Hardly.” She snorts. “You still broke the rules, and I wouldn’t be doing my job, if I let this one slide without some sort of punishment.”

“Which is?”

“For starters, two weeks of detention with Eric, starting this Sunday evening,” The headmistress says, smirking evilly. She knows exactly how much Sebastian detests the male empath.

“What else?”

“You and Mr. Hummel are going to work much closer together with Dr. Chase from now on. The rules still remain the same. There will be no feeding on the premises, at least not without supervision.”

“I guess we can do that.” Sebastian allows. “Although, I’m not sure Kurt will be comfortable with someone watching.”

That’s actually an understatement. The vampire is certain that his roommate will hate it. He’ll probably refuse to be a part of it, preferring to starve instead.

“That’s not what I meant by supervision.” The gorgon rolls her eyes. “I know that a feeding is personal and can get a little … _heated_ sometimes. What I meant is that we will monitor your feeding habits in general.”

“All in the name of science.” Sebastian mumbles.

“That, and for future references, of course.” She retorts. “As for this weekend … I’ve made my decision. You can leave with Mr. Hummel.”

Sebastian is taken aback, and with good reason. “Really?”

“Yes, but don’t think of it as a reward, because it’s not. Think of it as a way to regain my trust.” She tells him, her eyes narrowing. “If you screw up, I will know. There will be no second chances.”

“I promise I will be on my best behavior.” Sebastian grins widely.

“I’m sure you will try.” The gorgon remarks, dryly. “But if you fail, Eli will be there to stop you.”

It’s both a promise and a warning. Sebastian may not know Kurt’s cousin, uncle, whatever, but he knows the guy is almost ten times his age. If anyone could take him down without breaking a sweat, it’s probably him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He grumbles. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” The headmistress says, adding as an afterthought, “For the moment.”

Sebastian is up on his feet and out the door without so much as a thank-you, or a goodbye. She doesn’t stop or berate him for his manners, probably glad to be rid of him as well. He hurries down the hallways and up the stairs, eager to find his roommate and tell him the news.

The good ones, as well as the bad.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt’s reaction is only partially surprising.

He simply shrugs when he hears about the two-week detention. No wonder. Unlike Sebastian, he is used to dealing with Eric on a weekly basis. He may be fonder of his sister, like pretty much everybody else, but it’s obvious that Kurt has the utmost respect for the male empath and his skill set.

Learning that they are allowed to resume their mutual feeding naturally confounds the succubus at first, but when Sebastian assures him that it’s not a joke, he just shrugs again. He really doesn’t seem that perturbed that there are certain strings attached, for the most part he is relieved, glad that he doesn’t need to lie any longer.

“What about the other subject?”

“What other subject?” Sebastian frowns, playing dumb. It’s not easy to keep it up, especially since he’s practically buzzing with anticipation and joy.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Kurt sighs.

“Ah, you mean _that_ subject … Well, I hope your cooking is as good as …”

Sebastian doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Without any warning whatsoever Kurt throws himself at him, flinging his arms around his neck and laughs. The vampire can’t help himself but respond in kind, hugging the succubus back. They stay like this for a moment or two, before Kurt pulls away, beaming at him.

“See, I was right to tell you to pack last night.” He tells him, cheekily.

“Of course you were,” Sebastian smirks, reluctantly disentangling himself. There will be time for that later, hopefully. Right now he just wants to pack a bag and leave as soon as possible, before a certain someone could change her mind. “Just give me twenty minutes and I will be ready to go.”

“Perfect,” Kurt agrees, slinging one of his bags over his shoulder, before grabbing the other two. “That’s enough time for me to say goodbye to Nick and Jeff, and get the cakes from the kitchen. I’ll meet you downstairs in the parking lot.”

As soon as the succubus is out the door, Sebastian gets to work. He takes the quickest shower in his life and changes into something more comfortable than his uniform. Then he pulls a bag from his closet, carelessly throwing in a second pair of jeans, a few shirts, along with some underwear and socks. Unlike Kurt, he doesn’t care if his clothes get a bit wrinkled. He just finished collecting all his stuff from the bathroom, when the door opens and someone storms in.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, blue-eyes, I’m almost done,” Sebastian chuckles, looking over his shoulder when he doesn’t receive an answer.

It’s not Kurt who is standing in the middle of their room. No, it’s the one person he has been trying to avoid all week.

Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, another cliffhanger, bad me … *smirks and runs off*


	18. Bad wolf, good vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL has been very busy; I will start a new job soon. I’m not sure how often I will be able to update, but I will try my best not to make you wait too long.
> 
> Still Sebastian’s POV.
> 
> Not mine: Rosemary Clooney - Good For Nothin’

“Ever heard of knocking?”

The werewolf purposely ignores Sebastian’s snide, yet appropriate remark. Instead he turns around, but not to leave the room but to demonstratively close the door. Clearly, Blaine doesn’t want anyone to overhear them talking … or whatever his plan is. Then he turns around again, crossing his arms, glaring at the vampire.

“So, it’s true then.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sebastian replies casually, before going back to the task at hand, packing up the rest of his things. He picks up his laptop, stuffing it into its bag along with his homework. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to bring all of his textbooks, since he and Kurt share a few classes, just a few. Still, he has some trouble zipping his bag up. Maybe he should have taken one of his suitcases.

“You are leaving with Kurt.” Blaine growls. He is fuming, visibly shaking with anger, probably close to losing his self-control. No wonder, the last full moon was just a few days ago. Well that, and Sebastian’s flippant behavior.

“Oh that. Yeah. That’s right.” The vampire retorts cheerily, smirking widely. Sure, he knows he is only antagonizing the werewolf further, but it’s hard to play it down, pretending that he isn’t excited. To others, being allowed to leave the premises may not be a big deal, but it is for him. Not to mention the fact that he is leaving with Kurt, something he really enjoys rubbing in Blaine’s face. It’s childish, sure, but as always he just can’t help himself. “So you came here to see me off and wish me fun? That’s awfully nice of you.”

“Hardly,” the werewolf scoffs, moving further into the room, stopping right next to Sebastian’s bed. “I don’t know what you did to convince Kurt to take you with him or what kind of lie you told Mrs. Stone to let you leave in the first place, but I can’t allow it. I won’t.”

For a moment Sebastian just gapes at Blaine. Seriously, who does he think he is? He gets that Blaine is concerned about Kurt’s well-being. He really does, but still the nerve of the werewolf.

“Okay. Let me make some things abundantly clear.” The vampire starts, carefully placing his laptop bag next to his duffle bag, before closing the distance between himself and Blaine. The werewolf doesn’t shy away, firmly holding his ground. But it’s easy to tell that he is a bit intimidated, and with good reason. Sebastian is quite a bit taller than him. In fact, he doesn’t even have to straighten up to tower over the pup.

“First of all, Kurt was the one who invited _me_. He was also the one who talked to the headmistress and convinced her to lift my … _curfew_. Secondly, you are in no position whatsoever to tell me, or Kurt for that matter, what to do.” Sebastian snarls. “But more importantly, I’m not the one Kurt should stay away from. Unlike you, I’ve never laid a finger on him.” Okay, so maybe that’s a lie, but not in this particular context.

“What are you talking about?” Blaine growls back, frowning.

“You really don’t know?” Sebastian cocks his head, using his other senses to confirm his suspicion. “Apparently, Kurt was telling the truth. It was an accident.”

“What was an accident?” The werewolf’s frown deepens.

“Well, Kurt didn’t give me any details, but something happened between you and him on Halloween. Whether it was on purpose or not, you hurt him.”

“I didn’t.” Blaine denies, hotly.

“You certainly did.” Sebastian retorts, sharply. “I saw the scratch marks. They were pretty deep.”

Finally realizing that the vampire wasn’t making things up, Blaine shows an appropriate reaction. He recoils, almost swaying on his feet, like he has been slapped. And in a way he has been, with the truth. The shifter is so pale right now, that it looks like he is going to be sick. Just to be on the safe side, Sebastian takes a few steps back. He really doesn’t want to be puked upon.

“Kurt and I met up in the common shortly before curfew. We were talking, and then Hunter showed up,” Blaine recalls. Figures, of course, the Kitsune was involved. “He made some … uncalled for comments about Kurt and I, and well, about you too. We got into an argument, and I guess when I pushed Kurt out of the way … I might have … Oh my god. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I just wanted to protect him from Hunter.”

“I’m sure you did.” Sebastian comments, dryly.

“I need to talk to him … I need to apologize …” Blaine babbles.

“Yeah, you really do,” Sebastian agrees, quickly adding, “but not right now. In fact, you should wait until Monday. There is no need to rush things now. It’s been over a month. And apparently you had no idea what happened. Bringing it up now would only upset Kurt, and you know as well as I do that he has been looking forward to this weekend. He wants to spend it with his family and his friends, without having to worry about anything or anyone. You at least owe him that. Not to mention me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You just accused me of being a bad … _influence_ on Kurt.”

“I still think you are.” The werewolf grumbles. There is no real fire behind his words, but probably only because he is still shaken by the new information.

“That’s your prerogative.” The vampire shrugs, picking up his two bags, slinging them over his shoulder. “Now, if you’d excuse me, I have a ride to catch.”

Without another word Sebastian moves past Blaine, opening the door. He walks right through it, but stops in the hallway. He doesn’t turn around, just looks over his shoulder and smirks. “Be a dear and close the door behind you when you leave. And before I forget it, have a great Thanksgiving.”

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt is waiting for him in the parking lot, casually leaning against the hood of his Navigator.

It’s a nice car, but not something Sebastian would ever buy for himself. He is more into sleek sports cars, like the Corvette he used to own. Okay, technically he still owns it, but unfortunately he wasn’t allowed to bring his car with him when he came to Dalton. His grandfather had his baby stored somewhere, where it’s probably gathering dust. On the other hand, what good what would have done him having his car here? He wasn’t allowed to leave the premises anyway, well, at least not without parental supervision.

Until now.

His preferences aside, Sebastian cannot wait to get into Kurt’s car and drive off.

“It’s about time,” Kurt huffs, pushing off the black vehicle.

It’s obvious that the succubus doesn’t really mean it; otherwise he would have returned to their room to check what’s taking Sebastian so long. Good thing, he didn’t do it. Even if Kurt hadn’t overheard their _conversation_ , one look at the werewolf would have told him that Sebastian had spilled the beans. Yes, he’d promised Kurt not to say anything to the other boy. But, come on. How could he not? Blaine practically forced him to blurt out the truth.

Kurt walks to the rear of the car and opens the trunk. Sebastian trails after him and drops his two bags right next to Kurt’s luggage and the food he picked up from the kitchen. Even though everything is packed up tight, he can still smell apples and various spices. The aroma makes his mouth water. He loves apple pie.

“Ready?” Kurt asks, closing the trunk.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sebastian retorts mockingly, because really. What kind of question is that? Kurt knows very well that there is no one he wants to say goodbye to. Okay, maybe Nick and Jeff, but the succubus doesn’t know that he didn’t stop by their room to bid them farewell, or to wish them a happy Thanksgiving. It’s not like that he didn’t want to the latter, but knowing Nick, he wouldn’t have allowed Sebastian to leave without giving him ‘The Talk’. And that’s something Sebastian isn’t in the mood for, at all.

Kurt just chuckles in response, rolling his eyes for good measure, before walking around his car and getting behind the wheel. Sebastian follows suit, getting into the passenger seat. He has to adjust the seat a bit, making room for his long legs. A few moments later they are off, passing through the front gate, pulling onto the main road.

“Stop doing that.” The succubus suddenly demands.

“What?” Sebastian frowns.

“Looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you just ate the canary.”

Granted, it’s a pretty damn accurate description. Sebastian feels like he accomplished the impossible today. Although, technically speaking, he just ate two canaries, not just one. After all, he got the go-ahead from the headmistress, which in itself is a fucking miracle, but he also got the chance to chew out Blaine, which is something he wanted to do for ages.

So, all in all, he has every right to feel immensely pleased with himself, but obviously he can only admit to one of those achievements. “Of course, I do. I finally get to leave this place without a chaperone, if only for a few days, but still, it’s awesome.”

“Okay, I get that.” Kurt replies, laughing.

He sounds sincere, but there is something in his voice which tells Sebastian, that his roommate is hinting at something else, or at least trying to fish for information. Time for a diversion. “And I get to spend it with you, which is certainly an extra bonus.”

“Stop it.” Kurt repeats, blushing beautifully.

“Fine, no more compliments.” Sebastian concedes, pouting playfully. “Will you at least accept my thanks for taking me with you?”

“No need to thank me. Again.” The succubus replies, taking his right hand from the wheel to wave it dismissively. “It’s my pleasure.”

The last sentence is full of implication and promise, literally tempting Sebastian to come up with an appropriate response, probably one laced with sexual innuendos, but for once he keeps his mouth shut.

 

\+ + +

 

Kurt is a very responsible driver, never going over the speed limit, not even once.

Not that he has much of a choice. Traffic is pretty heavy … which is to be expected, given the fact that it’s the day before Thanksgiving. Going by the license plates Sebastian can see there are a lot of people driving in from elsewhere, probably visiting family or friends to spend the holiday with them. And the rest is probably doing some last minute shopping.

According to Kurt it usually takes him not more than ninety minutes to get to Lima, but not today. They are already two hours on the road, and apparently they still have a good thirty minutes to go.

Sebastian is fed up.

Sure, he likes driving. Driving for fun, but not this, practically moving at a snail’s pace.

But that’s not all.

Like most drivers the succubus insists on having full control over the music. Most of the time Sebastian doesn’t mind listing to Kurt’s choice of tunes since they have similar tastes, but right here and now he wants nothing more than to turn the dial and switch to something else.

For the last half an hour they have been listening to some chick called Clooney. It’s not awful per se, just not his taste.

The texts are pretty hilarious at times, though.

 

_He will swear he's seeking_

_Your love for ever more_

_And then he comes home reeking_

_Of perfume you never wore_

_You'll maybe wanna shoot him_

_But he isn't worth the shot_

_And you can bet the other woman_

_Has found out he's not so hot_

 

_Good for nothin'_

_Men are good for nothin'_

_I never saw a good one yet_

_Good for nothin'_

_Men are good for nothin'_

_And if you love 'em nothin's what you'll get_

_He says he'll surprise you_

_With diamonds and with mink_

_But the only things he buys you_

_Are a wringer and a sink_

_He may be full of glamour_

_At the opera in a box_

_But he ain't so darned attractive_

_When you're washin' out his socks_

 

Kurt sings along, his voice perfectly blending with the female ones, glancing at Sebastian from time to time, smirking.

Well, at least he is having fun.

 

\+ + +

 

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief when they finally pass by the ‘Welcome to Lima’ sign.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with Kurt, but this is not what he had in mind when he pictured them being trapped in a small, confined space.

Obviously, Sebastian has never been to Lima. It’s not exactly the place people say you needed to see in your life. Whenever his grandfather had time for him, more than just a day or two, he would take him to more exotic places. Last time they visited Rio de Janeiro, during Carnival season. It’s been a very enjoyable experience, to say the least.

But as they say, don’t look a gift horse into the mouth.

Lima may not be anything like Rio, or Paris, or New York, but it’s not bad. It’s pretty much the same as Westerville. A couple of malls, movie theaters, restaurants, schools, apartment building in the town centre, but mostly family houses at the outskirts, which is where they are heading right now.

After nearly two and a half hours Kurt finally pulls into the driveway of a simple but nice house. The lawn is perfectly trimmed, as well as the hedges. Maybe that’s Kurt’s doing, but Sebastian doubts it, considering that the succubus only has the chance to come here on weekends.

“Well, here we are.” Kurt announces, cutting off the ignition. “Home, sweet home.”

It’s not clear if he expects some kind of response from Sebastian or not, but he provides one anyway, even if it is a lame one. “Nice house.”

“Thanks.” Kurt sniggers, pushing the button to pop open the trunk. “It’s even nicer on the inside.”

With a laugh Sebastian unbuckles his seatbelt and leaves the car. He joins Kurt at the rear of the car, picking his own bags as well as two of Kurt’s. Of course, the succubus tries to complain, but quickly gives in when Sebastian points out that this way they only have to make one trip. Together they make their way towards the front door.

“Just wait here for a moment.” Kurt instructs, leaving Sebastian in the hallway between the living room and the staircase. “I just want to drop the food in the kitchen.”

Sebastian complies, taking the moment to let his eyes wander.

The succubus was right. The inside of the house is even better than the outside.

It’s warm and inviting. In a word, it’s homey, and that’s something Sebastian hasn’t experienced in a quite some time. Well, to be completely honest, he hasn’t really felt anything like that about a place before, ever. Not even about his own home, back when he was still leaving with his father. Which is weird, sad even, but unfortunately the truth.

“My room is in the basement.” Kurt announces on his return, pulling Sebastian out of his reverie. “Don’t judge. It’s the biggest room aside from the living room. I chose it on purpose.”

“I didn’t say anything.” The vampire replies. He would have held up his hands in defense for good measure if they had been empty. “Lead the way.”

Kurt’s room is, well, very Kurt. He certainly has a thing for finding rare and somewhat strange accessories. The interior design may not be Sebastian’s style, but it’s still nice. Nice and big. Not as big as their dorm room, but big enough to house a king-sized bed. A bed that looks very inviting, even with all the pillows.

The succubus bypasses it, walking over to his vanity to put down his sizeable bag of toiletries. Motioning to the right, he says, “Through there is the bathroom.”

Sebastian nods in acknowledgment, dropping his and Kurt’s luggage next to the bed. Rolling his shoulders, he turns around. He takes a few steps forward, coming to stand right behind Kurt. Their eyes connect in the mirror.

Green eyes meeting blue ones.

Bright, vibrant blue ones.

Before he has the chance to comment on it or do anything else, Sebastian suddenly finds himself pressed against the bathroom door by his roommate. Kurt takes only a moment to gage his reaction. When he doesn’t find any sign of resistance, he grabs Sebastian’s neck with his right hand and pulls him into a kiss. Their lips meet in a fiery clash of tongue and teeth.

The vampire can liberally taste how desperate and hungry the succubus is. It’s an incredible turn-on. Not that he needs it. He feels exactly the same. He wraps his arm tightly around Kurt’s frame, making sure there is no space between their bodies.

All too soon they have to break free from each other, their lungs screaming for oxygen.

“Is this why you brought me here? To be your little sex toy over the weekend?” Sebastian pants.

“As if you’d mind.” Kurt jibes back, breathing just as heavily.

“Never.” Sebastian states wholeheartedly, before pulling Kurt into another kiss, one that is slower, gentler but not less passionate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this a great start into a long weekend. What do you think?


	19. Raving hunger, sweet satisfaction Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's POV

Kissing Sebastian is nice.

Well, okay, it’s more than just _nice_.

Tasting him, meticulously mapping out the vampire’s mouth with his tongue, nipping at his lower lip every now and then is fun and very, _very_ pleasurable. And going by Sebastian’s enthusiastic responses, Kurt isn’t the only one enjoying this. It’s really hard to miss the throaty moans or the erection pressing into his thigh.

It’s good, great even, and it certainly helps in taking off the edge, but unfortunately it’s not enough.

Not by a long shot.

It’s been too long since the last time Kurt had the chance to satisfy his _hunger_. Sure, he still masturbates like crazy, but it’s not the same. And yes, he only has himself to blame for that. After all, Sebastian had offered to help him out, whenever, wherever, _however_ , but he’d declined.

At the time he had his reasons. Granted, Kurt is still a bit reluctant to give into his nature, but the urge gets harder and harder to ignore. Maybe being home, having Sebastian in his room has helped him to overcome his inhibitions.

Either way, Kurt needs more. He doesn’t know how much more, but certainly more than just kissing. He needs to taste Sebastian’s pleasure, drink in his release.

Literally.

“I want to blow you.” Kurt whispers against Sebastian’s lips, causing the vampire to moan loudly.

“Please tell me you mean it.” The vampire begs.

“I do … I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time.” Kurt admits with a breathless sigh.

“Why didn’t you? I wouldn’t have stopped you.” Sebastian points out, playfully nipping at Kurt’s pulse point.

“I know you wouldn’t have,” Kurt laughs, “but I wasn’t ready.”

“And you are ready now?” Sebastian asks, pulling away to look at Kurt.

“I am.” The succubus states, not just surprising Sebastian by how determined and sure he sounds of himself. But it’s the truth. He wants this. He needs this, probably even more than Sebastian. To prove a point Kurt removes his left hand from the vampire’s shoulder to cup his erection, smirking at his reaction. “And apparently so are you.”

Even though they haven’t done much, _yet_ , Sebastian looks completely wrecked. Kurt is enthralled by the hunger and desperation he sees on his roommate’s face. It mirrors his own feelings to a T. Sebastian looks at him with his green eyes, which seem to be darker than usual. His cheeks are flushed with desire and he is panting heavily. His fangs aren’t fully extended, but Kurt can see the tips.

The sight makes the succubus shiver. It’s all for him. He did this.

Taking pity on the vampire, not to mention on himself, Kurt drops to his knees and opens Sebastian’s jeans with nimble fingers. He pulls the pants down along with the black boxers and moans in appreciation.

Sure, the succubus doesn’t have much to compare it to, but Sebastian’s dick looks perfect – jutting from between neatly trimmed dark curls, hard, uncut, longer and thicker than average. He smells even better, musky and male, completely mouth-watering. Enraptured, Kurt watches precum pulse out of the purplish head that peeks out of the folds of foreskin. Going with instincts for once, Kurt leans in and licks a drop of precum off, then follows its path up with his tongue right to the head, moaning loudly.

Kurt didn’t know what to expect, but certainly not _this_.

Of course, he sampled his own cum once or twice, like every boy, out of sheer curiosity. And even though the taste wasn’t bad, it did nothing for him. But savoring Sebastian is completely different. Maybe because it’s someone else’s cum not his own, or maybe it’s just the vampire’s very unique essence. He tastes rich and sweet like grapes, with a hint of spice.

Just like wine.

Kurt isn’t a wine connoisseur by any means, nor can he draw any comparisons to other dicks, but he doubts there is anyone out there who tastes better than the boy trembling before him. He wants drink the vampire dry.

It takes quite some effort on his part to pull back for a moment, but Kurt just has to ask. “Are you ready?”

Sebastian looks like he wants to respond with something like ‘I was born ready.’, but the only sound that leaves his throat is a long, whiny moan. Kurt chuckles softly in response before he half rises on his knees. Then he grabs the vampire’s hips and sinks his mouth down, swallowing Sebastian’s cock to the root.

“Fuck … your mouth …” The vampire keens loudly, throwing his head back and grabbing a fistful of Kurt's hair.

Under normal circumstances he would have bitched about it, but right here and now he doesn’t care if his hair gets messed up. In fact, he loves it. There is no pain, no force behind it. It’s just a reflex reaction, like Sebastian needs something to hold on to, to ground himself. Having his roommate at his mercy, reducing him to nothing but breathless moans, pleases Kurt to no end.

True, the succubus doesn’t have any experience with giving head but he knows the basics. He may not watch any movies, or search the internet for free porn, but he reads.

A lot.

Kurt breathes slowly and steadily through his nose. Naturally, it takes him a moment to get his gag reflex under control, when he feels the tip of Sebastian’s cock hit the back of his throat, but when he does he starts bobbing his head up and down. Before long Kurt gets a good pace going, switching between hard sucks and soft licks while he moves along Sebastian’s length, always careful to cover his teeth.

Every groan, every plea, every breathless “Fuck…” or “Kurt…” from the vampire amplifies his own arousal. His dick is hard, throbbing between his legs, trapped inside his pants, but he doesn’t touch himself.

Of course, he wants to, badly, but this is about Sebastian, about his pleasure, about making him come and feast on his release.

Eric was right. And so was Eli. Kurt can read as much as he wants to, hitting book after book about his kind, but he will never truly understand what it means to be a succubus unless he gives into his nature.

He gets that now.

It still frightens him, but he gets it. Fighting his nature, willingly or subconsciously, doesn’t help. If anything, it makes things worse, makes him a threat. A threat to people he cares about. Like his father. Not that he wants to think about his dad right now. But still, he finally realizes he has to take better care of himself, accepting help wherever he can.

Fortunately, Kurt has some as durable and sexy as Sebastian to volunteer for the position.

Sexy and absolutely delicious.

Kurt feels wild and insatiable, suddenly so aware of his nature that he doesn’t care that saliva and precum are dripping from his mouth. He simply sucks harder, tongues the slit of Sebastian’s prick repeatedly, savoring the taste and swallows every time the head hits the back of his throat. He revels in the hoarse frantic cries coming from the other boy.

Even though they’ve only helped each other out twice, Kurt knows what Sebastian sounds like when he is getting close. There isn’t much of a warning before Kurt feels hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He nearly chokes on it but manages to get himself under control. Not even thinking about it, he swallows rapidly, greedily. Still, it’s too much, and a trail of semen drips out the left corner of his mouth as he leisurely drags his mouth off Sebastian’s length. He licks at the crown a few more times, almost kitten like, enjoying every twitch of it.

Feeling utterly satiated for the first time in a long while – despite the fact that he didn’t come himself – Kurt sits back on his haunches and hums in pleasure. “Mmm … that was fun.”

“Amen to that.” Sebastian chuckles lowly, leaning heavily against the door for support. He is panting, trying to catch his breath, but he looks completely blissed out.

The smile on Kurt’s face widens. He did this, without knowing what he was doing. He feels proud, and deservedly so.

Sebastian grins back at Kurt. His fangs are fully emerged now, gleaming white, long and sharp. The sight makes the succubus squirm, but not in discomfort. If anything it makes him want to continue. The vampire seems to have the same idea, pulling Kurt to his feet, not even bothering to pull up his pants. Kurt goes more than willing, capturing Sebastian’s lips in a heated kiss.

The vampire isn’t grossed out to taste himself, not even remotely. Going by his loud groans, he enjoys it, very much.

“Let me return the favor.” He mumbles against Kurt’s lips, causing the succubus to whine in despair.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think we have enough time. My dad will be home soon.”

“Come on, I can tell it won’t take much.” Sebastian coaxes, rubbing himself against Kurt. He is already half-hard again. His short refractory period has probably more to do with him being a vampire than a teenager, or a combination of both. Either way, it doesn’t help. If anything it makes things worse.

Kurt heaves a sigh, shaking his head vehemently. “I can’t. I didn’t tell my dad that I was bringing you with me. He doesn’t even know that you and I … well you know … so I don’t think it’s a good idea. I certainly don’t want him to catch us in the act.”

Sebastian chuckles in response. Of course, he is amused by the idea. Fortunately, he recovers fast. He pulls back a little and gives Kurt a long, searching look. “Why didn’t you tell him that you invited me?”

There is no accusation in his voice, just curiosity.

“Because in case the headmistress made a different decision I didn’t have to explain to him why you couldn’t come.”

“Makes sense,” Sebastian comments with a shrug.

“So … why don’t you take a shower down here while I freshen up upstairs?” Kurt suggests casually, acting like nothing out of the ordinary just happened between them, like they did this every day. Sure, they could, but they don’t. Even though he enjoys each and every new thing they try, it is still uncharted territory for him.

Clearly, Sebastian still isn’t convinced. He tightens his arms around Kurt’s waist, pulling the succubus against his chest. “You know, we can still take the shower together. To save water …”

Kurt huffs out a laugh, determinedly pushing against Sebastian’s hold. “Maybe some other time …”

Without a doubt, Sebastian can sense Kurt’s interest. It’s hard to miss. Pun intended. But his reluctance to follow through is just as strong, and equally obvious. With a disappointed sigh Sebastian releases his hold and relents, “I’ll hold you to it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kurt winks, quickly grabbing his vanity bag and a change of clothes.

Before he can change his mind, he literally flees from his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual, but I didn’t want to make you wait any longer for an update. Please be kind. I’m not very good at writing smut.


	20. Blissful ignorance, fatherly concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just this once (I think) another person’s POV besides Kurt’s or Sebastian’s. I proudly present my version of Burt. Enjoy.
> 
> Certainly not mine: Dirty little secret by The All-American Rejects
> 
> Where would I be without my Beta KioshiUshima? Nowhere. You are the best.

“Come on, Mike. It’s time to wrap things up and get out of here.” Burt declares, wiping his greasy hands off on a cloth.

“You sure, boss?” His mechanic asks, rolling out from underneath the black Chevrolet Caprice he just started working on, half an hour ago.

Mike sounds uncertain.

Of course he does.

Burt rarely ever closes his business. Two weeks in summer, on national holidays and of course around Christmas but other than that he keeps his shop open all the time, much to the dismay of his son. Kurt always complains that he works too hard, and maybe he has a point. Sometimes Burt can feel the strain it puts on his body, but what can he do? As the sole owner of the auto shop he has responsibilities. He can’t just close up whenever he likes. Not to mention that he is the only provider in the Hummel household. There are bills that need to be paid, now more than ever. Sure, Eli offered to pay for Kurt’s tuition, but Burt couldn’t have that. Kurt is _his_ son. He may not be a proud man in general, but in this regard … he totally is.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Burt laughs. “We can finish this on Monday. Mr. Newton knows he won’t get his car back till Tuesday.”

“Okay, fine with me.” Mike says, jumping to his feet. “I promised Sadie I’ll be home at five anyway.”

“Well, in this case you better hurry. You don’t want to make your wife angry by being late unnecessarily.”

“No, I don’t.” Mike agrees eagerly. “To be honest, she can get a bit cranky when I break my promises. Sure, she is nothing like Kurt – no offence – but still …”

“I get it,” Burt chuckles, adding, “And none taken.”

He isn’t mad. Burt knows exactly how _bitchy_ – Kurt’s words not his, or Mike’s – can get when something doesn’t go as planned. Which is why he went over his son’s grocery list twice, and then a third time just to be sure he didn’t forget something. True, most stores are still open, but going out now even to buy just a loaf of bread would be suicidal, and probably pointless. Knowing how crazy people could get the day before Thanksgiving, well in fact before any kind of holiday, Burt made sure he finished his shopping two days ago.

But even though Kurt can get a bit demanding at times, Burt misses his son dearly. He has never been one for sitting by the phone and waiting for a call, but he is now. In the first two weeks they talked every night, sometimes even once or twice once during the day, but naturally things settled down eventually. Of course, he is glad that Kurt is doing great at his new school, quickly learning to adapt to his new life, and apparently making some good friends in the process, but that doesn’t change the fact that the house feels empty without him.

It’s funny, but Burt especially misses the things that used to drive him crazy, like Kurt belting out show tunes, or his constant complaining about Burt’s supposedly bad eating habits. Okay, the latter is a plus, theoretically. Burt is sure that Kurt talked to Mike’s wife and told her to keep an eye on him. Well, at least during the week. On weekends Kurt takes care of that himself, cooking all kinds of healthy dishes. Sure, most of them are tasty enough, but hey, a man needs a juicy steak with greasy chips every once in a while.

Thank God it’s Thanksgiving, the only time Kurt goes all out, well aside from Christmas. True, he still uses quite a lot of low fat ingredients, but that’s okay. He still uses Elisabeth’s recipes for most of it, which means tomorrow’s dinner will be a feast. And since Kurt always cooks for ten, there will be a lot of leftovers, probably enough to get him through the next week.

Smiling, Burt walks into his office, doing today’s bills. Business today was rather slow, so it doesn’t take him long. After securing the cash in the safe, he goes back to help Mike clean up the shop. They finish within twenty minutes. Neither one of the men bother to take a shower in the back of the shop, both too eager to get home.

“Say hi to Kurt for me and enjoy the long weekend.” Mike says, opening the door on the driver’s side of his car.

“You too, Mike, you too.” Burt replies. “Give Sadie my best. See you on Monday.”

He watches his mechanic drive off with a smile. Mike is a great employee, always on time, never complaining about working overtime. He certainly deserves the break, probably more than Burt does. His wife certainly thinks so. With a child on the way, who can blame her for wanting to have her husband home as much as possible?

Burt locks up the shop. After making sure the security alarm is armed, he gets into his car and makes his way home.

 

\+ + +

 

When Burt gets there he finds his son in the kitchen.

Naturally.

Kurt has his back to him, not showing any signs that he is aware of his presence. Which is rather strange, considering that Burt isn’t known to be very stealthy; quite the opposite really. He doesn’t call out, though, just remaining at the door, watching his son.

Kurt is wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark-blue shirt. They look comfy, and maybe they are, but they are hardly the perfect set of clothing for hanging out or starting to cook in. Then again, what else is new? His son rarely ever wears anything just because it’s comfortable. Actually, his usual outfits are carefully assembled, color coordinated right down to the socks, but this one is rather plain, too plain in fact, obviously chosen in a hurry.

Again. Strange.

What’s even stranger is that it looks like Kurt is just getting started. He doesn’t seem stressed, though, quite the opposite actually. He looks totally at ease, dancing around the kitchen, gathering things from the pantry and the fridge.

The only thing that’s not out of the ordinary is his singing.

Well, kinda.

 

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

 

Burt doesn’t know the song. Not really anyway. He might have heard it on the radio at some point, but he can’t remember.

Then again, he rarely ever pays attention unless it’s John Mellencamp.

But even though the song doesn’t sound familiar, Burt listens carefully. They may not share the same taste in music, but there is no denying the truth. Kurt’s talent is incredible.

This time it’s not his voice that captures Burt’s full attention, though. It’s the words.

_My dirty little secret …_

_Who has to know …_

_Just another regret …_

Could it be that Kurt has been hiding something from him?

Sure, Burt knows the rules. As a human he isn’t supposed to know about the fae world, and to be honest he would have gladly stayed in the dark about it. But since his son is now part of this world, he is allowed to know the basics, which are still mind-blowing and confusing most of the times, but maybe he doesn’t know enough. Of course, Kurt tells him about his week when he comes home on weekends. He imparts quite a lot, Burt supposes, not having a lot of other people he is allowed to confide in, but he mostly talks about his studies.

True, Kurt also brings up the friends he’s made, quite frequently in fact.

There is this guy named Cas who is a part of Dalton’s staff, working in the kitchen and teaching Kurt all kinds of new recipes. Then there is Blaine who sounds like the perfect friend for his son considering they share the same passion for music and performing. And then there are Nick and Jeff, though, it’s obvious that Kurt is closer to the latter.

At first Burt thought there was a third guy involved in their relationship, someone named Niff, but Kurt explained the whole ordeal to him … after laughing his ass off, of course. Apparently it’s very popular to combine two names to create a super couple nickname.

_Kids these days …_

Kurt also talks about his teacher, specifically about his two guidance counselors, but he rarely ever mentions his roommate, which is odd considering he is probably the person Kurt spends most of his time with. To tell the truth, Burt is quite impressed how well Kurt seems to be dealing with the fact that he has to share one (bed)room, but more importantly a bathroom. Not that his son isn’t the sharing type, he is in fact very generous, but he is also used to having his own room and bathroom.

Feeling bad after what happened at Kurt’s old school and not being able to tell, Burt is more alert, listening more carefully now, trying his best to read between the lines. But Kurt doesn’t make it sound like he is having trouble with his roommate, only that he doesn’t like him very much. And Eli made it perfectly clear that Dalton has a no-bullying-policy, that any indiscretion is punished severely, so Burt doesn’t ask unnecessary questions. As much as he wants to protect his son at all costs, Burt knows that Kurt can easily to take care of himself. His son has never been afraid to speak his mind, but now he has _something_ extra to defend himself with.

Not that he is allowed to use his power, gift, ability, whatever you wanna call it, but as far as Burt is concerned it’s good that he has the option.

 

\+ + +

 

“Looks like I did my part right?” Burt remarks, finally announcing his presence.

Kurt whirls around, almost dropping the bag of flour in his hands. “Oh my gosh, Dad, you scared me.”

“I can see that.” Burt grins, casually leaning against the doorway. Of course he wants to pull his son into his arms and give him a hug, but he knows the gesture wouldn’t be appreciated. Kurt may not be wearing his favorite clothes right now, but he would still throw a fit, demanding that Burt would take a shower first … which is definitely still on his agenda, but first things first. “Interesting song.”

“Oh, that … it’s just a tune that got stuck in my head.” Kurt shrugs, but it’s clear it’s just an excuse. If it were just an earworm he wouldn’t be ducking his head and blushing the way he does right now. Burt might be a bit clueless at times, but it’s obvious that Kurt chose to sing that particular song for a reason. Unfortunately, before Burt can press the subject he hears a familiar noise. The third step leading up from Kurt’s room in the basement is creaking, announcing someone’s approach.

“Eli got here already?” Burt wonders out loud, frowning.

The last time he spoke to Kurt’s cousin (or whatever), Eli made it very clear that he wouldn’t be able to make it to Lima before Thursday. Of course, Eli didn’t provide a reason. Burt simply assumed his delay was due to some fae related business, which naturally, is none of his business. Then again, he really didn’t care.

Don’t misunderstand. Burt doesn’t mind the guy visiting on a regular basis; at least once every two weeks. It’s obvious how much he cares about Kurt, and that’s good enough for Burt. They are kin in a way that he and his son aren’t, and as much as Burt wants to deny it, Kurt isn’t human anymore. He is fae now, belonging to a different world, and Burt is glad that he has someone besides his teachers and his classmates he can (truly) relate to, that he can ask for advice …

But still … call him overprotective or jealous if you must, there’s no denying the truth. Eli is still a stranger to both of them. Who knows what kind of business the elder succubus is involved in? But that’s a topic for another time.

“No, Eli isn’t here yet.” Kurt answers his question. “Sorry, I didn’t talk to you about it first, but I invited someone over from school to spend Thanksgiving with us.”

“Okay,” Burt replies slowly, trying his best to keep an open mind. “Who is it?”

“Uhm … my roommate.” Kurt provides, fidgeting.

Right on cue a tall boy walks around the corner. He is dressed similar like his son, casually, in a pair of black jeans and a dark-red button-down shirt. The only difference is that he is barefoot. Clearly, he isn’t bothered by the cold of the tiles. His hair is neatly styled, like he spent hours in front of the bathroom mirror. Again, something he has in common with Kurt. He is smiling, but it’s not a warm smile. He exudes confidence bordering on cockiness.

Really, this is the guy his son invited over? What made him do it? Did the boy coerce him to do that or was it his idea?

Kurt’s roommate takes another step forward, holding out his hand. “You must be Mr. Hummel. It’s an honor to meet you, Sir.”

_Laying it on thick there, boy._

“And you must be Sebastian. It’s nice to finally be able to put a face to the name.” Burt replies, reaching out and shaking his hand. The boy’s grip is sure, sure and strong, almost challenging. It’s a bit disturbing, but Burt does his best to ignore it. “Please lose the Sir. It makes me sound old. Just call me Burt.”

“Very well. Burt it is.” Sebastian agrees, sounding just as cocky as he looks. He smirks at Kurt, who still looks tense. Clearly, he doesn’t share Sebastian’s self-assurance. If anything, he seems to be annoyed by his roommate’s smug behavior.

“Why don’t you take a shower, Dad?” Kurt suggests, well more like pleads. Clearly, he wants to have a word in private with Sebastian.

“Alright.” Burt relents, reluctantly though. Before he turns around and disappears down the hall he spares Sebastian one last, significant look. Of course, the boy responds with a smirk.

_Son of a …_

No, Burt isn’t going to go there. After all, he doesn’t know anything about the boy or his relationship with his son. True, _that_ isn’t exactly easing his mind, but maybe the boy is just using arrogance to hide his nervousness …

_Hope is the last thing to die …_

Burt hurries up the stairs. He quickly gets rid off his dirty clothes and steps into the shower. True, he never spends a lot of time in the bathroom, but today he manages to set a new record. Within eight and a half minutes he is out of the bathroom and redressed. On his way back down he tries his best to be as covert as possible. Apparently he succeeds, considering Kurt and his friend don’t show any sign that they are aware of his return. He stays in the hallway, listening to them bickering.

“Stop it.” Kurt demands. There is a bang, indicating something heavy hit the floor.

“Just trying to be helpful.” Sebastian argues, laughing.

“Yeah, well, you aren’t.” Kurt retorts hotly, but curiously enough there is no real fire in his voice. What happened to his son? This isn’t like him. The kitchen is his domain. Whenever Burt gets in his way, screws up his routine, he gets thrown out. Apparently the same rule doesn’t apply to Sebastian.

“Maybe you should have invited Cas instead.” Sebastian suggests, sounding like a petulant child.

“Yeah, maybe.” Kurt allows. “He certainly would have been nicer to my dad.”

“Hey,” Sebastian complains. “I was on my best behavior.”

“Sure,” Kurt scoffs. “Throwing around smug mannerisms all over your insecurities doesn’t make you a nice guy. It makes you look an asshole.”

Burt grins widely. Clearly, he wasn’t that far off with his earlier assumption. Unfortunately, before Burt gets the chance to agree (out loud), the doorbell rings. Since they don’t expect a delivery or any other guest, it can mean only one thing.

“Sounds like Eli has arrived at last.” Burt comments as he rounds the corner, surprising both boys.

Interestingly enough, it looks like he is the only one happy about it, which is weird in itself.

Kurt’s expression is wary at best. And Sebastian … well, for the lack of a better term, he looks like he is ready to put up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much interaction, yet, but I hope you liked it nevertheless. And sorry for the long delay, I’ll try to do better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt POV

Sometimes Kurt just wants to slap Sebastian.

Slap him and then kiss him.

Okay, maybe he wants to kiss Sebastian all the time. Kiss him, touch him, and make him come, multiple times in a row. Just remembering Sebastian’s taste makes Kurt’s blood boil and his mouth water. Tasting his release once certainly isn’t enough. It will never be enough. It’s just like getting a tiny taste of some fancy dish at one of those famous five-star restaurants before someone takes your plate away, not giving you the chance to truly savor it. You only crave more …

But Kurt is getting off topic here.

Granted, he didn’t expect Sebastian to act like a normal human being – scratch that – like a normal _fae_ being and be nice. It’s just not in his nature. He is grumpy and snarky and far from sociable. Kurt might have found a way to deal with him, to ignore his quirks for the sake of his own sanity, but his dad doesn’t know Sebastian.

At all.

He doesn’t know that Sebastian can be really protective and caring … when there aren’t any witnesses around to hold it against him. Except for Kurt, of course, though he probably detests that fact.

He doesn’t know that Sebastian gets really mad, in fact, when someone he cares about gets hurt.

And he doesn’t know that Sebastian is a vampire.

Naturally, Kurt kept that piece of information from his dad. In fact, he didn’t reveal anybody’s fae persona. Sure, he might have mentioned that Eric and Stephanie are very good at reading other people’s emotions, and that Jeff is very in tune with all things nature, but other than that he followed the fae code.

_Don’t ask and don’t tell._

What? Kurt usually follows the rules.

But still, he could hardly tell his dad that Sebastian helped heal his wounds after Blaine accidentally scratched him. True, if he knew that, he might have been more receptive to Sebastian; probably would have thanked him, but then what? He would have dropped everything and driven over to Dalton to yell at the headmistress. Kurt and Sebastian were in as much trouble as they could get. No need to pull his dad into the mix and make things worse.

Maybe, when the time is right, Kurt will tell him everything, including the fact that he repaid Sebastian’s favor a few days later and let him feed off him. Of course, he is definitely going to leave out all the juicy details their feedings usually entail. No need to freak his dad out unnecessarily.

But for the moment Kurt thinks it’s for the best to just go with the flow, to wait and see how things develop.

 

\+ + +

 

Easier said than done now that Eli is here.

Of course, Kurt knew that he was coming over, and he knew that things might get awkward. Unlike his dad, his cousin is aware of Sebastian’s fae inheritance, which isn’t exactly helping.

The last time they spoke about Sebastian, Eli made it very clear that he wasn’t very keen about the idea that Kurt is sharing a room with a vampire.

In a way Kurt gets it. After all the research he did for his paper, he knows there is some ill will between their species, probably going back generations. Okay, maybe that’s an understatement. Apparently, going by Eli’s strong reaction and a few of Sebastian’s subtle hints it’s more than that. It almost sounds like that there is still a war going on between succubi and vampires, a war nobody else knows or cares about. It’s not a pleasant thought and certainly not something Kurt can deal with right now.

His dad spares him one last, questioning look before he walks towards the front door to let Eli in. As soon as his dad is out of sight, Kurt grabs Sebastian’s arm, roughly pulling the vampire closer. His blunt nails dig into the vampire’s bare skin. It’s probably unpleasant borderline on painful but Sebastian isn’t showing any signs of distress.

“Please do me a favor and don’t be an ass this time. My dad may be clueless, but Eli isn’t.” Kurt growls lowly hoping Eli can’t overhear them.

Sebastian stares back at him, his green eyes glazed over. He looks like he is under some sort of spell or something. It only lasts for a few seconds, though. In fact, his blank look is gone as soon as Kurt lightens his grip. Sebastian still looks a bit confused at first, staring down at Kurt’s hand still touching him. He doesn’t pull away, just shakes his head like he is trying to get rid of something unpleasant before putting his game face back on.

“I’ll try my best.” He promises in a clipped tone.

Kurt really doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t like to be told what to do either.

“That’s all I ask.” He concedes, finally letting go of Sebastian’s arm completely. It feels wrong, but Kurt decides to ignore the sensation. He steps away, putting some distance between himself and Sebastian. It’s probably futile to pretend that there is nothing going on between them, but better to try and keep appearances instead of flaunting their relationship (or whatever it is).

Right on time as it turns out. A moment later his dad returns with his cousin in tow. To say that Eli doesn’t look happy is the understatement of the year. He looks disappointed, angry even. Kurt wants to yell at him, demanding what the fuck his problem is, but he restrains himself, just barely. Instead he offers Eli his best fake smile.

His dad shakes his head and rolls his eyes at him. He doesn’t comment though, just huffs. He may be a bit slow on the uptake, occasionally, but this is definitely not one of those times. He realizes at once that it’s up to him to make the introduction, since nobody else seems willing to do it. “Eli, this is Kurt’s roommate. Sebastian …”

“Smythe.” The vampire provides helpfully, though his tone of voice tells a different story.

Eli doesn’t respond, not even with a nod of his head. Sure, Kurt didn’t expect him to say ‘It’s nice to meet you.’, because _that_ obviously isn’t the case, but come on, he could have at least faked it. Instead his cousin turns his glare in his direction.

“Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?”

He sounds civil, but Kurt isn’t fooled. It’s obvious that Eli wants to talk about the elephant in the room, aka Sebastian.

“Can’t it wait?” Kurt tries. “I really have a lot to prepare for tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you do,” Eli acknowledges, but again it’s obvious that he doesn’t really mean it. “But I think it can wait for a few minutes.”

“Fine.” Kurt relents, realizing the older succubus won’t be swayed by anything he says. He offers his dad a small smile, knowing it’s not very convincing, but hoping it will do the trick anyway. “Could you start on chopping the vegetables?”

“Sure thing, son.” His dad promises, waving his hand dismissively. “Just go, do your secret fae handshake thing, or whatever. Sebastian and I will be fine.”

Kurt believes him. Sure, his dad will probably use the chance to grill his roommate for information, which isn’t exactly a comforting thought, but other than that he isn’t worried.

Well, not really, anyway. Things couldn’t get any more awkward, could they?

 

\+ + +

 

When Kurt decided to invite Sebastian over to spend the holidays with his family, he only had one thing on his mind.

Okay, maybe two things.

Granted, he had some ulterior motives. The thought of having Sebastian all to himself; the chance to get him into his own king-sized bed and have his way with him, was very appealing to the succubus. But let’s be clear, first and foremost Kurt wanted to make Sebastian happy, to make him forget all about the fact that his grandfather cancelled their plans on the last minute. Really, bailing on one’s family just because of some business thing … who does that?

Of course, deep down Kurt knew it wouldn’t be all rainbows and puppies. He knew it would tricky at best, considering Sebastian’s less than amicable persona. And maybe he didn’t _really_ take Eli’s reaction into consideration. But again, why should he? Sure, Eli is part of the family and the only succubus Kurt knows, and therefore a great help, but still, he barely knows the guy. And more importantly he can tell that Eli is keeping things from him on purpose, important things, so why should he care what he thinks?

Annoyed and slightly worried about leaving Sebastian alone to deal with his dad, Kurt walks to the farthest edge of the backyard. He knows the small distance won’t do much in regards to the vampire’s supernatural hearing abilities, but it’s the effort that counts, right? Kurt barely notices the overgrown lawn, in desperate need of a mowing, or the poor state of the vegetable patch. If Jeff could see it, he would probably cry.

When he turns around, Kurt is faced with an angry Eli. The younger succubus just glares back, crossing his arms across his chest. “So, what’s so important that it can’t wait?”

Eli doesn’t pussyfoot around, jumping right to the point. “What is he doing here?”

It’s probably a stupid idea to play dumb, but Kurt just can’t help himself. He blames his roommate for acting like a brat. “Last time I checked my dad lives here … sure he isn’t usually home this early …”

“You know very well I’m talking about the leech.” Eli cuts off Kurt’s incessant rambling. His voice is dripping venom and his eyes blaze bright blue. Kurt is neither impressed nor intimidated. Sure, the sight is quite something, but it has no effect on him whatsoever, probably because he is a succubus too.

“Oh, you mean, Sebastian.” Kurt relents, adding with a shrug, “I invited him.”

“Why? So that he can attack your father and drain him in his sleep?” Eli sneers, his beautiful features turning into an ugly mask. He doesn’t sound at all concerned about his father’s safety, just full of glee, like he can’t wait to tell Kurt ‘I told you’. Not very mature for a hundred and fifty year old, but more importantly, disappointing. Sure, his dad and Eli aren’t blood related, but they are still family, but maybe that doesn’t mean as much to Eli as it does to Kurt.

“Sebastian wouldn’t do that.” Kurt retorts hotly. There is no doubt in his mind. His roommate may be a snarky son of a bitch but he is not unstable. He has excellent control over his urges … or at least the one his cousin is referring to right now.

“And what makes you so sure?” Eli mocks.

It’s hard to tell if he already knows about Kurt’s and Sebastian’s little arrangement. Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if the headmistress informed him right after he spilled the beans. Though, if that was the case, Eli wouldn’t have waited until today. No, he would have stormed right into Dalton and demanded that Kurt was moved into another room, preferably far, far away from Sebastian. Or worse, he would have demanded that Sebastian get expelled. Kurt isn’t sure Eli actually has that kind of power, but he knows how persuasive the older succubus can be. He witnessed it a few times. Sure, it’s just small things, like getting an extra shot of caramel syrup with his coffee without having to pay for it, but still, he certainly has his way to get what he wants. And he is certainly not a guy who takes no for an answer.

“Sebastian is not some crazed monster.” Kurt argues on his roommate’s behalf. “So what if he lives on other people’s life force? I am hardly in the position to judge him. He feeds on blood and I suck people’s chi … really, what’s the big difference?” He exclaims, quickly amending, “Well, we did, but not anymore. You know we are required to take medication to suppress those urges.”

“Do you take me for a fool?” Eli scoffs, his eyes going the glowing thing again. “I know you two fed off each other, more than just once.”

So, the headmistress did rat him out … or maybe she didn’t.

“Don’t even try to deny it, Kurt. I can tell. It’s damn obvious. You both look way too relaxed, way too healthy to be on the human’s concoction.” Eli snarls, clearly not a fan of Dr. Chase either. “Did you sleep with him as well?”

“ _What_?” Kurt cringes, but he recovers quickly. “No, I didn’t. But even if I did, it’s hardly any of your business.”

“I beg to differ.” Eli argues. “It is very much my business. You are my kin, my _only_ kin. It’s my obligation to take care of you, to protect you, to …”

“And I appreciate the sentiment,” Kurt interrupts, not really meaning it, “but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do or who I can hang out with …”

“You don’t understand.” Eli shakes his head in exasperation.

“You are right. I don’t understand.” Kurt grumbles, slowly but surely losing what little patience he has left.

Eli huffs, taking a step back. For a moment it looks like he is throwing in the towel, but no such luck. “You know about the Salem witch trials, right?”

Kurt frowns in confusion. “Of course I know about the Salem witch trials, but what does this have to do with anything?”

“More than you know.” Eli replies, being all cryptic. It pisses Kurt off even more.

“Why don’t you enlighten me then?” Kurt sneers.

“Very well,” Eli says, sounding anything but reluctant to share his knowledge with Kurt. This is certainly a first. Usually, he is very tight-lipped about anything involving fae history. “There are numerous books on the subject, and some of them are quite good, but they all miss a very important detail. Aside of all those innocent human women, and men, who got killed, quite a few of our kind got caught in the crossfire. Well, that’s not exactly true. They got slaughtered. And you know why? Because those bloodsucking fiends sold us out to the humans …”

Eli is shaking with anger, and Kurt gets it. It’s not that he doesn’t feel bad about what happened, but that’s the past. A lot of horrible things happened back then, to a lot of people, not just his ancestors. “But this is the twenty-first century. Things change.”

“Unfortunately, some things don’t.” Eli disagrees. “Sure, the shifters had their own little quarrels, and so did some other fae, but nothing compared to the bloodshed between our two species. It goes back eons and it’s not over. It will never be over. Vampires and succubi are not supposed to get along. It’s in our genes. We are too much alike, born to be natural rivals.”

So, Kurt was right with his assumption. There is something more going on between their species than simple animosity. Interestingly enough, all the fae history books in the Dalton library neglect to mention any of this. Was it erased from them or is it simply forbidden to talk about it? Kurt desperately wants to press Eli for more answers, but something tells him that his cousin isn’t in the sharing mood any longer.

“Well, be that as it may, I don’t feel that way. Granted, Sebastian isn’t the nicest guy,” Kurt allows, “but I’m certain he isn’t planning to kill me, or anyone for that matter. I trust him.”

“He really has you wrapped around his little finger.” Eli sneers.

Kurt doesn’t bother to point out it’s actually more like the other way around. Eli probably wouldn’t believe it anyway. But more importantly, that’s just between him and Sebastian. “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t, but I’m not going to send him back to Dalton. He is staying. And if you can’t deal with his presence … well, you don’t have to stay.”

“On the contrary,” Eli disagrees, “I _do_ have to stay. It’s obvious that you aren’t in the position to make any rational decisions.”

“Fine,” Kurt rolls his eyes, sensing that there is nothing he can do or say to convince Eli that Sebastian doesn’t have any ulterior motives. He had to see it for himself. And with a bit of luck, Sebastian would play right along and manage to behave himself. “But I reserve the right to throw you out on your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Eli smirks.

Kurt doesn’t respond, just huffs and stomps back towards the house. He left his dad and Sebastian alone for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Sebastian and Burt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian POV
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. It really couldn’t be helped. I hope this chapter makes up for it, though. I’m skipping over the actual cooking part – for one I’m a terrible cook, but secondly I think some other details are more important … anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Many thanks to my Beta KioshiUshima.

“Worried?”

Burt’s voice is calm and neutral, but the look he gives Sebastian speaks volumes. He is irritated, that’s for sure, maybe not as much as Sebastian, but still, his annoyance is plainly obvious. Interestingly enough, it has nothing to do with Sebastian’s reaction, which is also hard to miss given his clenched fists and the prominent scowl he’s been wearing since the moment the elder succubus has entered the house. No, if anything Kurt’s dad seems to be surprised by it, intrigued even … which doesn’t really come as a surprise.

Granted, Sebastian doesn’t know much about his roommate’s life before he came to Dalton, just bits and pieces Kurt told him the night he got accidently scratched by Blaine and the vampire came to his rescue, but Sebastian got the gist of it. Unlike Dalton, McKinley doesn’t have a no-bullying policy, and being openly gay and a member of the resident glee club apparently didn’t work into Kurt’s favor.

‘Fucking humans and their narrow-mindedness,’ Sebastian fumes inwardly, wondering, not for the first time, why Kurt’s fellow glee club members didn’t do anything to protect him from being pushed around and harassed, physically as well as emotionally, on practically a daily basis. And why didn’t the teachers do anything either? Were they just blind or did they simply not care? No wonder Kurt eventually snapped and took matters into his own, inexperienced hands, or rather used his mouth – his utterly _enticing_ mouth – to punish his tormentor.

One thing is for sure; if the vampire had been in his place, he wouldn’t have stopped. He would have sucked the jock dry, not feeling even the slightest sense of guilt for killing the guy in the process.

But that’s the difference between him and Kurt. Sure, Sebastian is not the type to exact revenge indiscriminately, but he has absolutely no problem setting people straight, with everything he has in his arsenal, and that certainly includes his sharp fangs. Granted, Kurt’s tongue is just as quick as his, maybe even quicker, but he abhors violence … which totally makes sense.

After all, succubi are known to be lovers, not fighters.

Literally.

Sure, succubi are certainly able to kill their victims, easily, without breaking a sweat, but if they do, at least their victims will die happy, with a smile on their faces. And that’s something that son of a bitch certainly didn’t deserve, not after what he put Kurt through. He deserved pain, not pleasure.

So, maybe all things considered, Kurt was right and it’s a good thing he stopped in time. After all, there is a good chance the human remembers _something_ ; bits and pieces, here and there. Constantly wondering if it was just a dream, or if he’d actually gotten a taste of the most delicious set of lips before passing out …

It’s the perfect punishment, having the jock long for a second chance, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn’t get it, no matter how much he wants it. Unlike Sebastian, who has the privilege to taste Kurt over and over again; and not just his lips, but other body parts as well … now, and for a long time coming. Well, that is, unless he does something to mess up their little arrangement, which is certainly not on his agenda.

“I’m sure Kurt can take care of himself.” Sebastian shrugs, smirking.

“Undoubtedly,” Burt chuckles, adding, “And just for the record. If there is someone besides Kurt who can throw you out, it’s me, not Eli. He is just a guest in this house, like you, bound to the same set of rules.”

“Good to know,” Sebastian remarks, trying his best to sound respectful, but clearly failing miserably. What a shocker!

“So, don’t give me a reason.” Burt warns, glaring at him like only a father would. A father, who truly cares about his son.

“Got it.” Sebastian acknowledges with a somber expression.

Burt only nods in response. Obviously, he isn’t the type to drag things out unnecessarily, which suits Sebastian just fine. Without another word Kurt’s father pushes a cutting board towards Sebastian and hands him a potato peeler.

“Come on, let’s get to work.”

Sebastian hums in agreement, accepting the tools without complaint. Sure, he has no talent or interest in cooking, but he knows how to do simple things like peeling a potato.

They work in silence for a minute or two before Burt breaks it again. “I know I’m not supposed to ask, and you don’t need to answer, but I’m curious. Is there a reason why Eli reacted the way he did?”

Sebastian smiles, not the least surprised by the question. Actually, he kinda expected it. “Kurt didn’t tell you, did he?”

“Tell me what?”

“What I am.” Sebastian clarifies.

“No, he didn’t. He takes your set of rules very seriously.”

Sebastian snorts, unable to mask his reaction to Burt’s flawed statement. “I’m sure he does.”

True, Kurt is the kind of person who _tries_ to please everybody. No pun indented. But considering the fact that he is a succubus, a fae mostly ruled by emotions and instinct, it’s near impossible for him to subdue his nature and therefore abide by the rules set up by Dalton’s administration. At least not all of the time. Sebastian doesn’t point that out, though, for obvious reasons. For one, he thinks it’s up to Kurt to tell his father that he is in deep trouble with the headmistress, and secondly, well, given the fact that he is just as guilty as Kurt, it’s probably not a good idea to bring it up, at all. So instead of explaining his reaction, he settles for answering Burt’s question instead.

“You could say my kind and succubi are not exactly known for getting along.”

“Which means?” Burt frowns, not backing down one bit.

Naturally.

“I’m a vampire.” Sebastian declares, matter-of-factually. Turning his head, he looks straight at Kurt’s father and lets his fangs drop, leaving no doubt that he is in fact telling the truth and not kidding.

Fascinatingly, Burt doesn’t shy away in fear. He holds his gaze, steady and calm. In this Kurt and his father are pretty much the same. They may not share all of their genetics, or at least not the most important ones, but they do share certain character traits. They are both bold but unbiased, which are rare qualities these days, especially in combination.

“That animosity you just mentioned … am I right to assume it doesn’t include my son?”

“Obviously.” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes, because duh, would he be here if that was the case? Needless to say, Burt looks anything but impressed by his reaction. Of course, the vampire tries his best to keep his behavior in check and his snide remarks to a minimum. He certainly doesn’t want Burt to make good on his earlier threat, but it’s not easy. Old habits die hard, and all that. “I guess you could say it’s an _ethnic_ thing, going back eons. Like some people still have issues with skin color or certain belief systems. The younger generations are certainly more open-minded, or at least they try to be, but it’s harder for our parents and grandparents. They grew up with certain social prejudices.”

Burt nods in understanding. Clearly, that concept isn’t foreign to him, fae or no fae. He doesn’t press the issue further, but that doesn’t mean he is done asking questions. “So, does that mean you suck people’s blood?”

“Yes.”

“Every day?”

“No,” Sebastian shakes his head, absentmindedly reaching for the next potato. “We don’t need to quench our thirst on a daily basis, just every now and then. In this vampires and succubi are similar. But as you probably know I’m taking suppressants, like Kurt.”

It’s a lie, of course. Well, not completely. He and Kurt _do_ take their so-called medicine. It’s just not working properly, for either one of them.

“So, if I cut myself by accident, you won’t be tempted?” Burt pushes, waving the knife in his hand.

“No, of course not. I have excellent control.” Sebastian tells him, adding with a smirk, “But let’s not put it to a test. It’s been a while since I had the chance to taste the real stuff …”

That’s a lie too, of course. Well, again, not completely. Sure, it’s not been a year or even months, but it’s been a few weeks. And try as he might, there is no denying the truth. Sebastian does crave blood, just not in general. He only wants Kurt’s. Or rather he wants Kurt. On his back, on his knees, on top of him … he doesn’t really care about the specifics. He just wants him, again and again.

“Right,” Burt agrees, completely unaware of Sebastian’s less than moral thoughts. “Better safe than sorry.”

They don’t say anything else on the matter. They simply go back to their work peeling and chopping vegetables, chuckling under their breaths, probably for completely different reasons, though.

That’s when Kurt and Eli make their return, wearing two distinctly different facial expressions. The elder succubus – no surprise there – looks like he is just ready to pop a vein. Kurt, on the other hand, looks pleased.

Sebastian calls _that_ a win.

 

\+ + +

 

Dinner is awkward.

The food is great of course. It tastes just as good as it smells. They are having grilled salmon with rosemary potatoes and salad. It’s a simple dish. Okay, maybe it’s not _that_ simple; Sebastian certainly doesn’t have a clue how to make it, even though he watched Kurt pretty much throughout the entire preparation.

But the food is not really the issue here; it’s the company, or rather a certain part of it.

Sure, Sebastian doesn’t expect Eli to interact with him, but he is a bit surprised that the elder succubus doesn’t say anything to _anyone_. He just sits across from Sebastian, picks at his food and glares. It’s fucking weird, and quite frankly rude. Not that the vampire is the poster child of politeness, but still Kurt is his kin and he has been working his sweet ass off in the kitchen for the last hour to provide a great meal.

The vampire is fuming.

There really is no denying the truth. Anger has been simmering underneath his hardened exterior ever since the elder succubus stepped into the house. Not because of who or what Eli is. For one Sebastian doesn’t even know the guy, but more importantly it would be preposterous if he’d judged him only by his specie. True, he has been taught to mistrust anyone who isn’t a vampire, and for the most part he still abides by those rules, consciously or subconsciously, but that’s neither here nor there. He is not his father. He is no racist. He doesn’t judge people by their heritage, only by their behavior. And if both go hand in hand … well that’s just coincidence, or circumstance, or whatever you wanna call it.

Case in point.

As far as Sebastian is concerned Eli is just an asshole, ruled by whatever knowledge he _thinks_ he has about Sebastian and his family, not caring even one bit how his ill manners might affect Kurt. And that’s what irks Sebastian the most. He can easily deal with anger and mistrust directed at him. Years of experiences have taught him how to deal with them. Usually he simply covers his reaction with sarcasm and harsh words, which doesn’t always work, sure, but it’s certainly better than resorting to violence. Especially here and now, but it’s hard to resist. Sebastian wants nothing more than to leap over the table and sink his fangs into the bastard. Not to quench his thirst, but just to prove a point.

Nobody fucks with people he cares about.

Fortunately, both Hummel men act like Eli’s antagonistic behavior isn’t affecting them. Well, they _try_ their best to ignore him. It’s damn near impossible to miss the tension in the air. It’s probably harder for Kurt than it is for Burt, who eagerly continues to interrogate Sebastian as soon as they sit down to eat.

“So are you in the Glee club like Kurt?”

“No, I’m not.”

“But he could be,” Kurt interjects, adding with a smirk. “His voice is decent enough.”

“ _Decent enough_?” Sebastian gasps, only half-faking his discontent.

“Well, I only heard it that one time and for all I know it could have been just a fluke.” Kurt shrugs, still smirking, that fucking tease. But two can play that game.

“I’m happy to prove you wrong, babe, just tell me where and when.”

“It’s a date.” Kurt says without thinking, blushing beautifully.

Of course, that’s when Eli decides to make his contribution to the conversation. Not with words, the coward, just with a sort of gagging noise. It’s effective though, immediately drawing both their attention away from each other and towards the elder succubus. If looks could kill, he would be dead, twice over.

Seriously, does the guy have no tact at all?

Thankfully, before either one of them can say anything wrong, Burt pipes up again. “So what do you do when you are not studying?”

‘Other than fucking your son …’ Sebastian thinks, still staring daggers at the succubus sitting across from him.

The urge to say it out loud, to throw the truth about his and Kurt’s relationship right into Eli’s face is nearly impossible to curb, but luckily a well-aimed kick at his right shin prevents him from making an utterly foolish mistake. Of course, there is nothing more Sebastian wants right now, than to see the Eli’s reaction when he tells him in great detail what he has done with his kin, and what he still intends to do with him (and that list is at least a mile long). But deep down, the vampire knows the (short-lived) gratification wouldn’t be worth it.

Burt has greeted him with nothing but kindness, even though he probably doesn’t deserve it, and there is no way Sebastian wants to repay that favor by doing or saying something crass. But more importantly, he doesn’t want to embarrass Kurt. Sure, obviously his roommate is finally starting to come to terms with his natural urges – the desperate need to suck his cock a few hours ago certainly points in that direction – but the vampire knows that Kurt is not ready for his dad to know about his sexual awakening, especially not in detail.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian breaks eye contact with Eli and turns his head to smile gratefully at Kurt. Sure, his shin still smarts a little from the kick, but he is still glad. Without it, he probably wouldn’t have been able to get a grip on himself and answer Burt’s latest question.

“I play lacrosse.”

“Lacrosse? That’s rather unusual.” Burt hums, taking another bite of his salmon.

“It’s not, Dad.” Kurt argues, rather hotly. “Just because you are obsessed with football, and rarely ever watch any other sport, besides baseball perhaps, doesn’t mean there aren’t a lot of other sports Americans like to engage in. Like synchronized swimming for example …”

“That’s not a sport!” Sebastian and Burt exclaim at the same time.

“Of course you agree on that.” Kurt snorts. “I’d like to see you try it.”

They spend the rest of the meal talking about sports, which is rather surprising. Sebastian is well aware that Kurt’s interests lay elsewhere – music, fashion, cooking – but curiously enough his roommate can easily hold the conversation. True, Kurt has been to some of his games, but he has never shown any signs that he was truly interested in lacrosse, probably only going with Jeff to appease him. The vampire knows from experience how persuading the nymph can be.

But what’s really blowing Sebastian’s mind is the fact that Kurt had a successful, yet short-lived career as kicker at his old school. Needless to say, he is more than a little impressed. Turned on might be a better description.

“Anyone up for desert?” Kurt asks, gathering up the empty plates. “There is pie.”

“I could certainly eat something more.” Burt perks up, looking rather ravenous even though he just had a full meal. Humans and their strange metabolism.

“Of course you do.” Kurt remarks drolly, rolling his eyes. “How about you, Eli?”

The elder succubus looks up in surprise. Of course, he is taken aback. No one has been addressing him ever since he stepped into the house and demanded to speak with Kurt in private, and for good reason. He wasn’t, and still isn’t exactly good company.

“No, thank you, I’m full.” Eli declines in a civil manner, adding as an afterthought, “Actually, I think I’m going to take my leave.”

“Why?” Kurt demands, eyes narrowed.

“Well, with the unexpected guest, I think I should go and find myself a hotel room.”

For a moment it seems like Kurt wants to argue with Eli, pointing out that the house is big enough for all them, but he doesn’t. Instead he simply shrugs, and says, “If you say so. Dinner will be at twelve tomorrow.”

Eli simply nods in response, looking not the least bit excited to come back. It’s hard to tell if the elder succubus is offended by Kurt’s cold behavior or not, but who cares? Certainly not Sebastian. As far as he is concerned, good riddance to him!

Without any further delay Eli gets on his feet. He thanks Burt for the invitation, and tells Kurt that the food was great, but it sounds all stilted, like a line his mother had taught him to say whenever he gets an invitation. A few moments later he is gone, taking the tension with him.

Well most of it.

Together they clean the rest of the dining room table in no time. Burt puts the dirty dishes into the washer while Sebastian helps Kurt with the pie. They relocate into the living room this time, Kurt and Sebastian taking a seat on the couch while Burt flops into his favorite armchair. It’s easy to tell the chair is his, going by the prominent dent. No way, Kurt could have been responsible for that.

Sebastian smirks when Burt turns on the TV. Of course the sport channel is put on by default. Next to him Kurt groans. “My remote, my choice, you know the rules, son. You can watch whatever you like in your own room. But maybe you want to show Sebastian the guest room first?”

The look Burt spares his son is beyond daring, almost like he is expecting Kurt’s reply before he says anything.

“About that …”

 


End file.
